It Was Just a Dance Nothing More
by lilvamp23
Summary: Levi always had trouble saying no to his best friends, so when he was asked to be best man and maid of honor with some horror he agreed. Now with these roles it was his job to plan the perfect bachelorette and bachelor parties. He thought he did pretty good on the bachelorette planning, but some one (cough Hanji) decided to spice it up by ordering some male strippers.
1. Grinding Into Oblivion

_**Author note - Disclaimer - I do not own attack on titan** _

* * *

Now here was a little fun fact about Levi, the guy never let things rile him up. Not really anyways. He had been through enough shit in his life. From losing his parents at the age of seven, to living three years of hell with an abusive alcoholic uncle, to finally bouncing around foster homes, Levi had seen it all. He had also done a crap ton of things that would be highly frowned upon while in his youth. In all honesty, he had a thick skin and most things didn't make him feel uncomfortable enough to squirm under scrutiny. Until now apparently.

Three excited women were staring at him with wide anticipation. Levi met the gleaming green, shiny amber and chocolatey brown behind silver frames with a deep scowl and narrowed dull silver gaze of his own. He refused to even humor the idea of looking into the other set of green eyes gazing at him. Green eyes that far exceeded the other set staring at him. Green eyes that he couldn't even begin to describe. He was seriously regretting agreeing to this whole stupid night. Obviously someone went behind his back and ruined his perfectly planned bachelorette party. Yep that's right. Levi was the maid of honor and the best man in his best friends' wedding. It had been his job to set this party up and he most certainly had not ordered the male strippers. Nope. Not even a chance. If he had to blame anyone, he was very much leaning towards the owner of those chocolate brown eyes.

The night had started out simple enough. Dinner at a nice restaurant. Levi had some fancy sushi rolls and a side dish of fried rice. The rolls had looked magnificent with myriad of colors and tasted just as good as they looked. He had some fruity martini that had been forced upon him by the demands of the bride to be. It wasn't horrible, but not really his taste. The four of them hit a classy little bar on the way back to little miss amber eyed sweetie's house where they were staying that night. It was closest and by far the nicest out of all their little abodes. A couple more drinks in and things started getting a little rowdy, but it wasn't anything Levi couldn't handle. Skip ahead a tiny bit and they were all chilling happily back at the house playing Cards Against Humanity. Levi found it a little ironic since he was a detective sworn to protect humanity, but god that game was fun. Based on the loud ruckus of laughter, the other three found it hilarious as well. It was even enough to make Levi actually smile. A rare sight indeed.

That smile however dropped the moment two male strippers dressed as cops entered the premises much to the women's excitement. Really cop outfits? Fucking predictable. The first stripper was Mr. Muscles of the year. He was broad and bulky. The strong square jaw completed the masculine look. His blonde hair was shaved short. Levi was not impressed. Now the other stripper was a tall lanky young man that looked like he was still in his late teens. His slim body was still toned with smooth muscles that were visible on his smooth looking tan skin. Levi couldn't stop his eyes from raking over that gorgeous body. From the messy brown locks all the way down to the plump tight bum. He couldn't stop the unease he felt creeping down his spine the more that stripper danced and more skin was revealed. It didn't even matter that this young man was totally grinding and rubbing all over his best friend, the bride to be. He just couldn't tear his eyes away. All the squeals, giggles and music became distant background noise to him. The air had become heavy in his little bubble. All the hairs on his body stood up when those brilliant green eyes locked with his. It was those eyes that he was carefully avoiding looking at this very second.

"Oh come on Levi! Answer the question. Have you ever had a lap dance before?" Isabel asked excitedly. Her green eyes shining dangerously. Her red messy haired pigtails bouncing as she skipped up to him. She grabbed onto his wrists tightly and grinned like a mad man. Levi really regretted agreeing to be her maid of honor. Why, oh why, wasn't he able to say not to this woman? Yeah she was practically his sister after living in a foster home together for years, but still this was pushing it. He gave her an icy glare in response.

Hanji poked her head out from where Mr. Beefy was giving her a little show thrusting his manhood all over the place. Ugh. Levi thought it was gross and couldn't fathom why she was grinning like a maniac as well. "Oh look is that a blush I see on your cheeks Leevviii?" Hanji asked in that happy devil voice only she could possess.

"Shut it Shitty Glasses. I am not blushing. And to answer all of you, it is none of your business" Levi finished in his firm but bored tone.

"Oh don't be like that Levi! It's all just for fun." Sweet little Petra piped up from the chair she was sitting on. Levi glanced at her sweet innocent face that was framed by her strawberry blonde hair that was falling in soft curls tonight. It was a mistake though because a certain adorable brunette was sitting on her lap staring at him with those damn eyes in nothing but a pair of skin tight shiny black briefs that barely covered anything. "We want you to have fun too. If you're embarrassed with all of us around, you can take this cutie into the guest room for a private dance." Petra sweetly patted the brunette's muscled thigh only drawing Levi's attention to those long sexy legs.

Levi shifted uncomfortably underneath all the eyes staring at him. He finally snapped and stood up quickly causing Isabel to stumble backwards landing on her bum. "That's it. I'm going out for a while" Levi said in a toneless voice and started stalking away from this ridiculous situation.

"No! Wait! Don't leave Leevvvvviiiiiiii! It's my last night to be a single woman! I need my bestest best friend with me!" Isabel pleaded and glomped onto his leg. Levi scowled down at her. First and foremost it was not her last night. The wedding was two weeks away. He tried to kick her off of him. Isabel however was a very determined young lady with some hidden little muscles and clung on tighter.

Levi was getting kind of pissed at this point and just needed to get the hell out of here before something stupid happened. He gave up glaring at the hysterical woman on his leg and turned back towards the door to find the solitude he so desperately needed at the moment. It was a short lived plan though. His steps and struggle stopped in an instant when that brunette with magical eyes appeared in front of him with a playful little smirk playing on those soft plump lips that shined slightly probably due to lip gloss or some other shit. Levi's entire body froze and the little hairs on his body stood up again, even the ones of his undercut, when the lithe sexy dancer leaned closer to him. Levi suppressed the shiver that threatened to move through him when he felt warm breath caress his ear.

"Come on sexy. I promise I'll be gentle when I take your lap dance virginity" the brunette purred in a whisper.

Levi's always on the point mind blanked horribly at that moment. Later he would blame it on the alcohol…and maybe peer pressure or some shit like that. He missed all the giggling and whistling and in a daze Levi let the young man lead him into the guest room. It was the sound of the door shutting and locking in place that snapped Levi out of his momentary hypnosis. He quickly stood up from the bed. Nope this was bad. So bad. He needed to get the fuck out of here right now.

The brunette seemed to notice his panicked state because he was quickly in front of Levi again pressing a long finger against Levi's thin parted lips. He leaned back towards Levi's ear slowly. "Shh…relax hot stuff…Let me take care of you…"

Levi didn't remember what happened next being too distracted by the warm body in front him and the sweet caramel smell wafting off of that lithe body. The fog lifted enough to realize that he was back to sitting on the bed with the brunette straddling his lap. His knees were on either side of Levi's hips. That tight little bum was rubbing all sorts of enticing little patterns against the front of Levi's black dress pants. Long thin muscled arms hanging loosely around Levi's neck. Long fingers playing gently with the strands of his black hair. Hot moist breath hitting the side of his sensitive neck leaving it with a burning tingling feelings. Levi let out a little groan when those perfect ass cheeks rubbed against him just right almost spreading teasingly to accommodate the rapidly hardening length beneath them. Levi's hands automatically flew to those slim hips. They were quickly removed by the brunette's hands closing around his thin wrists.

"Tut tut…no touching sweetheart…" the brunette said in that honeyed sweet voice of his. Levi opened his eyes slightly to look into that playful adorable face smirking at him. Green eyes glowing teasingly in the dim light. "Although you're so fucking hot I'm tempted to let some rules be broken…" The brunette released his wrists and trailed his finger feather light against Levi's flushed cheek irritating the slight stubble that existed. That dangerous little finger continued to trail down his neck down to his chest. "Hmm…" Levi threw his head back with hitched breathing when fingers started to rub and pinch at his nipple and slims hips ground aggressively against him. His hands clenched tightly to the bed sheets until his knuckles were white. "Just like that…" came the approving purr. Levi shuddered when he felt those soft lips ghost against the side of neck. A moan was torn from the brunette when he grinded a little too far forward and found friction against Levi's muscled abs. Levi's eyes flew open when he felt how hard the other male on top of him was. A breathy mocking chuckle escaped the man and the warm air against him caused Levi to shudder. "S-shit…Sorry about that…To be honest this is the first time I've ever gotten hard giving someone a lap dance…You're just the hottest person I've ever had the pleasure to grind on…Let me fix that for you…I don't want to make you uncomfortable…" Was Levi uncomfortable? Actually pretty far from it. He was too comfortable and apparently had lost all capability to speak. Fuck what was this sexy adorable man doing to him?

He had to suppress the needy shudder when the brunette removed the pressure on his body. He didn't have long to dwell on the loss of that beautiful ass because a moment later, it was back on him. The brunette had turned around in his lap. One leg was bent up on the mattress to help direct his movements allowing him to grind erotically against Levi. His back arched beautifully against Levi's chest. He reached behind him and buried his fingers back into Levi's hair.

Levi stared down that heavily breathing chest over the brunette's shoulder. He watched with lidded eyes how the muscles flexed and clenched as the brunette moved against him. His own hips had started to move on their own volition to match the grinding. Something caught his eye on a roll of hips and he noticed spaghetti thin straps riding up on the brunette's thin hips. Thong? Levi's tight held restraint snapped and his fingers wrapped themselves in the thin straps pulling them tight. The brunette let out a strangled squeak when he released the straps causing them to snap against that tan skin. Levi groaned in response and did it again and again.

A burning heat had long taken over his body and the steam had clouded up any rational thought processes. His fingers skimmed across the man's smooth abs. Breathy noises filled the room leaving the music barely decipherable beneath it. One of Levi's fingers bravely trailed under those tight briefs following the path of that thong strap. The fingers tightened painfully in his hair as the man writhed against him with small noises. All of a sudden hands grasped his wrists and yanked them away. Levi had a moment of clarity. Wasn't he told not to touch? But fuck that was damn near impossible with such a hot piece of ass grinding against him. Levi almost growled in frustration. It was too much temptation and he hadn't been laid in like forever. What did a person expect from him? He was only human after all. What happened next surprised the ever living day lights out of him causing him to raise an eyebrow in question.

The brunette had turned around to face him again and in the process had pushed Levi back down against the mattress. Levi looked up into the flushed panting face above him. Those green eyes glowing dangerously with a heat that sent more blood rushing southwards in Levi's body. When the brunette started practically riding him even more self-control snapped, the moment of clarity disappeared and Levi grasped at his hips tightly very much enjoying the ride. When the brunette leaned down and started nibbling at his earlobe and Levi rolled his head to the side to give the brunette more room to play. The brunette's hands were up his shirt touching his bare skin leaving burning trails behind. Levi's own hands weren't idle either. He was mapping every bump on the sweaty back above him. He was feelings those thigh muscles be put to use. Heavy panting against his neck left it moist and chilled when the brunette moved his mouth somewhere else.

Levi could feel his toes curling and the heat inside burning. He was so painfully hard and begging for some kind of relief. It was like the brunette read his mind and nimble fingers were working on the button and zipper of his pants. Levi let out a relieved sigh when those same fingers dove into his pants and stroked him urgently. After a couple of moments, the brunette let out a strangled moan and pushed himself hard against Levi's body. Levi could feel him pulsing against his hip. It was that second the heat that had been pooling in Levi exploded. He arched off the bed with a grunt and came into those expert fingers. After a strained moment, Levi fell back against the bed boneless. His lungs trying hard to get back the air he had lost. Levi felt the weight lift off of him and opened his eyes. The brunette was hovering over him with wide startled green eyes. His hands on either side of Levi's head. His knees on either side of Levi's hips. His mouth open and panting.

"S-shit…" the brunette said in a surprised voice. "Uhh…hey so… that didn't just happen alright? If anyone found out about how far this went, I could lose my job or worse…so…uhh…Our little secret kay?" He finished with a hesitant hopeful little smile.

Levi blinked up at him with furrowed brows as his fogged brain slowly came back to the present. When it did, he very much came to the realization that what just happened was practically prostitution considering the fact that this brunette was currently being paid for his services and had totally just stroked Levi off. Levi was a fucking detective for christ's sake. It was practically in his job description to stop prostitution. Levi's eyes went wide and he shoved the brunette off of him with maybe too much force. The brunette made a surprised noise followed by an oomph as he landed hard on the floor.

"H-hey! What the hell!?" the brunette said with indignation.

"You…you…" Levi started angrily. "How dare you? I'm pretty sure that was not part of your job. I can't believe I…What the actual fuck? Is this something you do often?"

The brunette got to his feet rubbing his sore backside. He looked at Levi with a glare. "Hey look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let things go that far, but you're really fucking attractive and I kind of got distracted alright. As for if I've ever done anything like that before, no I've never done that before and I never will again. So can…you just…you know…not tell anyone about it?"

Levi let out a frustrated breath and turned away from man. He wrapped his arms around his chest defensively and tried to calm the fuck down. This wasn't so bad after all, right? It's not like they had sex or anything. Shit. Some fucking bachelorette party. The gentle hand on Levi's shoulder made him instantly freeze in his pacing.

"You alright?" the brunette asked him with concern.

Levi yanked his shoulder out of the grasp and glared at the male. "Hands off slut."

The brunette's brilliant green eyes opened wide with shock. In a heart's beat they started morphing into a look of pure anger. The brunette opened his mouth, but words dried up instantly when the door opened revealing a giggling grinning Hanji. Her brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail that swung from side to side pretty much just like her whole drunken frame.

"HEYYY GUYS!" Hanji cheered painfully loud. "Hooowww's it going? You've been in here for more than a couple of songs already. Practically a whole damn CD. Juusstt want to make sure you're both still alive." She sing songed as she pranced up to them and hung onto Levi's shoulders.

The brunette put on a charming little smile that did not reach his eyes. "It's going great sweetheart. Short grumpy pants over here has finally lost his lap dance virginity. Why don't you take him out there for a celebratory drink? I'll be out in a quick sec ok?"

"Okie dokie cutie patootie. See you in a hot sec" Hanji beamed and drug a very pissed Levi out of the room. Short grumpy pants? Hell fucking no. He was about to tear out of Hanji's iron grip when the warm liquid trailing down his leg very quickly pulled all of his attention back to his opened pants. He quickly dislodged himself saying he needed to use the restroom. Hanji's teasing comment of 'yeah you do' did not help Levi's through the roof irritation.

He needed to calm the fuck down. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin Isabel's evening, so as carefully as he could, he snuck out of the house and hid. Yes. Levi fucking Ackerman was hiding behind a bush on the side of the house like a fucking child to avoid talking to anyone. He wasn't sure how long he sat there resting his head against the blue siding of the house staring up into the stars, but it probably wasn't that long. When he heard the door opening, he quickly held his breath. His ears strained for noise trying to block out the hammering in his chest. This was worse than a fucking stake out. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Yo Rein's can I bum a cig?" Levi recognized that voice immediately.

"Tha ya quit" came the muffled deep voice belonging to Mr. Steroid.

"Yeah well I fucking hate this job and need to calm my fucking nerves before I go home."

"Alright here. I didn't think tonight was too bad. Those ladies were a hoot." Queue deep chuckle. God did Levi not like this man.

"The ladies were fine. It was that short little prick." Levi was a stone throw away from leaving his hiding place to beat some respect into that punk's face. Short little prick. How fucking dare he?

Queue more deep chuckling. "Sure it was that bad? You were gone quite a long time and he was so totally your type. Grouchy and sarcastic asshole all wrapped up in a hot little package."

The brunette groaned. "I will seriously kick your ass if you don't shut up right now."

Queue barking laughter. "I'd like to see you try pretty boy." Actually Levi wouldn't mind seeing that either. Could the little shit hold his own or would he get pummeled into the ground?

Levi didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation as they were already pretty much out of earshot and the rest became a garbled mess filled with laughter and grumbling. He sat there for a little bit longer before venturing back inside. He sighed in defeat to see Hanji sprawled out on the couched passed out. Isabel was lying over the coffee table. Her drool pooling disgustingly on the wood surface. Petra was drinking a glass of ice water and smiled at him sweetly. She beckoned him to the kitchen and handed him a glass as well. He joined her at sitting at the breakfast bar on the green cushioned stools.

"Sooo…" she started lightly. "Have some fun tonight?"

Levi scowled at her and she giggled. He was just happy that it was finally over. As he laid in the guest bed that had been the scene of his earlier little exploit, a little sense of guilt crept up his stomach. He was sober enough that he remembered everything in perfect detail. He had to admit that what happened was kind of his fault too. Maybe. The stripper had told him no touching, but Levi let himself get carried away and very much did touch. Just the thought of that supple yet hard body moving against him panting and those glowing green eyes gazing at him, already had Levi getting hard again. Fuck that punk was too fucking adorably attractive. God dammit. It should be illegal. Levi groaned in irritation. Not that it would matter in the long run. He would never see him ever again.

x-o-x-o

A week later Levi found himself walking up some rundown cement steps that led up to a rundown house near the university. The brown paint was flecking off painfully on the wooden siding. The front window's glass was splintered in one corner. Levi pushed down his disgust. Of course the house looked like this. Every house near the university that harbored university students looked like this. The landlords never spent the necessary money for upkeep figuring the partying youth would destroy it anyways. Levi wrinkled his nose when he got up to the crappily white painted door and knocked. He wouldn't be here for the life of him if it wasn't for the fact that he was visiting a long lost cousin of his that he so happened to run into at a local pub where she worked and he was following a lead to get some crappy criminals.

He heard some shouting on the other side of the door and waited patiently. The door flew open a moment later. In the doorway was a beautiful exposed tan torso covered with paint splatters of a myriad of colors. A pair of ripped jeans hung loose and low on slim hips. Brown fluffy hair was mussed up in all direction. Soft lips were parted in surprise, but what really got Levi were those wide brilliant green eyes.

"Oh hell fucking no" the brunette said angrily and slammed the door in Levi's face.


	2. Just A Little Dance Talk

Levi stared at the chipped door with raised eyebrows. The whole freaking house shook and one of the tiny hanging potted plants next to the door fell off of its hook. Levi quickly side stepped to miss the explosion of black dirt on the doorstep. Levi listened to muffled voices on the other side of the door with a slight bit of curiosity.

"Eren who is at the door?" a woman yelled from somewhere in the house. Ok. So pissy adorable stripper's name is Eren. You learn something new every day.

"Just one of Santa's grumpy little elves. I told him he's four months too early and told him to buzz the hell off" came Eren's overly loud and cheerful response.

Levi had a feeling that he was very much supposed to hear that statement. His eye twitched. Ballsy little punk wasn't he? He listened to some shuffling and disgruntled voices on the other side of the door and waited patiently for the door to open again. He didn't have to wait long before the door opened revealing his cousin. Her black hair fell to about her shoulders and her pale skin practically glowed in the direct sunlight. She was wearing a black tank top with white skinny jeans. Her dark gray eyes scanned over him.

"Eren this is my cousin Levi" she said cooly.

"No, say you're joking Mikasa. Please!" Eren whined. "I'm not eating with Grumpy. Plus Snow White probably misses him. Send him back to the forest." Levi felt his eye twitch again as he looked at the whining brunette in front of him. He decided to keep his mouth shut though and watch this childish show play out.

"You're being rude Eren" Mikasa scolded lightly and then turned her cool gaze back to Levi. "Come in Levi. I'm just cooking dinner now" Mikasa held the crappy door open for him. Levi hadn't taken more than a step inside before Eren whined again.

"Wha!? Don't let that jerk in here! I live here too and I refuse to let him in or eat with him."

Mikasa looked between the two of them with a thoughtful look. "How do you two know each other anyways?"

Eren's pissy demeanor floated away in a second and was replaced with a nervous shiftiness instead. He quickly averted his eyes and chewed at his lip. Levi watched as a slow blush crept along those tan smooth cheeks and he couldn't stop the little flutter that traveled through his nervous system. It was so fucking cute.

"Eren…" Mikasa prompted slowly. After a moment without an answer her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. "Oh my god Eren! Did you strip for my cousin!?"

Eren looked at her with frightened eyes before quickly darting down the hall. "Sorry got to work on school assignment. Can't make it for dinner tonight" he called behind him with a wave.

"Eren Grisha Jeager you stop right this instant and answer my question!" Mikasa hollered after him as she followed at his heels.

Levi watched with some amusement and listened to them bicker at each other somewhere in a distant bedroom. This was turning out to be quite the eventful little family get together.

"Oh my god you did, didn't you!? Did you give him a lap dance too!?"

"Mikasa I'm trying to paint here! Go cook dinner like you're supposed to."

"Eren! I can't believe this! That's it you are quitting that stupid job! I don't want any more perverts looking at you or trying to feel you up!" Levi stood in the entry way still listening. Apparently he is a pervert now…well… he wasn't until recently. Now his thoughts were somewhat inappropriate when they involved a certain brunette that just so happened to be yelling at this moment.

"You know I can't quit. We need the money! How else are we supposed to pay for school and food and shelter!"

"I don't care! We'll find another way!"

Levi's gaze was distracted to a boy with blonde hair that ended up just underneath his chin poking his head around an archway of an adjoining room. Big dark blue eyes stared at him and the boy gave him a friendly smile. The blonde fully stepped into the entry hall dressed in a loose light pink three quarter sleeved tee and white capri's. "Hi. You must be Mikasa's cousin. I'm Armin Arlert. Nice to meet you." The blonde held out a hand to shake. Levi grasped it with his own smaller, although very strong, hand.

"Levi Ackerman" Levi said in a neutral tone.

"They might be a while. You can join us in the living room if you want."

Levi nodded and followed the feminine looking male into small living room. He looked around the dirty and disorganized room with disgust. How could they live like this? He could literally see the dust settling on surfaces. He rubbed unconsciously at his arms hoping that the dust wasn't settling on him. Magazines, school books, cds, and god knows what else littered the room. There was a flat screen attached to a beige wall with peeling paint. Different game consoles on a little tv display stand underneath. The furniture was mismatched and falling apart. On one said shitty brown couch there was a blonde woman reclined on it with her long nose in a book. Her baby blue eyes didn't even flicker up to him. She was in a sports bra and loose basketball shorts. Weird choice of attire when company was coming wasn't it?

"This is Mikasa's cousin Levi. Levi this is Annie Leonhart" Armin introduced casually. Levi watched as the blonde raised one of her thin muscular arms and waved lazily. Her eyes never leaving the page of her book. It's not like Levi gave a shit anyways. He begrudgingly sat down in one of the chairs hoping he wouldn't catch anything.

The room fell into an awkward silence and Levi went back to listening to his cousin and the sexy stripper arguing again.

"But Miiikkkkaassaa he was mean to me! He called me a slut! I don't want to eat with him!"

Levi rolled his eyes. Geeze how old was this little brat? He was acting like a petulant five year old. The house fell eerily silent. Annie flipping the page of her book was the only noise. Armin gave Levi a little horrified look. "I'd run if I were you Levi" Annie said in a bored monotone. Levi gave her a questioning glance. He didn't have to wait long before Mikasa was storming into the room. Her dark gray eyes promising a very painful and excruciating death. Where was that gaze directed? Well it was zeroed on where Levi was sitting casually.

Levi watched as Mikasa stormed up to him. She grabbed the color of his gray button up and pulled him to his feet. Levi let her with a barely there startled look. This was different. The death threats were rolling off of her in waves. He could smell the mint from her toothpaste as she got up into his face. "Did you really call my brother a slut?" she asked in a low voice that promised all the horrible things in the world if she didn't like the answer. Levi looked at her with bored expression. From the corner of his eyes he noticed a floppy brown haired head poke around the archway of the room. Stupid green eyes shining victoriously. Cute adorable tongue sticking out. Really? Fucking child.

Levi turned his attention back on the deadly raven haired woman. "Well in my defense he does grind on anyone for a living, so you can see where the assumption came from…" Levi replied in his typical neutral voice.

Mikasa's mouth fell open for a split second in shock before the death threats were back in full force. Levi glanced back at the adorable stripper seeing a pout firmly in place. With a huff, Eren retreated back into the hallway.

"Eren is not a slut! You will go apologize this instant and then we will have a damn normal happy family dinner is that understood?"

Levi was pretty sure that Mikasa was trying to drill holes through his head by the way she was glaring at him. He shrugged. "Alright." It wasn't like he cared overly if the stripper was pissy at him, but in all honesty maybe he did have something to apologize for. Mikasa being satisfied with his answer released him with one last pointed look.

"You're food is burning" Annie said as she flipped another page.

"Oh!" Mikasa's eyes went wide and she hurried out of the room. Armin uncurled himself from red love seat and went after her.

Levi sighed and ventured back into the hallway to locate the little brat to apologize. He heard some emo music pouring out of the bedroom at the end and guessing this was the right room, he opened the door. Eren was sitting on a wooden stool in front of a canvas. His low rise jeans leaving a clear sight of the little dimples on his lower back and the tiniest bit of ass crack. Levi groaned internally. Seriously this kid needed to learn how to wear clothing. It was just too damn much. He turned his head to look at Levi. A small paintbrush hanging between his lips. With a huff, Eren turned back to his canvas. Levi took the chance to look around the room. It was a fucking disaster. Worse than anything else he had experienced in this house so far. There was clothing here. Books there. Sketch books interspersed. Paintings hanging on the walls and propped against them. Well if nothing else it appeared the little shit was extremely talented when it came to art.

"Eren" Levi called out in a firm neutral voice.

"Wh-at?" Eren drawled out slowly. "Might not want to get to close. Might catch the _slut_ germs."

Levi let out a little irritated sigh and rolled his eyes. "I want to apologize for overreacting that night. I was just caught off guard about what happened."

"Well you weren't exactly the only one caught off guard. You didn't have to be a dick about it…" Eren said petulantly.

"Yeah, but being a detective, I was a little overwhelmed by the slight prostitution vibe going on."

"WHAT!?" Eren screeched dropping the paint brush to the floor and staring at Levi with large terrified eyes. "You're a cop!?"

"Detective" Levi corrected and watched with amused interest as Eren scrambled to his feet.

"I-I didn't know…I swear that I don't do that ever. I'm not a prostitute…" Eren continued to ramble on in terror. Levi let him go for a while amused by the kid's reaction. He might also be getting some revenge for all those comments about his height. Yeah Levi might be short, but he could still kick just about anyone's ass in a fight. He let it go on until Eren was kneeling in front of him pleading for Levi not to turn him in swearing he would never do it again. His bare chest catching some of the light coming in through his window. That damn light just felt like landing on a pink little nub. His large wide green eyes shimmering with unshed tears and fuck if Levi wasn't getting very dirty images of what Eren could do while he was down there. He shifted back as his body started sending those images straight to his crotch.

"Oh for fucks sake relax Eren. I'm not going to tell anyone jack shit as I was part of that whole debacle too. It was just a dance right? Nothing else?"

Eren took a deep breath and sat back down on that cute little bum. He gave Levi a small hesitant smile. "Right. Just a dance."

Levi let out the breath that he had been holding as his body started cooling down now that there was some distance between them.

"A dance you very much enjoyed from what I remember…" Eren said playfully with a little half shit eating grin.

Levi raised an eyebrow and leaned against a wall crossing his arms as he watched Eren pick himself off of his floor. He adjusted his pants and Levi swore he pulled them down a fraction more. "Don't push it brat."

Eren grinned at him and tilted his head slightly to the side. His brown tresses swaying to the side to match the head tilt. "I wouldn't dare of pushing. That seems to be your thing after all…" Eren continued playfully and damn if Levi's blood wasn't moving southwards again.

He made a tch noise and pushed off the wall moving to the door. "Just clean yourself up and put some goddamn real clothes on brat." Levi opened the door and left the room before he did something stupid again like pinning Eren to that messy bed that had Halloween print sheets on it and showing Eren just how well he could push it.

Levi glanced over the rim of his water cup at a stupidly grinning Eren across from him. Something pricked at the back of his thoughts and he glanced thoughtfully between his cousin and the boy he has been fantasizing about for days. Hopefully this would not turn into an incestuous event that would have him scrubbing his skin and mind for years to come. He set the cup back down and gestured between the two. "So…brother? From what I remember you're an only child."

Mikasa glanced at Eren. "Oh yeah. When my parents died, Eren's parents adopted me."

"I didn't know you're parents passed on. What happened?" Levi asked casually not wanting to pry.

Mikasa shrugged. "House robbery gone wrong. Nothing else much to say." Even though she played it off casually, she could never forget that one day that changed her life irrevocably. It was labeled as a house robbery, but she never believed that. Why would they rob the house when the whole family was home?

 _Flashback_

 _It was like any other day. Mikasa's mom was washing dishes from dinner in the sink. Her dad was in the living room reading the daily newspaper. Mikasa was doodling on some paper at the table occasionally watching her mom's back through the archway of the kitchen. Her happy little bubble was broken in an instant by a crashing sound, yells and then the echoing sound of a gunshot going off. Mikasa ran to the archway of the kitchen. Her mom turned wide eyes towards her yelling at her to run, but Mikasa couldn't run. With another one of those piercing sounds, her mom flinched forward and fell to the ground. Red, so much red, pouring out around her. Mikasa remembered falling down flat on her ass with wide terrified eyes as three men strode into the kitchen. Their guns were lowered and they stared at her with those beady evil eyes. She couldn't even process what they were saying as her mind couldn't get the gunshot sound out of it._

 _Her swirling mind was brought back in an instant when a tiny mass with brown hair charged at one of the men. Large cutting knife in his tiny little hand. Eren was probably moving fast, but Mikasa watched everything in slow motion. Eren buried the knife deep into the man's chest. The man's gun flying forward at the impact. Shouts invaded into Mikasa's head at that moment. Eren yelling at her to live. Stand up. Fight and live._

 _Another one of the men grabbed Eren turning his back to Mikasa as he strangled the life out of her best friend. Something snapped in her at that moment. She would live. Eren would live. She couldn't save her parents, but she would save Eren. On shaky legs she hurried forward, picked up the gun, aimed and pulled the trigger. The recoil ripped through her small frail arms painfully. The man holding Eren dropped him as he slumped forward. Blood pouring out of his back._

 _The other man swore and fumbled with his gun trying to free it from its holster. Mikasa didn't wait a second before she was aiming and squeezing the trigger again. The shot hit the man in the gut, but he was still pulling his gun out. His movement were stopped though by a tiny ball of fury. Eren had grabbed another knife and shoved it through the man's throat. Garbled noises followed before a suffocating silence fell on the house._

 _Mikasa was shaking and shaking and shaking as she succumbed the shock of it all. All that made it into her shattered mind was Eren's constant soothing. His warm hands wrapping his red scarf around her saying it would protect her. Eren's dad found them about 15 minutes later. Mikasa wrapped safely in Eren's tiny little arms._

 _End flashback_

The room fell into silence as Eren and Mikasa's memories came and went. Armin watched them with casual concern as he chewed on a bite of dinner roll. He knew that Mikasa's statement didn't even scratch the surface of that little story. It's not every day that your best friends killed three grown men before they even entered middle school.

"Looks like neither of us lucked out in the parent arena. You're lucky Eren's parents took you in. The foster system sucks ass" Levi stated as he cut a piece of pork chop and brought it to his mouth.

Mikasa furrowed her brows in confusion. "I thought you grew up with Uncle Kenny after your parents died."

"Nope. That bastard died in a bar fight."

"Oh." Mikasa sipped her apple juice quietly. "I guess we were lucky. Even when Eren's parents passed five years ago, Armin's grandpa took us in with them."

Levi glanced at the brunette across from him that was frowning into his plate and pushing his food around. A rare wave of sympathy washed over him. "What happened to your parents?"

"Cancer. Suicide" Eren said blandly. "Excuse me." Eren stood up and left the table.

Levi watched him leave a little regretfully. He didn't want to make Eren feel bad. That adorable face was made for smiling. Not for frowning and looking broken. To distract himself from the sulking brunette he glanced at the girly blonde boy. "Grew up with your grandpa?"

"Yep. Plane crash took my parents when they were on vacation. Don't remember them as I was too young."

Levi turned to the blonde woman who hadn't spoken more than three sentences this whole evening. "How about you?"

"Didn't know my mom. Dad was killed by one of his mental patients" she said like an emotionless statue.

"Well it appears we are just a cheery little group of orphans aren't we?" Levi said without humor. The room fell back into silence after that as everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Levi's circling around a broken looking brunette. After a moment Levi stood up from the table. "I'm going to go check on Eren."

Levi found Eren sitting on the doorstep of the house with his face buried in his knees. Levi slowly pried the door open and stepped outside. He wasn't sure what to say. I'm sorry for your loss loses its meaning over time and usually doesn't do that much good. Levi knew what it was like to be an orphan. It fucking sucked. He let out a sigh and walked over to Eren. He reached out on instinct and ruffled the soft brown locks. Eren peeked up at him. God did Levi love how those eyes seemed to shine with the smallest of lights.

"Hey" Levi said as he sat down next to Eren. He leaned back and looked up into slowly darkening sky. The purples and dark blues of night fighting with the last fading sunlight. A couple cheery stars already making their existence known.

"Hey" Eren responded and mimicked Levi's body posture leaning back on his palms. His knee casually bumping into Levi's.

After moments of comfortable silence Levi decided that it was time for a change of topic. "You're a talented artist."

There was a soft chuckle beside him. "What art we talking about? My paintings or the art I can do with my body?" Eren queried with just a dash of a flirty tilt to it.

Levi let out the tiniest of chuckles of his own and rolled his eyes. So smooth he thought sarcastically. "I guess both" Levi answered truthfully. He glanced at Eren out of the corner of his eye only to be met with a stunned expression on that adorable face.

Eren coughed a little and looked away to bury his blushing face back into his knees. "Uh…well…if you ever want… ah never mind…"

Levi quirked an eyebrow very curious where _that_ sentence was going. He leaned over and nudged Eren with his shoulder. "If I ever wanted what Eren?"

Eren's face buried itself deeper into his knees. His arms wrapped protectively around him to hide his face. "If…you ever wanted another dance…you can ask…but I don't want money…because…ah hell…this is embarrassing as shit…" Eren took a deep breath. "Look I think you're really attractive and I wouldn't mind grinding on you, but I'd rather do it as a normal human being this time" Eren said quickly in one single breath.

Levi looked at him with startled eyes before breaking out in laughter. Real actual laughter. Another thing that was extremely rare for Levi. God this guy was unpredictable and it was so fucking cute. "You're a horny little thing aren't you? You offer that to all the attractive guys you give lap dances too?"

"No. Only you" came Eren's muffled reply followed by a little shrug.

Levi's laughter dried up and was replaced with an unsteady breath when his mind conjured up colorful sweaty images for him. A little tingle ran up his spine while blood started rushing southward. "Well I might take you up on that offer. A couple of questions first though."

Eren's green gazed peeked out from underneath his arm. "Y-yeah…?" he asked in a shaky whisper.

Levi locked his eyes with him and slowly leaned towards Eren. "So this private little dance… Is touching allowed?" Levi whispered in a low voice.

Eren shuddered as Levi's warm breath caressed the side of his flushed face. His head raised up slightly to stare directly into Levi's face that was _so_ freaking close. "S-sure…"

Levi smirked down at Eren and let his finger ghost up Eren's exposed arm without actually touching. Eren's breathing hitched and increased in shallow pants. "Next question… Are clothes a requirement or… " Levi trailed off as he tugged playfully at the shoulder of Eren's t-shirt that had some old rock band on it.

"Oh goddd…" Eren moaned softly and instinctively leaned closer to Levi. His eyes fluttering closed. "God please no clothes…"

Levi used his index finger to trace Eren's parted lower lip. Eren's shaky breath caressing his finger. "Although… I think your sexy little thong can stay…I'd like to see the whole thing during this little dance…"

Eren's defense stance dropped quickly as he turned towards Levi. He was a second away from climbing on Levi's lap when the door opened. The creaking echoing out into the impending darkness. Mikasa glared down into Eren's flushed face. His hands gripping onto Levi's shoulders. Levi's own hand gripping at a slim hip over those low rise jeans. "Oh hell no…this is absolutely not allowed. Not in the slightest" she said in a low voice. The death threats invading the heated little bubble around them in waves.


	3. Sure I'll Dance For You

_**Author note - this chapter is long and full of a long little smut sequence. I just couldn't seem to cut it down. Sorry...but not all that sorry...?**_

* * *

"What do you think you are doing Eren?" Mikasa took a step closer to them.

"Uh… nothing." Eren quickly disengaged himself from Levi's body and sat back trying to look completely innocent, but failing miserably. Those large beautiful eyes gave everything away. It was freaking adorable if Levi was honest about it. Levi didn't even have time to blink before Mikasa was grabbing Eren by the ear and pulling him to his feet. "Oww! The fuck Mikasa!? Let go of me!" Eren protested painfully.

Mikasa pulled him up to her face. "That's right you were doing nothing and it is going to stay that way. Now go help Armin clean up the table." With that she released Eren's ear. The brunette grumbled under his breath rubbing his ear as he marched back into the house.

Levi stood up casually and dusted himself off. He glanced casually at Mikasa who had her arms folded in front of her chest staring at him with narrowed unimpressed eyes. "What were you doing with my brother?"

Levi could feel her oppressive aura wafting in the space between them like it was a living creature. Levi shrugged. "Flirting?"

Levi blinked when a low growl emitted from the woman in front of him. Did she really just growl? What the actual fuck? "Well don't. Eren doesn't deserve to be used just because he's adorable. We might be related, but it won't stop me from cutting your dick off and shoving it down your throat if you hurt my Eren."

Levi furrowed his brows and eventually smirked lightly. Who knew this woman that could pass as a model was so violent? He actually believed she would do it too if those deathly waves had anything to say about it. Well she could try. Levi actually liked having his dick intact and planned to keep it that way. Plus if it was going to be shoved down anyone's throat, he'd prefer it would be Eren's. The punk was too mouthy for his own good. Oh and gorgeous too. "Ok. I won't use him."

"I'm happy we understand each other" Mikasa said pleasantly. A creepy little smile lit up her face, but never made it to her eyes that were still trying to get Levi's head to implode. "It was nice seeing you again, but it's getting late."

Levi nodded. "Alright. I'll see you around I guess. Say bye to the rest of them for me" Levi said blandly and turned to leave waving behind him as he did.

x-o-x-o-x

Levi drank his morning coffee as he read the paper. He flipped a page, but let's be real he wasn't reading the paper. His thoughts were too focused on a certain brunette with a cute little bum and breathtaking eyes. He didn't even get that adorable brat's number. Who knew when he would see him again? Yeah he knew where Eren lived, but the house also contained a certain woman who threatened his manhood. Not that Levi was scared of her. He wasn't, but she was his only blood relative left in this shitty world. He didn't want to piss her off too much by trying to get into that adorable punk's pants, but god did he want to. It was starting to become a problem for him. He pushed the thoughts out of his head and went about getting ready for his night.

This Saturday night was all about Farlan and his bachelor party. Now this party was a hell of a lot easier to plan. Farlan was a simple chap that enjoyed the simple things in life. They spent a little over an hour paintballing. Farlan getting covered with beautiful bruises that Isabel would probably kill Levi for, but man was it worth it. Plus none of them were on his face, so really she should be thanking him. There was no fancy restaurant. Nope. There was beer and pizza. Later into the night found Levi and his little manly group of friends bar hopping.

It was in one of these particular loud and dirty bars, that Levi's eyes were drawn to certain man dancing. His brown locks and slim hips swaying with the music. Did Levi purposefully score a table close to the dance floor to watch? Meh. Maybe. Would he admit to picking the table just so he could watch that lean body dance in those tight ripped jeans and tight tank top? Only in his mind. Never out loud. He watched Eren grind with some other brunette woman and giggle excitedly with her. Was he jealous? Hell fucking yes. Were his jeans getting a little tight watching that body move? Hell fucking yes. Eren grabbed Armin around the waist and Levi watched Armin squeak and whack at Eren's arms. Eren's beautiful faced broke into a fit of laughter. Eren's eyes would catch the strobe light over the dance floor occasionally and it was breathtaking and mind numbing. Levi couldn't stop himself. He was mesmerized.

"Hellooo Earth to Levi" Farlan sang out and waved his hand in front of Levi face.

Levi took a breath and tore his eyes away from Eren to stare into the amused face of his best friend. He cocked an eyebrow in question. Farlan was grinning at him knowingly with his icy blue eyes. "Yes?" Levi asked casually and took a sip of his White Russian.

"Well. We were thinking about heading to another bar, but it appears that you seem very interested in staying here…" Farlan teased and waggled his eyebrows.

Erwin's deep chuckle drew Levi's attention to the tall broad shouldered blonde with his stylized undercut. Bushy eyebrows were also raised in question. The other men around the table didn't make eye contact with Levi probably afraid of a painful death if they even dared to hint at teasing him. Only Farlan and Erwin got away with that shit.

"I have no fucking idea what you're trying to imply Far" Levi said with a slight edge to his normally bored tone.

"Oh really? Because you've been staring into that dance floor full of sweaty grinding bodies nonstop since we got here" Erwin said casually as he took a sip of his own drink.

Levi couldn't stop the quick flicker his eyes did back to said sweaty dance floor only to land on Eren arguing with some tall guy that was trying to grab at him. Mr. Tall Asshole had short hair that was dyed lighter on top than the bottom or the bottom was dyed darker? He was arguing back with Eren grabbing at his hips. Eren swatted the hands away and lips turned into full blown pouty scowl and fuck if Levi didn't feel a wave of anger towards that jackass for daring to touch Eren against his will. Levi didn't even realize that he had started moving until the heat of the dance floor hit him.

He moved instinctively in between Eren and the two toned doofus in front of him.

"Le-Levi!?" Eren asked in shock.

"Hey" Levi said casually. "This guy bugging you Eren?"

Eren beamed at him with a blinding smile that had Levi's stomach doing a little flip. "Why yes he is."

Said guy was gaping at Eren. "What the hell Eren? I just fucking wanted to dance."

"Well I don't want to dance with you horse face" Eren barked back. "I'd much rather dance with my sexy little hero" Eren added cheerfully and wrapped his arm around Levi's shoulders leaning onto him.

Horse face snapped him mouth shut and glared between Eren and Levi. "Fine. Fuck you." With that horse face stomped away on his hooves becoming lost in the mass of sweaty drunk bodies.

Eren didn't remove his arm from around Levi's shoulder and only pulled him closer. Levi let his eyes flicker up into that adorable face that was smirking at him and fuck if it wasn't sexy as hell and doing things to his body. Levi didn't need full lighting to tell that Eren was drunk or at least buzzed. His face was flushed and Levi could smell the booze on him. Eren leaned closer to Levi's ear. "Hey…dance with me Levi?"

Levi squirmed slightly with the heat rolling off of Eren's body and the heated breath hitting his ear. "No. I don't dance" Levi said gruffly.

"Oh come on hot stuff…It's just a dance…You don't need to be scared or embarrassed…" Eren purred and nipped playfully at his ear. He slithered his body to the front of Levi and let his hands slither down Levi's body landing on his hips. Eren gave a little tug pulling them closer together and fuck Levi needed to quit drinking because it was very much starting to cloud his judgement. Especially when a certain man was part of the equation.

His own hands slithered over Eren's body running over those slim hips and landing on the cute plump little bum. Eren rocked against him and Levi squeezed with his hand. A shaky breath escaping him and getting lost in the sweat of Eren's neck. "Yeah…just like that…dance with me Levi…" Eren purred and trailed his fingers on the rim of Levi's jeans pushing lightly underneath the hem of his shirt.

Levi didn't dance in public. Nope. Never. It wasn't something he did. Especially not grinding in a bar with a lot of other sweaty bodies, but here he was letting this beautiful man rub all over him. He felt sweat trickle down his neck getting lost in the cotton of his t-shirt. His back arched against Eren's chest as Eren grinded behind him. Pressing. Pulling. Retreating only to repeat. Eren's long fingers skimmed and pressed against his torso and hips. Levi entwined their fingers with one and reached back with the other to bury his fingers into sweat damp brown strands. His chest was heaving with the heat around them and in him. Everything became a swirl of sensations and his mind zeroed down to Eren. Only Eren. Eren's breathing. Eren's scent. Eren's movements. Eren's body pressed against him. Eren's…well… Levi was having that issue as well. When Eren's hand trailed down to press the front of his too tight jeans, some part of rationality of where they were popped back into Levi's foggy brain. He stepped quickly out of Eren's grasp.

Eren looked at him with confused lidded eyes. His mouth parted breathing heavily. Levi watched sweat trail down the side of Eren's flushed face. "D-drink. I need a drink" Levi mumbled and started to move away from the mass of writhing bodies. He glanced back once and realized that Eren was standing in the exact place he left him looking dazed and confused. Levi sighed and held out his hand gesturing Eren to follow. Those beautiful eyes quickly morphed and shimmered with giddiness. God those eyes were so damn expressive. A dazzling smile broke across his face and he hurried up to Levi's side locking their fingers together.

Levi refused to make eye contact with his group of friends as he walked back up to the table. He picked up his long forgotten drink and took a sip.

"Sooo… who's your friend Levi?" Farlan asked in a suggestive little tone.

"Eren. This is Farlan, Erwin, Mike, Eld, Gunther and Olou" Levi introduced nonchalantly.

"Hi Eren. Nice to meet you. I'm going to get another round of drinks. Need anything?" Erwin asked casually.

"Whiskey sour?" Eren said hesitantly. Erwin nodded and stood up from the chair he was sitting on.

Because there were no extra chairs, Levi did the only logical thing. He wrapped his arm around Eren's waist and pulled him down on his lap. Eren shifted slightly and Levi had to suppress a groan. Was Eren sitting on his lap when he had a hard on the best plan? Probably not, but Levi wouldn't have it any other way. The fingers of his hand that weren't occupied with holding his drink were trailing nonsensical patterns against Eren's thigh.

"So what are you all up to tonight?" Eren asked to make small talk.

"Farlan's bachelor party" Levi responded.

"Oh are you the one marrying Isabel?" Eren asked excitedly.

Farlan raised a sandy brown eyebrow. "Yeah. You know my Isabel?"

"Ah…" Eren chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck. "Y-yeah I met her one time…"

"Cool…" Farlan answered. His ice blue eyes flickered between Eren and Levi again. "So…how do you two know each other?"

A brief little silence enveloped the table. Levi could feel Eren tense in his lap and cleared his throat. "Remember I told you about running into my cousin? Well this punk is her adoptive brother."

Farlan made an O shape with his mouth and nodded slowly.

"How's your bachelor party been going so far?" Eren broke the silence again.

"Been a blast. We went paintballing earlier and don't listen to that man if he's says he won. It's a lie I tell you. I totally kicked his ass" Farlan answered with a chuckle.

Eren stared at them with wide eyes. "You went paintballing? Ah man. I haven't been for ages. I'm so jealous."

"Levi you should've invited your new friend. We wouldn't have minded" Gunther piped in with a warm smile. His dark brown eyes that matched his buzzed hair crinkling slightly around the edges.

Levi shrugged. "I couldn't. I don't have his number."

Eren's eyes flickered at him and he smiled mischievously. He held out his hand expectantly. "Phone?"

Levi reached into his pocket to grab his phone and yes he had to lift his hips slightly to get to it. He didn't mind at all that he had to press up into that teasing ass that kept squirming in his lap. Eren just smirked at him and shifted again. He very much knew the state Levi's body was in. He quickly typed in his number and handed the phone back to Levi.

Erwin made it back to the table with a tray of drinks. He handed them out and settled back into his chair asking what he missed. The rest of the night was filled with banter and chuckles. Levi loved listening to Eren's laugh. He loved feeling it. The slight rumbling dove straight into him and ended up landing heavily into his nether regions. His idly trailing finger would occasionally venture into the inside of Eren's thigh and run northwards. If anyone noticed, no one said a word about it.

"Hey listen Levi… I know you planned this evening out, but we are going to venture outside of your nicely set plans…" Farlan started tentatively with a little smile as they stepped out into the cool night to get some fresh air and away from the blaring music. He pulled Levi to the side away from the rest of the group. Levi quirked an eyebrow at him. "So…we're going to go hit up a strip club. A bachelor party isn't complete without some dirty dancing from practically naked women and even Isabel had strippers, so don't try to lie about it to me" Farlan finished quickly.

Levi furrowed his brows softly. "Oh…" he said neutrally. He did not want to go to a strip club. First, they were dirty filthy places. Second, naked women did nothing for him. However, it was Farlan's bachelor party and if he wanted to go, Levi would just have to suck it up and follow this testosterone filled posse.

"B-but you don't have to come" Farlan added quickly. "I know how you feel about those places. Why don't you just help your cute drunken friend get home safely? Yeah?"

Levi quirked a brow at his friend and then looked at his cute little drunken friend who was talking animatedly with Gunther and Oluo while Mike bent down and sniffed him. The parted blonde hair fell slightly into his face. Eren shivered and scooted away giving Mike a very confused and wary look. Erwin chuckled and put a large hand on his shoulder and told him to ignore Mike. Eld leaned against the wall and watched the scene quietly. His blonde bun was pressed against the brick wall looking ridiculous. Eld reached up and idly stroked his barely their beard. It was pretty much just a patch of hair on his chin. Levi glanced back up, yes up because Farlan was a fucking bean pole. "You sure?"

Farlan grinned at him. "Hell yes I'm sure. Even grouchy Levi deserves to get laid every now and again. Even if it's the night of my bachelor party." After Levi gave him a non-commentary little look, Farlan burst out in a laugh. "Oh come on don't play dumb with me. You two have been all over each all night and I mean _all_ over each other. You were practically already having sex on that dance floor."

Levi shrugged. "Alright. I'll talk to you later than I guess. Have fun the rest of the night."

Farlan gave him a winning smile. His sandy blonde hair shining in the dim street lights. He patted Levi on the arm and gave him a little wink. "Don't forget to use protection."

With that he walked back towards the little group of men. Levi followed a second later. Farlan explained the situation and told Eren not to worry because Levi would make sure he got home safely. The two of them watched the other men hail a cab and disappear into the night.

Eren gave Levi a side glance. "So…what now?"

Levi wrapped his arm around Eren's waist. "Well I did promise to get you home safely. Plus I wouldn't mind getting that little dance you offered last night…" Levi trailed off and when Eren shivered gently, Levi felt the familiar stirring in his body.

Eren grinned down at him and fuck was Levi sick of everyone being so damn tall. He'd make an exception for Eren though. "Alright…" he said slowly. "Your place?"

Levi pulled him down by the front of his tank. Eren's eyes went wide with shock. Levi hovered his lips over Eren's ghosting his warm breath over them. Eren's breathing hitched and his eyes fluttered closed. "My place…" Levi whispered and pulled back leaving Eren in a drunken aroused daze.

x-o-x-o-x

The door hadn't even fully shut before Eren had Levi pinned against it with his body. Having Levi tease him all the way here in that cab was just freaking torture. Sexy sexy torture. He twined his fingers into Levi silky black strands pulling gently to get Levi's face to tilt upwards. Levi looked at him with amused silver eyes right before Eren closed the distance between their mouths impatiently. Levi cupped his flushed cheek and trailed his thumb down it until it rested on his chin. He pulled down with his thumb and Eren obeyed the command parting his petal soft lips. A little groan escaped Eren as Levi eased his tongue into that hot wet little cavern and brushed against the tongue he found inside. Eren thrust his hips forward into Levi even further just begging for some attention that Levi was more than willing to provide. He let the hand on Eren's cheek run down to his neck. He could feel Eren's accelerated pulse underneath his fingertips. His other hand caressed its way down Eren's body until it was squeezing one of those cheeks that he couldn't stop thinking about. Especially since they had been rubbing him in all the right ways tonight.

Eren broke the mouth contact and tongue battle breathing heavily. He rested his burning forehead against the smooth cold surface of the door as he ground himself against Levi's firm body. Levi bit at that delicate neck and sucked gently on his bite mark tasting the saltiness of Eren's sweat. "Ahh… Levi…" Eren moaned softly at the feeling. "Fuck don't leave a hickie" he added and gripped Levi's flexed biceps tighter. Levi smirked against Eren's neck and gripped Eren's ass tighter. He rotated their bodies pressing Eren hard against the door instead. Eren's head fell backwards against the door when Levi trailed his mouth across Eren's collar bone. He wrapped one of his long sexy legs around Levi's waist using it to pull Levi even closer to get the friction his body was so desperately begging for. Levi trailed his hand against the muscled thigh squeezing as we he went. He pulled Eren's panting mouth back against his and plundered every inch of it mercilessly. Eren's tongue desperately trying to intercept as little moans tore from his throat. After one last quick, but firm kiss, Levi disengaged himself from the sexy brunette and started walking away.

Eren stood for a moment in a daze breathing heavily and using the door behind him to keep him standing upright. "H-hey wait! Levi" Eren called after him and pushed himself off of the door. When he turned the corner into the next room, Levi was flopping down to sit on a super comfy looking black couch. A remote in his hand. Eren walked up to him with shaky legs and a confused look. One hand was pushing sweaty hair out of his face. Levi made himself comfy and leaned back on the couch crossing one leg on top of the other. He had one arm thrown of the back. He raised the remote and pushed a button. The room filled with soft music. Levi flipped through the music until he found something that would be a suitable song for the little show he was hoping to get. "I do believe you promised me a dance…?" Levi ventured in a neutral tone.

Eren had paused his steps right in front of where Levi was sitting. He put a hand on his hip and cocked it to the side staring at Levi with those eyes. "I suppose I did…" Eren said in a low sultry voice. "Ok then…" Eren backed up a little. He flipped his hair to the side and looked at Levi through lidded eyes. A hip popped in time with the music. Long fingers trailed down his chest and stomach tugging and pulling at the tight black tank top as they went. Eren's tan glistening skin teased Levi as Eren inched his shirt up slower than a fucking snail. Fingers dipped into the hem of his tight jeans as his body continued to sway with the music. Levi's fingers twitched wanting to grab at Eren's fucking shirt and rip it off of that perfect body to see every little detail. To feel every little bump and dip. To see those cute little pink nubs.

By the time Eren finally removed his shirt, Levi was squirming and so fucking hard it was becoming painful. He could only think fucking finally as Eren tossed his shirt at his face. The smell of Eren's cologne invading his senses. Eren sauntered and swayed over to Levi crawling onto his lap. He wrapped his arms lightly around Levi's neck as he arched his bare chest against Levi raising himself up onto his knees in the process. Levi took the opportunity to run his tongue against Eren's nipple causing an enticing little shudder to run through Eren's body. With a shaky breath he lowered himself fully until his ass was sitting just where Levi needed. Giving him that beautiful friction. Eren's ran his fingers down his grinding body again pausing when he got to the button of his jeans. He slowly popped the button and Levi watched through lidded eyes as Eren pulled the zipper down agonizingly slow. His fingers twitched again where they were resting on the couch. He wanted to speed this whole damn process up, but good things come to those that wait right?

Levi almost groaned aloud in frustration as the friction that he was relishing in left and Eren was back on his feet with his ass right in Levi's line of sight. With hip pops side to side matching the music, Eren inched his tight jeans down over his plump little cheeks that were covered in dark gray briefs. Fuck Levi's body was dripping and begging for release at this point. He licked his lips as those dark ripped tight jeans slithered down Eren's sexy long legs. The second they hit the floor, Levi's last little bit of self-restraint broke and he was on his feet grabbing ravenously at Eren's hips pulling him tight against his body. Eren swayed his hips rubbing himself back and forth over and over again on Levi's very hard issue. Levi groaned against Eren's spine and ran his hand feather light against the front of Eren's little briefs feeling how hard Eren was as well. Eren groaned and thrusted against his hand.

"Continue in the bedroom?" Levi asked in a strained voice.

"Y-yeah…" Eren responded in an equally strained whisper.

Levi planted a kiss on Eren's sweaty shoulder blade before he turned Eren around to face him. He grabbed firmly at Eren's waist and hoisted him into the air. Eren looked at him with startled eyes and quickly wrapped his arms and legs around Levi in response to avoid an ungraceful fall on the white carpet. He chuckled against Levi's neck where he buried his adorably blushing face.

"Eren" Levi said as he carried Eren through his house towards his bedroom.

"Hmm…?"

"Kiss me."

Eren raised his flushed face to stare into Levi's. He gave Levi a little smirk. His green twinkling with amusement. He buried his fingers into Levi's undercut as he leaned in to give Levi a slow sickeningly sweet kiss. Levi loved it. Fucking cute and teasing all in one. Eren hummed into it and slowly parted his lips for Levi's prodding tongue. Levi gripped firmly at Eren's thigh with one hand as he turned the door handle of his bedroom with the other one. A pleasant chill hit their heated bodies as they entered the room.

He tossed Eren onto the mattress getting a cute little squeak of surprise. Levi tore his shirt off quickly. He was about to take care of his pants, but paused a moment to study the man that was very much studying him. Eren's green gaze was roaming all over Levi's chest. His mouth parted breathing shallowly. Levi smirked. Yeah he knew he had a fucking rad ass bod. I mean he should with how much time he spent in the gym. He removed his hands from his pants and strode up to the side of the bed.

"Hmm…I can't seem to get these pants off. Can you help me?" Levi asked nonchalantly.

Eren tore his eyes away from his body with what appeared to be quite a bit of effort. He looked up into Levi's face with wide eyes that quickly morphed into something mischievous and dangerous. A little playful smirk played on Eren's lips as he scooted to the edge of the bed placing his legs on either side of Levi's legs. He reached his hands up and trailed patterns with his nimble fingers. One was trailing up the bumps of his spine. While the other held his hip gently letting his thumb run against his hip bone. Eren leaned forward and licked a path across Levi's abs. His brown hair tickling the skin as he went. Little goosebumps broke out everywhere Eren touched him and muscles clenched. Eren's hot breath ghosted over the front of Levi's jeans. His eyes looked up directly into Levi's as he bit down on Levi's jeans pulling until the button popped free. He let his eyes flutter shut as he rubbed his nose against Levi's stomach. After a moment Levi felt him bite down on the zipper of his jeans pulling down in the process.

Levi squirmed as Eren's slowly inched his jeans passed his hips. A sigh of relief escaped him as he finally escaped the tight confines of his pants. His head had tilted back and his eyes floated shut as his fingers buried themselves into brown hair. Eren leaned back and tapped Levi on the hip with his thumb. Levi glanced down into Eren's seductive little face. Green eyes locked with his. Not that Levi could fucking look away from the scene below him. Eren was leaning forward slowly until he was right in front of Levi's crotch. Levi could feel his hot breath through his briefs. His body shuddered and he gripped tighter at Eren's hair. Eren parted his lips and let his cute little tongue run from Levi's base up to his tip. Levi groaned and felt his knees go weak. Fuck. That was fucking hot and it didn't look like Eren was stopping anytime soon with his teasing mouth. He continued to mouth Levi through his boxers as his fingers crept into those very boxers inching them down slower than anything else he had done all night. It was driving Levi fucking insane. His patience snapped and he tugged at Eren's hair. Eren made a pained noise and glared up into Levi's face.

He opened his mouth to scold Levi, but was promptly shut up by Levi leaning in to kiss him like Eren was the very oxygen he needed to survive. Levi hurriedly squirmed out of his boxers. He pushed Eren down on the bed and crawled on top of him. In the process he yanked at Eren's own briefs. Eren lifted his hips obediently and groaned when Levi dropped his hips down causing erotic friction between their hard lengths. Levi bit Eren's shoulder and groped at the thigh Eren was wrapping around his waist. Eren groaned and arched his sweaty body against Levi's.

"Soo… we going to do this thing or not?" Eren asked a little cheekily as he ran his fingers down Levi's back.

Levi propped himself up to look into that cheeky adorable face. He ran his fingers through Eren's damp bangs to move them out of the way. He gave a sort of little shit eating grin of his own. "Yeah. I think we are. If you want to?"

"Fuck yes" Eren answered in husky voice. He buried his fingers into Levi's hair pulling him down in so a slow sensual kiss that had Levi fucking melting. His muscles started going lax just from the intensity of it. Fuck if he wasn't already thoroughly addicted to the man below him. He had never felt such an intense want for anybody in his entire life.

He broke the kiss after a couple minutes to climb up further onto the bed. Hindsight he probably shouldn't have done it on his hands and knees considering a moment later he hand Eren draped over his back. His hard flesh pressing against Levi's backside and his hot wet mouth nipping at his shoulder blades. One hand wrapped around to run over his chest. The fingers of his other hand inching between Levi's firm cheeks. Levi's eyebrows raised in surprise. Hell even an undignified little noise escaped him.

"Oi. I'm not bottoming" Levi said with some amusement.

Eren chuckled against his back while his finger pressed teasingly at Levi's little forbidden zone. "Maybe not this time…" he said playfully.

Levi rolled over on his back dropping a condom and a bottle of lube next to him. He looked up into Eren's face hovering above him with a confident smirk and waggling eyebrows. Levi rolled his eyes. "Not ever."

Eren shrugged. "I guess we'll just have see… Now why don't you give me some incentive to stay bottom…" Eren said in a low whisper with a little nip at Levi's jaw. He rolled off of Levi onto his back spreading those sexy legs invitingly and Levi would be a fool to deny _that_ little invitation. He was up in a flash sitting between those legs and popping the cap of the lube to coat his thin fingers. He trailed his slicked fingers up the inside of Eren's thigh inching ever closer to that enticing little forbidden cave.

Eren's breathing hitched and his eyes closed the moment Levi's teasing little finger started the process of pushing in. He made a noise of surprise when Levi pushed quickly up to his knuckle. His beautiful eyes flying open to look at Levi with shock. Levi twirled his finger and bent down to kiss and nip against Eren's jaw and neck as his finger worked in and out.

His patience was already paper thin, so it didn't take him long to add a second finger. Eren's head was tilted back with a parted heavily breathing mouth. Levi kissed down his heaving chest and licked and nipped at his pert little nubs. Eren arched and let out a long moan when Levi pressed against the little bundle of pleasure inside. Fuck Levi was so hard and dripping. Eren writhing and making noises below him was too much. He added another finger and stretched as quickly as he could. When Eren started pushing back against his hand, Levi determined it was enough. He quickly rolled the condom on and coated himself. He was just about to press into Eren's needy body when a brilliant fucking idea crossed his mind. He rolled onto his back taking Eren with him. Green foggy eyes looked down at him in question.

"Ride me?" Levi asked as he stroked Eren's burning cheek. Eren gave him a quick peck before straddling Levi. He held Levi's length as he slowly eased himself inch by inch on that hard piece of flesh. His back was arched, head thrown back, face puckered at the stinging intrusion. Levi grabbed his hips tightly and groaned as he was slowly enveloped by that tight hot space. By the time Eren was sitting flush against Levi they were both panting heavily. A trickle of sweat trailed down Eren's neck. Levi had the strong urge to lick at it to taste Eren, so he did. He wanted Eren completely. Everything. He wanted Eren to be his at that very moment. How someone he had only seen in person three times could do this to his psyche Levi had no flipping idea.

He didn't have a lot of time to dwell on that particular query because Eren had started raising himself up slowly on top of Levi. A second later he dropped himself quickly impaling himself. He groaned at the feeling and the fingers splayed on Levi's chest curled causing nails to rake against him. Eren started slowly angling himself occasionally to get Levi to hit him in the right place. That little place inside of him that would have him seeing stars and drooling in mind numbing pleasure. He threw his head back and moaned long when he found the right angle. After that his speed picked up. Levi loved the feeling of being inside of Eren. He loved watching him riding him and moving those hips perfectly.

When Eren's rhythm fell off beat, Levi decided to help him out. He gripped at Eren's slim hips firmly as he bent his knees placing his legs on either side of Eren to give him the leverage needed to pound up into that lovely little hole. Eren groaned lowly in his throat. He removed one hand from Levi's sweaty pale chest and wrapped it around himself stroking in time with the thrusting and dropping. Fuck. Levi groaned. It was so fucking sexy watching Eren work himself.

Levi forcefully rolled them over. Eren made an oomph when his back connected with the mattress. Levi hooked his arms under Eren's knees and practically bent him in half. He pounded hard and fast into Eren. An occasional grunt escaping him. Eren's legs sporadically clenching and unclenching around him was throwing Levi so close to the edge. The tightness coiled and coiled every second in his groin. Eren had a death grip on his 1,000 thread count cream sheets and Levi didn't even give a shit if they were torn under that grip. He reached between their bodies and had barely touched Eren before he felt the pulsing against his fingers. Eren's clenched stomach was covered and his drawn out moan filled the space between them. Levi grunted and pushed deep as the muscles clenched tightly around him making it hard to move. It coaxed out his own orgasm and Levi thrusted lazily riding out the addictive sensation.

He slowly eased Eren's body back into a normal position as he eased himself out. Eren made a soft noise of protest when Levi fully left him. Levi tied off the condom and dropped it into the waste basket next to the bed. He then grabbed a couple of tissues to wipe down Eren's stomach. After he was done, he nudged Eren. "Hey get up. We need to shower and change the sheets."

Eren didn't even open his eyes. "Nah too tired…just sleep with me Levi…" Eren mumbled. He blindly reached out at Levi and pulled him down on the bed. Levi wanted to protest, but having Eren hug at him and nuzzle against his neck was too much of an incentive to let it slide tonight. Right before he passed out, he had the momentary thought that he always melted when it came to what Eren wanted. Why couldn't he ever say no to him?


	4. The Way You Move Makes Me Wet

The moment Levi came back to consciousness the next morning he instantly became aware of how absolutely filthy he was. He could feel the left over sweat coating him like a second skin. He could smell the musky scent of BO and hell it was so freaking nasty. Eww. Eww. Eww. Levi pried Eren's limbs off of him in a frantic state and scrambled out of the bed. He practically ran to his shower. He paced impatiently outside of the shower curtain waiting for the water to heat up. Over and over he stuck his hand under the spray testing it. It wasn't even hot by the time he was jumping under the torrent of clean clean soothing water. A relieved sigh escaped him as he felt the filth being removed from his pale toned body.

After quite a long time in the shower, Levi finally tore himself away. It was hard though. Levi loved his beautiful clean shower. He wrapped a fluffy white towel around his waist and stepped back into the bedroom. Eren had rolled over and the sheets were wound tightly in his legs. Levi made the tiniest of sour faces. His poor innocent sheets were getting up close and personal with a sweaty and dirty crotch. He might even have to wash them twice. He was so tempted to kick Eren out of his bed, so he could clean it this very instant, but a glance at the clock changed his mind. It was only 4:47 in the morning. They had maybe only gotten a total of about 3 hours of sleep. He just couldn't bring it in himself to wake the beautiful man in his bed. His sheets and pillows would just have to suffer through the filth and drool.

He could however take his time to stare at the man in his bed and oh for pete's sake it gave him all these warm little fuzzy feelings that he wasn't used to feeling. He crept up to the bed and ran his fingers through Eren's messy hair. Eren made a pleasant sigh in his sleep and buried his adorable face further into the extra fluffy pillow below it. Levi could have this brat in his bed for the rest of the eternity and be content. Even if the brat was filthy and stinky. With one more little loving caress to that soft cheek, Levi turned around and proceeded to pick up their dirty clothes that were spread throughout his immaculate house. He paused hesitantly in front of the washing machine. Was it weird to wash his clothes with Eren's? He shrugged and tossed everything in. It wasn't like he didn't already have his dick all up in that cute little bum.

He spent the next couple of hours in his office in the basement working through different case files with a steaming cup of coffee. At 6:30 he ventured back upstairs after throwing the clothes into the dryer to watch some morning news on TV. At 7:00 he peeked back in on the man in his bed and found him in the exact same position sleeping like a bear in hibernation. At 7:30 he folded. He was bored and lonely. He wanted to be spending his time talking to Eren not just watching him sleep and petting his hair. At 7:30 he started cooking breakfast. He figured Eren would have a sweet tooth, so waffles it was. He cut up some strawberries and laid a couple of strips of bacon in a pan.

A little before 8:00 he went to go wake up his sleeping beauty. His attention was stolen from the brunette to the brunette's phone buzzing on the dresser where he had left it with Eren's wallet. An adorably sweet picture of Mikasa burying her face in a red scarf flashed on the screen. Levi hit the silence button and let it ring all it wanted silently until it hit voicemail. He started his journey back to wake the Snorlax in his bed, but his own pocket started ringing. Levi fished it out of his pocket and saw Mikasa's name flash across his screen. Maybe giving her his number hadn't been the best idea. He let out a sigh and regretfully walked out of his bedroom to deal with the cock destroying woman.

"Hello Mikasa" Levi greeted neutrally has he went back into his kitchen. Might as well set the table while he was busy on the phone.

"Hello Levi" Mikasa replied coldly.

"What can I help you with this early in the morning?" Levi said as he set two plates down on his dark oak table.

"Well see this morning I woke up and my brother never came back with our friends last night. Not only that, I had to listen to Jean complain obnoxiously about Eren ditching them for a short little grouchy shit with black hair. Now I hate to jump to conclusions, but is Eren with you right now?"

Levi set down some forks next to the white ceramic plates. "Yes."

Oh there is that lovely little growl. "See that's funny because I was under the assumption that you wanted to keep your dick."

"Well you are correct in that assumption" Levi replied as he set down two glasses in the spot above the plates.

"Levi" Mikasa started in a thoroughly 'I'm done with your shit' tone. "I thought I warned you about using my Eren."

"Yes you did. Here's the thing sweet little cousin of mine, I'm not planning on using Eren. I'm planning on dating him." Levi set down the covered plate of waffles and syrup as silence fell on the other line of the phone. It stretched long enough for him to add the strawberries, a can of whip cream and bacon on the table. Hell it even stretched long enough to start another pot of coffee. He had already gone through the two servings it held. "Still alive over there?"

"Yeah…" Mikasa said slowly. "I'm just deciding if I still want to cut your dick off."

"If I have a vote in this decision, I vote against it. Listen Mikasa, your brother is special and I like him. You can't shelter him forever from the dating realm no matter how much you want to." Levi walked into his bathroom and started filling the tub with warm water.

He heard Mikasa make a little huffing noise. "I just don't want him to get hurt…"

"Well good. That makes two of us then. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get your lazy brother out of my bed, so we can have a pleasant breakfast. I promise to bring him home intact eventually today."

"Just please don't hurt him Levi" Mikasa pleaded softly.

"Alright. We'll see you later." Levi stood up from the side of the tub and started walking to his bedroom.

"Yeah bye" Mikasa said in a grouchy little tone.

Levi put his phone back into his pocket and glanced down Eren. He nudged his shoulder. "Eren time to get up."

Eren made a disgruntled little noise and rolled over onto his stomach causing the sheet to slip enticingly down his bare ass. Levi trailed his fingers down Eren's spine and when he got to the edge of the sheet he pulled it down lower to get a very nice view. A little wave of tingling feelings exploded inside of him landing in his groin. Fuck. He could spend every morning like this. He crawled onto the bed next to Eren and leaned in next to his ear as his fingers continued to run paths on Eren's filthy body. "Wake up Eren…" he whispered into Eren's ear before pulling it between his teeth gently.

Eren groaned and turned his head away from Levi freeing his ear from further torture. Levi sat back on his heels and stared at the zombie in his bed. His eyes landed on those plump little cheeks. Hmm…slap that ass or tickle the living fucking hell out of him? Levi smirked deviously as he ran his hand slowly over Eren's ass. Even though it was tempting, he didn't want to wake Eren up that painfully. Tickling it was. Levi trailed his fingers up to Eren's side with feather light touches. He let them rest there a moment. "Eren get up." After no response, Levi buried his fingers deep and tickled without mercy.

Oh did Eren wake up to that. His body jerked violently as he swore and squealed. Levi smirked. It was so freaking cute. Eren tried to roll away from Levi, but only got tangled more in the sheet and couldn't free himself. When he got to the edge of the bed he fell off and landed hard on the bedroom floor with an oomph. Levi peeked over the top of the bed. "You awake down there sleeping beauty?" And oh god did Levi love the little death glare he was receiving from violent green eyes.

"Fuck you" Eren said grouchily.

"Might want to eat breakfast first before going another round" Levi teased. He climbed off the bed and reached his hand out to help Eren to his feet.

Eren slapped his hand away and used the bed to pull himself up. His face scrunched as he got to his feet and tried to take a step. "Shit. My lower back hurts."

Levi gave him an amused look. "I ran you a bath and can carry you there if you can't walk."

Eren was still glaring at him. "I can walk" he growled out.

"You sure?" he asked as he let his eyes run down Eren's naked body. Hell it was beautiful. Eren noticed and quickly covered himself up with his hands. Levi looked into his face and let out a chuckle at the red blush that was slowly spreading on those tan cheeks. He quirked an eyebrow.

"S-shut up and just show me where the bathroom is."

Levi nodded and walked to the bathroom without looking back. He didn't have to. He could here Eren's uneven steps and grumblings. He opened the bathroom door and gestured Eren in. Eren's eyes looked around his bathroom with a little awe. Levi felt a little bubble of pride pop in him. Yeah. His bathroom was freaking amazing and clean, so wonderfully clean.

Eren proceeded to climb awkwardly into the bathtub. Where the hell did all that gracefulness go Levi wondered? Even without it, Eren was still just enthralling. He let out a pleasant sigh and his eyes fell closed as he tilted his head back. Levi walked over to the little basket next to the tub. He fished out an orange and pink bath bomb. He tossed it into the water and Eren made a little noise of surprise before bursting out laughing.

"Fuck Levi that startled me" he said between giggles as his fingers trailed patterns in the fizzing orange and pink bubbles. Levi couldn't tear his eyes away from Eren's extremely happy face as the room filled with a citrus smell. It was perfect. The way his eyes crinkled when he laughed and the wide toothy grin. All those warm little fuzzy feelings inside of him were threatening to consume his very being. He reached out and ran his fingers through Eren's hair softly. Eren looked up at him with those shimmering happy greens and Levi felt like he was turning into a puddle of goo. He leaned forward and Eren's smile dropped just like his gaze dropped to Levi's mouth. He leaned forward quickly and closed the distance between them. Levi parted his lips just far enough to let his tongue run along the soft crease of Eren's lips just to feel them. To taste them. Eren made a pleased hum and parted his own lips. The slow exploring kiss started getting heated soon enough and Eren's fingers were buried into Levi's own hair tugging hungrily.

With more effort than Levi thought possible, he disengaged himself from Eren's mouth. Eren's grip relaxed, but he didn't release Levi. A chuckle escaped Levi and he rubbed his nose against Eren's gently. "Finish getting cleaned up and then come join me for breakfast." Levi left a parting little peck on Eren's flushed cheek before getting up.

First thing he did when he left the steamy bathroom was tear the dirty sheets off of his bed and throw them in the washing machine. He was sitting at the table sipping his cup of coffee as he watched the bathroom door that he had a clear view down the hall of. He rolled his eyes at himself. He was acting like a fucking dog waiting for its master to get home. What the hell was wrong with him? He instantly perked up however when the door creaked open and a towel clad still slightly damp Eren ventured out scratching at the back of his head.

"Uh…Levi where are my clothes?" Eren asked as he walked into the dining room.

"I washed them. You can have them back after we eat. Do you want juice? Coffee?" Levi asked as he stood up from the table.

Eren plopped down on one of the chairs. "Both?" Eren asked.

An amused puff of air left Levi's nose. "Alright. Do you need creamer or sugar?"

"Both" Eren said again slightly distracted as he started looking at the plates of food with interest.

"Go ahead. Dig in and have whatever you want."

Eren grinned at him and did just that popping a piece of bacon in between his lips as he piled his waffle with strawberries, syrup and so much fucking whip cream. Levi was right that Eren very much had a sweet tooth. He also made mental note of how much creamer and sugar Eren put into his coffee, so next time he would be able to do it for Eren. They chatted excitedly as they ate. Well Eren chatted excitedly. Levi just listened to him. He was pretty sure Eren could be talking about taking the biggest smelliest shit in the world and it would still sound wonderful.

When they were finished, Eren helped clear the table and load the dishwasher. He stood awkwardly next to the couch where Levi had settled once they were done. "Uh…Levi can I have my clothes back now?"

Levi's eyes flickered up at him and trailed over his towel clad body one last time. "I suppose" he said dispassionately. He opened the door to his basement to go get Eren's clothing. Eren watched him from the top of the stairs. "You can come down here too if you wanted."

"Are you sure you don't have some prison chamber down there that you'll lock me in the moment I set foot on that floor?" Eren called down in amusement.

"You'll never know if you don't come down here" Levi called back. He smiled to himself when he heard Eren's graceful gate down the stairs. He glanced long enough to see Eren's eyes raking over everything.

"You know Levi, you have a really fucking kick ass house" Eren said with awe as he walked into Levi's decently sized laundry room.

"Thanks" Levi said as he tossed Eren his boxers. He waited to toss anymore clothes as he wanted to watch those slim hips wiggle into those tight little briefs.

Eren absentmindedly started slipping them on, but paused and his eyes flickered up into Levi's face. "Do you mind?" Eren asked with some exasperation.

"No I don't. Please feel free to carry on" Levi said back with a hand gesture to continue.

Eren rolled his eyes and tore his towel off chucking it at Levi's face. Levi caught it with a laugh. When he glanced back at Eren, he already had his briefs on. Wow. That was quick. Levi was still laughing as he tossed Eren his remaining clothes.

They were sitting on couch playing some video game that Levi hadn't touched in years, but Eren insisted they play when he saw it. Levi didn't mind. Not at all. It was actually quite fun. Especially listening to Eren's laughter and swearing. It was after a particular bad loss that had Eren flopping down across the couch in defeat. His head landed on Levi's lap and he was gazing up into Levi's amused face. Levi set the controller down and ran his fingers across Eren's cheek and jaw. They were just trailing against those kissable lips when Levi's doorbell burst their pleasant little bubble.

"You should go see who's at the door" Eren said casually right before he rolled his face into Levi's stomach and bit it.

Levi made a surprised noise. He pushed Eren off of him chuckling as he stood up to see what obnoxious pest was ruining his perfect day. The door opened smoothly without a squeak revealing one of the most annoying people Levi knew. "Of course it's you…" he said with an eye roll.

"Just want to make sure you're alive after partying all night long" Hanji said cheerfully as she pushed her way past Levi. "Plus you make the best coffee."

Levi tried to grab at her and push her back out the door. "Now is not a good time. Please leave me in peace Shitty Glasses."

Hanji dodged his grasp and strode into the living room with a purpose. She needed coffee like right now. Her journey to the kitchen halted however when she saw the brunette laying on the sofa. "Well hello there cutie. Long time no see" Hanji said with too much happiness in her voice. She practically pranced to the couch and plopped down on it. Eren had to scramble to a sitting position to avoid getting tackled in the ambush. His eyes went wide with some terror when she got all up in his personal bubble. "So please fill me in on why you're here at…" she paused to look at the watch on her wrist. "11 in the morning?"

Eren looked at Levi with pleading eyes. Levi sighed and sat on the chair next to the couch. "Eren is here because I invited him over."

"Eren? So you two are on a first name basis now huh? That must have been some lap dance…" Hanji trailed off suggestively.

Eren's flaming face had a heat creeping up on Levi's as well. "Please refrain from talking about that. Eren is more than a stripper and just so happens to be my cousin's adoptive brother. He's here because we like spending time together."

"Ohhhh… Is that so? And Levi of course Eren is more than a stripper. I mean just look at how adorable he is" Hanji beamed at them as she smooshed Eren's cheeks.

"Pleash maksher stop" Eren said. His words getting garbled by Hanji's assaulting hands.

"Oi. Let go of him Glasses and I'll make you a cup of coffee. Than you can get the hell out of here."

Hanji gave one more quick squish and release a terrified Eren. He scrambled up after Levi and followed him into the adjoining kitchen. All the main rooms were connected with decorative arches. Hanji also jumped to her feet to follow them much to Eren's horror and Levi's amusement.

Unfortunately Hanji didn't leave after her cup of coffee. Fortunately she didn't stay as long as she could have. Levi could've spent the rest of the day wrapped up in Eren, but Eren needed to get home and work on a school assignment. Oh the drag of banging someone that was still in school. Did Levi have the brief thought that Eren was too young for him? Of course he did and then he told that thought to go fuck itself.

When they pulled up to the house, Mikasa was outside with a giant trimming shears taking care of grooming the lower branches off of the tree in the front of the house. Her narrowed gray gaze locked onto Levi. She lifted the shears up to one branch and pushed the handles together causing the branch to fall to the ground with a clean cut. Levi gave her a bored look ignoring the very clear implied threat.

There were also two other obnoxious college kids outside having a squirt gun fight. Levi recognized the ponytailed brunette with chestnut colored eyes as the woman Eren had been grinding with last night. She was laughing like a maniac as she chased down a shorter boy with a buzz cut. When Eren caught their eyes they both froze mid-step and grinned at each other wickedly. Eren had his back turned to them, so he did not see his impending doom creeping up on him. Levi kept his mouth closed and watched with amusement.

Eren's screech tore through the air when ice cold water hit him. His back arched at the assault. He turned quickly on his heel to glare at the two. "Oh I'm going to get you two for that" Eren threatened in a low voice and tore after them around the house. Levi smirked at the shouting he heard coming from the backyard.

Mikasa stalked over to him. Giant shears in hand. "Levi."

"Mikasa." They stared at each other for a good couple of minutes before a thoroughly soaked Eren slunk back to the front of the house.

Mikasa glanced at her downtrodden brother and her eye twitched. She glanced back at Levi. "Don't think this is over…Now if you excuse me, I have to go do something."

After she disappeared around the corner, Levi gave an unimpressed look at the soaking man next to him. "It looks like you got your ass handed to you."

Eren huffed and folded his arms across his chest. "They played dirty grabbing the garden hose."

Levi chuckled and ruffled up his hair. "Go get dry and do your homework like a good little student. I'll text you later."

Eren swatted his hand away. "Yeah alright. Talk to you later." He started walking off towards the house. He stopped for a moment looking lost in thought. He turned back towards Levi with an evil little smirk. Levi had a feeling that he should run, but the stubborn side of him stood his ground. Eren moved faster than Levi expected and a second later he was enveloped in a wet soggy cold hug. "I had fun… Let's dance together again soon…" Eren whispered in a low tone and hell Levi didn't care about being wet anymore.

Eren was already up the stairs when Levi snapped out of his little daze and became aware of just how wet Eren made him. "Oi! I'll make you regret getting me wet Eren" he called after the laughing brunette that just sent a wave behind his back.

x-o-x-o-x

Levi endured a Monday morning of Isabel gushing over the fact that he took Eren home on Saturday night. She also begged him to invite Eren to the wedding because she thought they were adorable together and wanted Levi to find all that lovey dovey happiness. Of course Levi refused. It would just be weird. He had literally only known Eren for less than two weeks and barely at that. Yeah he was a little infatuated, but that didn't mean he wanted to metaphorically bring Eren home to meet the family this soon. It was just too soon. They hadn't even gone on a real date yet. He didn't consider a night screwing each other a date. Not even close. Dates involved fancy restaurants or walks around a pretty park. Shit like that.

He sipped on his Starbucks coffee as he casually trailed behind a suspect for the case he was working on. He kept his eyes scanning casually around and he kept his ears open. It was because of that, that he heard a very familiar laugh coming from somewhere behind the trees to the right of him. He was completely drawn to the noise like a bee to honey and he forgot about what he was supposed to be doing. With a quick glance around him making sure no one was looking, he ducked into the trees with every intention of scaring Eren. He never got the chance though because the sight before him had him stopping in his tracks confused.

Eren was sitting on a bench with Mr. Two Toned Asshole laughing. The man's arm was resting on the bench behind Eren's back and he was handing him a half-eaten bagel. Levi felt a little twinge of jealousy hit his stomach and just a tad bit of confusion. Wasn't this the same asshole that Eren wanted nothing to do with on Saturday?

"Go ahead and have it. I'm full anyways" the stupid man said as Eren grabbed the bagel. Their fingers brushing for a split second.

"Alright. If you're sure. Thanks Jean" Eren said casually. Oh so stupid horse face did have a name. Levi didn't like it.

"I can't believe you left me hanging Saturday night to go home with some short grouchy old dude. How old is he anyways?" Levi felt his eye twitch in annoyance. Yep. He definitely disliked this man.

Eren chuckled. "I have no idea and I don't give a shit. It was the best fucking sex I have ever experienced in my life."

The dickhead named Jean hit Eren's arm. "Hey fuck you too."

Eren chuckled again. "No thanks. Why would I settle for mediocre sex when I could have mind blowing sex with the hottest guy I have ever met?" Levi smirked. Yeah. Stick that in your pipe and smoke it Jean.

"God you're such an asshole. Give me my bagel back" Jean grumbled and held out his hand.

"Yeah no way in hell. I'm eating the rest of this bagel. Deal with it." Eren proceeded to claim the bagel as his own by licking all over it.

Jean made a disgusted face. "God I hate you."

"Feelings mutual."

"So I'm guessing I'm not getting any action from you for the foreseeable future?"

"Hell fucking no. Why don't you just tell Marco how you feel about him?"

"Why? Because I don't want to be rejected again. We just started being good friends and I don't want to mess it up."

"Jean it's been three years. Just tell him that you're in love with him."

"No" Jean said all grumpily.

"Fine whatever." Eren proceeded to eat the rest of the bagel while they sat in silence. "You still coming over this Saturday for game night."

"Yeah."

"Cool. I got class in fifteen, so I'll see you later."

Levi watched as Eren stood up and grabbed his school bag. He also watched as Jean's eyes lingered on Eren's cute little tushy and a disgruntled sigh escaped the horse face. That little twinge of jealousy shot right back through Levi. Oh hell fucking no did Levi want Eren spending this Saturday with Mr. Perverted Gaze. He quietly fished out his phone and did something that he said he wouldn't do. He invited Eren to Isabel and Farlan's wedding this Saturday.

Levi's eyes flickered up to where Eren had been walking. Eren had slowed down fishing his phone out of his pocket. His steps came to a stop as he read his message just like Levi's breathing stopped as he watched. Eren's hand dropped and he started taking slow steps again. Levi's stomach dropped at the lack of response. Was it really too soon? Did he just fuck up? Was Eren getting creeped out? What was going through his head?


	5. Slow It Down Just To Speed It Up

Here Levi was freaking the hell out, which was something he never did, as Eren walked farther away. A moment later Eren stopped again and looked at his phone. Levi watched with baited breath behind the bushes and almost died with relief when he saw a message pop up on his phone.

 _Eren: But won't it be weird?_

 _Levi: Maybe, but I really want you to come with me_

 _Eren: kinky... Just text me the details I guess. Like time and what to wear_

Levi let out a shaky breath and sank to the ground leaning against a tree in the process. Seriously what was happening to him?

Isabel and Farlan were thrilled. Of course they would be. They insisted that Levi pick Eren up early and bring him with while they were getting ready. They said it would be silly to have Eren show up by himself for the ceremony. Levi ran it past Eren and he felt a little relieved when Eren agreed.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently. Armin was the one who opened it and gave him a pleasant smile. He said Eren was finishing up in the shower, so either Levi could wait in the living room or Eren's bedroom. Of course Levi chose Eren's bedroom. Why the hell wouldn't he? He was just chilling on the bed with flower patterns sheets this time when his eyes fell on a sketchbook lying on the floor next to it. He picked it up to flip through pages while he waited. His eyes grew wide though when he saw just exactly what Eren had been doodling. It was pictures of Levi. There were some sketches of his face and what not, but what really got Levi were the slightly sensual drawings. These were towards the back, so they were definitely newer. Apparently Eren really did _like_ his hot bod.

His eyes were drawn to the door when a towel clad Eren strolled in all delicious looking. He didn't seem to notice Levi and started fishing out a pair of briefs from a dresser drawer. Levi was more than content to watch quietly as Eren went about his business. It was his own fault for being so unobservant. Levi smirked when the towel dropped and he got a very clear view of those cute little tan butt cheeks. He then wondered if Eren went tanning in the nude. Eren stretched his hands over his head and Levi watched how his back muscles flexed. He was just turning around and obviously just realized he had company. He jumped and squeaked adorably.

"Jesus! Levi what the ever living fuck are you doing!?" he asked in a shaky breath as he placed his palm over his chest.

"Enjoying the show?" Levi said blandly with just a hint of amusement.

"N-no…you're being a creep" Eren said and then burst into a little laugh. "You could have said something."

"Like how I like your drawings…Especially this one" Levi said as he flipped open to page showing a nude sketch of Levi.

The heat that crept up Eren's cheeks over his ears and down his neck was really fucking cute and Levi had to restrain himself from throwing Eren down on these stupid sheets and screwing him. Any other day he might have, but he couldn't be late to help Isabel and Farlan get ready.

"Uhh…" Eren started awkwardly and looked anywhere but Levi. "I had some good inspiration?"

Levi chuckled and climbed off the bed. He walked over to Eren and wrapped his arms around his still shower warm body. He cupped Eren's flaming cheek and kissed him softly. "I'm sure you did. Just make sure you keep that little drawing for yourself. I don't need other random people jacking off to naked pictures of me. Now get ready." Levi left a quick little slap on Eren's butt.

Eren smiled down at him with gleaming green eyes. "Alright. Since you're here, you can let me know if you approve of my outfit."

Oh and did Levi approve. Tight fitted gray slacks that hugged that cute little bum perfectly. A satiny plum colored button up shirt that brought out the green of his eyes. There was no tie and Eren left the top couple of buttons undone. Levi suspected it was in order to torture him all night with sweet temptation. God did he want to nibble at that exposed collarbone.

The day was perfect in Levi's opinion. Not only were two of the most important people in his life getting hitched finally, but he also had a gorgeous, sweet as cherry pie or something plum related, guy hanging around. It wasn't a big wedding and only consisted of their closest friends and it seemed that Eren got along with everyone. Levi considered the 'bring your boyfriend home to meet the family' as a success. Even though Eren wasn't really his boyfriend and his group of friends/coworkers weren't exactly family aside from Isabel and Farlan. Ok. Yeah, maybe his little family could consist of Hanji, Petra and Erwin as well.

Instead of sitting up front like most wedding parties, Levi sat at a table close to the front. The wedding was perfect. As in perfectly sweet enough to make you cry or vomit with how exceedingly sweet it was. After everyone had eaten dinner, Levi stood up with his glass. He of course had to the obligatory best man/maid of honor speech. He ignored everyone else and looked at the stupidly adorable couple at the front.

"Alright, so here's the deal I hate speeches and getting all emotional and crap, but I'll make an exception for tonight" Levi started in a bored tone. "My life was a fucking shit storm. Dead parents. Shitty abusive uncle. Crappy foster homes that didn't give a shit about me. Life sucked until one day I'm sitting in the living room of a shitty foster home and in strolls this tall fucking string bean of a kid with a stupid shy grin on his face. Who would have guessed that this kid would become the brother I never had? I thought life didn't suck as much anymore. I didn't think it could get much better, but I was wrong because a year later we were greeted with some crazy girl with unmanageable red hair and an unmanageable personality to match. Life was pretty sweet after that and we got into some crazy shit. I don't know where I would be today if it wasn't for you two. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you both and it's about fucking time you got married. Congrats."

Everyone drank to the married couple and clapped. Isabel was practically bawling and hanging onto Levi spouting off how much they loved him too. Farlan was smiling softly and patting a grumbling Levi on the back. He didn't want to be the center of attention. When he finally escaped the clutches of the crazy ass bride, he made his way back to the table he was sitting at. He felt a warm flush spread over his cheeks painting them pink when his eyes locked with Eren's. Eren was smiling at him and his eyes were shimmering with approval and Levi felt his stomach flip flop. It was embarrassing. It had been a long time since Levi blushed and here he was blushing like a prepubescent girl. Pathetic. Eren entwined their fingers together as he took a sip of his drink.

Their hands stayed linked as the evening progressed and warm fuzzies were invading every inch of Levi's body. The alcohol probably wasn't helping the heat he felt creeping along his features either. A heat that always seemed to get worse as Eren looked at him with those charming little smiles. It was a hell of a lot worse when Eren would lean in and whisper into his ear. Levi blamed the hot air from Eren's mouth for making it worse. He had no desire to pull away from this man though. He was happy and Levi didn't spend a lot of time in the happy realm of the world. It was refreshing.

The couple had just finished their first dance and other people were joining them on the dance floor. Eren gave a little tug on Levi's hand.

"No" Levi said. He didn't dance in public…or in the privacy of his home either…

Eren leaned in and rested his chin on Levi's shoulder. "Please dance with me Levi? I hardly ever get to slow dance and I want to dance with you…Please?" Eren pleaded softly and left a little peck on Levi's neck.

Well shit. How the hell was Levi supposed to say no to Eren after that? He hadn't been able to say no yet. He was blaming it on the alcohol again as Eren pulled him to the dance floor. "Fine. Just one dance though."

"Yeah of course. Just one" Eren beamed at him. The dim light catching in his gleaming green eyes.

One the sixth song, Levi started to wonder what happened to his mandate of just one song. Here he was still on the dance floor and another slow song started to play. Eren made a pleased hum and wrapped his arms around Levi's shoulders as he rested his head against the side of Levi's. Levi in turn wrapped his arms around Eren's waist and buried his own face into the crook of Eren's neck. He took a deep breath through his nose. Eren smelled delicious. Like something oceany, fresh and strictly Eren all mixed into one.

Levi wasn't sure how he spent the whole night dancing, but he did. It was 2 in the morning when he was driving back to his place. He had quit drinking early in the night and wasn't even slightly drunk. Well not on alcohol anyways. He was drunk however on green eyes, charming smiles and tan smooth skin. Eren yawned and rested his head against the cool window.

"Thanks for inviting me. I had a blast" Eren said happily. Levi's eyes flicked to him and he saw Eren staring at him with a smile.

"Thank you agreeing to come" Levi replied as he stared back at the road.

"Again. Kinky" Eren giggled. "I guess I'd be up for it tonight if you're not too tired old man."

Levi felt something stir inside of him. Something that seemed to linger in his pants. A little smirk played at his lips. "I would actually really like that..."

They drove in silence for a time. The lusty little pricks that had popped up in Levi pants seemed to have packed up and left at some point. Instead there were little fluttering butterflies that had taken over his stomach. "Hey Eren…"

"Hmm…?"

"I was wondering if you would…if you would want to date me?" Levi asked and licked his lips nervously.

Eren was quiet for a moment and Levi chanced a quick peek at him. Eren was grinning widely at him. "Levi Ackerman are you asking if I want to be your boyfriend?"

Levi shifted. Those butterflies were having a kinipshit inside of him right now. "Yes I am. I like you. A lot and I want take you on dates and spend time with you."

Eren leaned over and nibbled at Levi's earlobe sending electricity through him. Those stupid butterflies must have dropped dead because Levi couldn't feel anything besides the static rushing through him in waves. "Oh Levi not only are you sexy as hell, but your so fucking cute" Eren teased and bit at his jaw as his hand ran up Levi's thigh and hell those lusty little bastards were making their way back into his pants. "The answer is yes. I will be your boyfriend."

"I want to be exclusive" Levi tacked on thinking momentarily about the two toned hair jackass.

Eren chuckled and pushed his nimble fingers up Levi's shirt that he had untucked from his pants. Levi's muscles clenched under the cool touch. He gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Deal. Are we almost back to your house yet? I want you to show me just how much you want me to be your boyfriend."

Levi let out a little groan as Eren ran his palm against the front of his pants that were becoming increasingly uncomfortable. "About 20 more minutes unfortunately" Levi said in a strained voice.

"Well I guess we'll have to pass the time someway" Eren purred as he popped the button of Levi's dress pants and pulled his zipper down. Levi let out a shaky breath when Eren's nimble fingers dipped into his loosened pants and played with him. A burning hot feeling ran through him as Eren fished him out of his confines. No. No fucking way was he about to get road head. Was he? A strangled noise escaped him as Eren bent over and let his tongue lick at the hard piece of flesh his fingers were playing with. "Eren…" Levi groaned as he was encompassed in hot wet, so wet, heat. Eren hmm'd in response and the vibration penetrated deep into Levi's groin. "F-fuck…I'm trying to drive here…" Levi said halfheartedly. Any further protests dried up instantly as Eren sucked on him hard and flicked his tongue over the top.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Eren asked as he pulled off with a pop.

"God no" Levi growled.

Eren let out an amused puff of air from his nose and it felt instantly cold on Levi's spit damp length. "Didn't think so…" Eren purred before going back down to suck and bob. His tongue working beautiful firm patterns into Levi. The time surprisingly seemed to speed up as it went on. After about 10 minutes though Levi let out a groan as he spilled down Eren's hot willing throat. Eren swallowed all of it and gave a loving lick before sitting back up. He tucked Levi back into his black dress pants. He adjusted his seat belt and relaxed back into the seat.

A stretched moment of silence showed up after that. Levi didn't know what to say. Would saying 'thanks for blowing me' sound weird? He glanced at Eren who had his eyes closed. He raked his eyes down Eren's body quickly and noticed the tent taking place in those tight gray slacks. He would definitely have to fix that when they got back to his place.

"By the way, everything about you is fucking delicious Levi" Eren said casually. Levi's eyes quickly flashed back to Eren and they met his stunning gaze. Eren licked his lips slowly and hell if things weren't stirring again in Levi's pants. His eyes darted down to Eren's pants again.

"We still have sometime before we get back to my place" Levi started casually. "So if it's too long of a wait, you can take care of stuff. I would assist, but I'm driving. It would be irresponsible of me to become distracted…"

Eren laughed. "Are you saying I can jack off in your car while you drive?"

Levi shrugged and his eyes darted to Eren's pants again. Fuck he just wanted a peek. Eren followed his gaze. Levi's eyes flicked back to the road, but he could still here the zipper of Eren's pants being pulled down. A relieved sigh escaped Eren and Levi's eyes darted over again. Eren was holding himself in his hand stroking slowly. Levi's darted back to the road and the silent car was filled with the sounds of Eren's hand rubbing himself and his shallow breathing. The stirring in Levi's pants was back in full force and his foot subconsciously stepped a little harder on the gas.

He got back to his house in record time and he barely had the car off before he was grabbing hungrily at Eren and kissing him roughly. "Bed. Now" he said in a strained voice.

"God yes please" Eren sighed out.

They were out of the car in a flash and the moment they stepped into the house, clothes were flying everywhere. They were starving and the only thing that could sate their hunger was each other. They didn't even make it to the bedroom. Levi had Eren bent over the arm of the couch with his spit slicked fingers working on loosening Eren up. Thankfully he had brought a condom with him to the wedding…you know…just in case. He fished it out of his wallet and rolled it on with one hand as his fingers fucked into the tight space he craved. Eren was panting heavily grasping at the couch to keep himself balanced. A noise of protest was torn from him when Levi removed his fingers, but quickly turned into a groan when Levi started pushing into him.

"Fuck Eren…" Levi groaned as he gripped tightly at the slim hips. "You are so fucking perfect…" He wanted to go slowly to take his time with Eren, so he didn't hurt him, but he was too needy. Too turned on and impatient. He pushed in with one swift movement and Eren squirmed beneath him.

"Levi…" Eren groaned as he head fell forward. More noises fell from him as Levi pounded into him hard and fast. Levi bent over him and bit at his shoulder blades. Eren had never been so thoroughly taken before and he was crying out before long without even being touched. His release painting the side of the couch. Levi groaned against Eren's spine and road him through his orgasm. Only after Eren's body fell slack underneath of him, did he push deep releasing everything he had. He lazy thrusted as Eren's twitching muscles milked him dry.

Levi pulled out and let his exhausted body rest on the white plush carpet. Eren rolled off of the couch to lay on the floor next to it as well. "That was hot…" Eren said breathlessly.

Levi pushed himself up slowly and grimaced when he saw the cum on the side of his super comfy couch. Well shit. Serves him right for being so impatient. He got to his feet, threw the condom away and quickly went to work on cleaning the couch. If it stained he would have to get a new couch and he didn't want to, he liked this one. Eren watched him through lidded eyes for a while.

Levi let out a sigh when he deemed the couch as clean as it would ever be. He glanced at Eren and realized that the brunette had fallen asleep naked and on the floor. He smiled at Eren and carefully scooped him up into his arms. Eren sort of woke up with a mumbled 'Wha?' Levi shushed him and Eren just buried his face against Levi. Once again Levi found himself cuddling into his bed sweaty and dirty with another sweaty and dirty man, and honestly he didn't even give a fuck. His bed sheets would just have to suffer through it.

x-o-x-o-x

Levi blinked at the clock next to his bed. It was 9:30 in the morning. Since when the hell had Levi ever slept that late in the day? He groaned and untangled himself from clinging tan limbs. Eren made a disgruntled noise and tried to hug him tighter. Levi paused in his struggles to look at Eren. His face was smooshed into the pillow and his hair was pointing in every direction possible. Levi smiled as warmth spread through him. He ran his fingers through Eren's messy hair and the arms around him loosened just a fraction. Levi slowly made his escape.

He showered quickly and then went about making pancakes. Now Levi wasn't exceptionally artistic, but when it comes to pancake art, Levi was a freaking expert. It had started with trying to cheer up a teenage Isabel and had just stuck from there. You know what wasn't sticking though? These pancakes to the pan. Levi smiled as he flipped a pancake. When he was done, he loaded up a tray with pancakes, syrup, sausages, apple juice and coffee which was made just the way Eren liked it. He then proceeded to carry the tray to his bedroom. Levi never ate in his bedroom. That was dirty, but he wanted to do it for Eren.

Levi set the tray down and crawled on top of his sleeping beauty. He started to kiss and nip at Eren's neck. Eren made some noises of protest at first, but then he melted into the loving little kisses. A slow smile appeared on his face and he peeked at Levi under long black eyelashes.

"Hey…" Eren said softly.

"Hey" Levi said. He left a little kiss on Eren's nose and sat up.

Eren followed his example and smiled widely when he saw Levi set a tray of food in front of him. "You don't have to try to convince me to be your boyfriend you know? I already agreed" Eren teased lightly.

Levi shrugged as pink little blush graced his pale cheeks. He set the tray in front of Eren and scooted up next to him on the bed.

"What!?" Eren's exclamation made Levi jump a little. Wide green eyes looked at him and a pancake impaled on a fork was lifted into the air. "You made kitten pancakes?" Eren asked in a surprised voice.

Again Levi shrugged and the pink blush got darker under Eren's scrutiny. "Just something I picked up. I thought you would like it."

"Oh my god Levi! Can you get any cuter!?" Eren said excitedly. He then proceeded to take a bite out of the dangling kitty pancake. "So ferking good" Eren gushed through a mouth full of food.

Typically Levi would be disgusted by someone talking with a mouth full of food, but Eren was too fucking adorable for him to care. Eren swallowed his bite of pancake and took a sip of the coffee. Green eyes gazed at him again. "You made it just the way I like it."

"Yeah." God could Levi get any redder at this point? For fucks sake he could feel his ears burning.

Thank god Eren went back to eating. Levi wasn't sure if he could take anymore of Eren looking at him with such adoration. Levi watched him eat and he was filled with all these warm fuzzy feelings. Eren let out a pleased sigh when he finished the food on his plate. He laid back on the bed with closed eyes and a happy smile. Those eyes flew open after a second though and Eren bolted to an upright position.

"Wait! You didn't eat with me" Eren looked at Levi with wide questioning eyes.

Levi shrugged. "I'll eat something while you take a shower."

"Levi Ackerman" Eren started looking at Levi with hard eyes. "In the future we will fucking eat breakfast together. Do understand?"

Levi looked at Eren startled for a second. Was he really upset? Levi couldn't tell, so he just gave a little nod. "Ok. We will eat together."

"Good." Eren set the tray aside and climbed off the bed in all his naked glory. He didn't even try to hide this time and just stretched. Levi watched transfixed. How did he get this gorgeous guy to agree to be his boyfriend? Eren could have anyone he wanted. Hell he didn't even know Levi. They had only now seen each other four times in person. How the hell was Levi getting so lucky? He couldn't stop the little foreboding feeling from creeping up from the pit of his stomach. This was too good to be true, but fuck if Levi wasn't going to dance through this song for everything that it was worth.


	6. I Like The Way You Handle Things

Levi smirked down at his phone and then took a sip of his morning coffee.

 _Eren: What are you doing tomorrow?_

They had only seen each other once since they became boyfriends, but that didn't stop them from texting…and doing a little sexting as well… Levi wouldn't mind some of that right now. He also wouldn't mind if Eren came over right now, but damn being an adult with an adult job and adult responsibilities.

 _Levi: Going to the gun range with Far in the morning but nothing after that_

 _Eren: What!? Oh please take me with you!_

 _Eren: Well if you're ok with me crashing your bro time… It is our one week anniversary after all_

Levi continued smirking at his phone. He should probably answer right away, but sometimes it was fun to tease Eren. The mouthy shit had made a short joke the other day, so Levi might, just maybe, be trying to get even. Instead he took a long sip of his coffee and watched the birds outside pecking at the birdfeeder he had outside his window. He chuckled when his phone went off again.

 _Eren: Leevviii, still with me old man?_

 _Levi: I don't know. You might shoot me in the leg by accident_

 _Eren: Ha. No I won't. You know well enough that I'm pretty handy when it comes to handling weapons of mass destruction… wink wink_

Oh for fucks sake that was just awful. It still had Levi chuckling though. Levi stared at his phone for a couple moments. He just didn't have any idea of how to respond to that. It was just so _bad_.

 _Levi: You can come with. Far won't mind. Although, I do expect you to show me how well you do handle things_

 _Eren: Whoop! I'm doing a little happy dance over here. Too bad you can't see it_

Levi felt the tiniest of stirring sensations thinking about Eren dancing. Only in his mind Eren was completely and utterly naked and grinding on him. Ah hell this is inconvenient. He has an office meeting that he should be getting ready for. He should not be standing here thinking about Eren's lithe tan body coated with a thin sheen of sweat. Since when the hell had Levi become so damn horny all of the fucking time?

 _Eren: Here's a little peek…_

Levi groaned at his phone and his stirring definitely became more pronounced. Attached was a picture of Eren's lower stomach showing his thumb hooked into his unbuttoned jeans tugging down. Levi could see his little happy trail and his entire hip bone. Apparently boxers were not in the wardrobe selection today. Well fuck. Now he's way too horny.

 _Levi: you alone?_

 _Eren: yeppers_

Levi set his cup of coffee down and headed to his bedroom. Along the way he shimmied out of his slacks and left them in the hallway. He plopped down on his bed getting comfy and looked at his phone again. His thumb hit the little phone icon and placed the phone next to his ear.

"Hello hot stuff" Eren purred into his ear.

"You're such a fucking tease Eren" Levi said in an exasperated tone. "I have a meeting that I should be leaving for shortly, but now I'm very much distracted thanks to you."

"Really…well how can I fix that for you?" Eren asked in a low sultry voice.

Levi smirked and trailed his fingers down his chest. "Hmm…why don't you talk dirty dancing to me?" Levi shivered as he inched down his boxers.

"Oh sweetheart I'd do anything for you... Just let me get myself comfy real quick k?"

Levi quirked an eyebrow when he heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Did Eren really just put the phone down there for him to listen to? He heard a sigh of relief next.

"How hard are you right now?" Eren asked like it was everyday conversation.

Levi let out an amused snort. "Not hard enough… You going to fix that for me?" Levi started a slow stroke.

"Yep. I just need a moment to get all warmed up. You shouldn't dance without stretching first. Might pull something. We wouldn't anything pulled right?" Eren let out a breathy little chuckle and Levi couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Depends on what's being pulled I guess and how hard." Levi let out a pleased noise and stroked a little harder.

x-o-x-o-x

Erwin cocked a questioning bushy eyebrow at Levi and glanced at the clock on the wall. Levi was 5 minutes late. Which really isn't that bad, but by Levi standards it was like an omen the world was coming to an end.

"Sorry I'm late. I had some things to handle" Levi said neutrally and sat down at the table in the office.

Erwin gave him one last look before starting the meeting. After the meeting Erwin pulled Levi into his office. Levi sat at the chair in front of the large wood desk. Erwin sighed and sat in the chair across from him. He leaned back and linked his hands together.

"You were late" Erwin said plainly.

Levi shrugged. "I was."

"You're never late. In fact you usually the first one to anything. Should I be concerned?"

"Nope. Are we done here?"

Erwin sighed and signaled with his hand that Levi could leave. Levi was just turning the door handle when Erwin spoke again. "Don't let it become a habit. You are the best Levi. I'd hate to have to have you in this office again."

Levi didn't say anything and just left the room. Levi knew he messed up today. He was never late. He was always on the ball. He just couldn't seem to want to stop talking with Eren. After they had finished their little dirty talk, they had just talked. Levi got lost in that musical voice and then lost track of time. He rubbed his temples after he sat down at his desk. He really needed to focus. No more thoughts about Eren today. With that decision, Levi got to work. He was currently working on finding the new drug lord that popped out of nowhere. Whoever it was now had a monopoly for not only the entire state, but the surrounding states as well, dealing meth, cocaine and god knows what else. Fucking evil bastard. Levi always had a touchy spot when it came to drug investigations. He loathed them with every fiber of his being. They preyed on the weak, poor, people with mental health issues, or people with personal problems. Levi had personal experience in the whole horrid affair. When he was a teenager, he spent way too much time under the influence of narcotics. If it wasn't for Farlan and Isabel pulling him out of it, fuck he wouldn't know what would have happened. He shut his computer down and pocketed his gun. Time to do some people watching.

x-o-x-o-x

Levi knocked on the shitty door with peeling paint. A moment later, Annie opened the door. Her hair was in the typical ponytail and she was in her typical attire, sports bra and baggy shorts. "Eren's in the living room." With that comment the blonde walked away and up some stairs that were to the right of the door.

Levi entered the house and shut the craptastic door behind him. God this house was horrid and it was still filthy. He walked through the archway of the living room and took in the scene in front of him. Apparently stupid Mr. Can't Decide What Hair Color I Want was visiting. He was currently grasping Eren's light blue tee and shouting in his face.

"You fucking cheated! You bastard!" Mr. I Have To Compensate For My Small Dick yelled into Eren's face.

Levi quirked an eyebrow. What the hell were they talking about? Levi frowned slightly. He didn't like that sentence at all.

"Fuck you asshole!" Eren shoved Jean backwards and the taller boy's stumbled backwards with Eren's shirt still in his grip causing Eren to stumble as well. "It's not my fault I spent my money wisely and bought the right properties! It's not my fault you landed on my hotel!"

"You were stealing money from the bank! Admit it Mr. Banker!"

"Oh for crying out loud it's just Monopoly! Chill out!" Armin cried out trying to break the two of them up.

A heavy laughing drew Levi's attention to the ponytailed brunette laying on the floor clutching her stomach with tears pouring out the corners of her eyes.

Jean released Eren with a shove. "Well he fucking cheated!"

"I did not!" Eren bellowed back. "You just suck at everything you do!"

"Guys!" Armin whined in exasperation.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting" Levi interjected from where he was leaning against the archway. Levi repressed the grin that was threatening to make itself known when Eren looked at him with wide startled eyes. A rosy little blush was creeping across his tan cheeks.

"H-hey…" Eren stuttered. His anger completely gone and replaced with a huge dose of embarrassment. "You're early…"

"Yes I am" Levi replied blandly. Levi met the two toned haired male's narrowed gaze evenly. The man was frowning and eyed him up and down. With a scoffing noise he plopped down on the couch, so that his back was to Levi.

"Hey Levi" Armin said pleasantly from where he was kneeling in front of the coffee table. He gave a little wave. "Sorry you had to witness the breakdown of these immature children."

"Hey!" Eren said with indignation.

"Oh so this is Levi!" The brunette pulled herself off of the floor. She took a giant bite of a donut as she eyed him up and down. She swallowed loudly. "You are so right Eren" she beamed at Levi's blushing man with shifty eyes. The brunette hopped to her feet and walked up to Levi. She grasped his hand and he could feel the powder from the donut on them. Gross. So fucking gross. He definitely had to wash his hands now. "I'm Sasha Blouse" she said cheerfully as she shook his hand.

Levi shivered. This girl reminded him very much of Hanji and that was terrifying. As politely as he could, he tore his hand free from her spastic grasp. "Levi Ackerman."

"Oh!" Armin piped up again. "Have you met Jean yet?"

"I've seen him around" Levi said neutrally trying to mask his true feelings for the man that kept touching _his_ Eren. Jean didn't turn around or say anything and neither did Levi. The room fell into silence. It was so awkward that you could feel it in the air. "Are you ready to go?" Levi directed his question to Eren.

"Uh…yeah. Let's go" Eren said quickly and walked over to Levi. He grasped his hand and started pulling him from the house. "See you guys later" Eren called behind him with a wave.

They drove in silence for a little bit. Levi glanced over at Eren occasionally. He was biting his lower lip and fidgeting. Levi assumed he was highly embarrassed to be caught in such a childish fight over fucking Monopoly for crying out loud. There was also something nagging at Levi's mind and it was driving him a little crazy and paranoid.

"What's the deal with you and that Jean guy?" Levi finally cracked and asked. He glanced at Eren from the corner of his eye.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Eren asked with confused eyes.

"Like is he an ex or something?" Levi asked again trying to sound casual.

"Ugh. No. Gross. I would never date Jean" Eren said with a sour face. "We're pretty much frenemies I guess."

"So you've never hooked up before?" Levi asked. He could feel those little irritated butterflies fighting each other in his stomach and it was an uncomfortable feeling. A moment passed in silence and Levi glanced at Eren again. Eren was staring at him with an amused face.

"Are you jealous Levi?" Eren teased lightly.

Levi gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. "Just curious…"

"You're so jealous" Eren sing songed. "But just so you know, you don't need to be jealous. Yeah we've hooked up before. Usually when we're both shit faced or one of is depressed or horny, but I can tell you with 100 percent honesty I do not want to date Jean Kirstein. He's totally not my type."

Levi smirked. "No I guess not. From what I've heard you're into grouchy and sarcastic assholes all wrapped up in hot little packages."

Eren furrowed his brows and his lips puckered for a second before realization dawned on him. "Oh my god! You heard that conversation!?"

"Yep" Levi said in an amused tone as Eren stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Eren closed his mouth and ran a hand over his face. "That's embarrassing. In my defense you were being a prick."

Levi chuckled. He reached over and ran his fingers through Eren's hair. His smile grew when Eren leaned into the touch. "I'm happy I heard it. Hearing you be an angry brat made me like you more."

Eren chuckled and kissed Levi's palm. "Oh really?"

"Yep." Levi regretfully put his hand back on the steering wheel. "On a side note I wouldn't worry about being embarrassed by that conversation. I would spend your energy being embarrassed that you almost got into a childish fist fight over Monopoly."

Eren groaned and let his head fall against the window.

"So…" Levi started tentatively again. "Just so I don't ever put my foot into my mouth, have you hooked up with any of your other friends?"

Eren gave an amused snort. "You're awfully concerned with who I've shared a bed with, but I'll be honest with you. After a very heavy night of drinking Annie and I slept together, but just the one time because it was really fucking awkward. No pun intended either."

Levi frowned thoughtfully. "So you're bi?"

Eren shrugged. "I guess, but as they say, I lean very heavily toward the grouchy and sarcastic assholes all wrapped up in a hot little manly packages."

Levi rolled his eyes and pulled into a parking spot. "I'm still not sure someone who fights over Monopoly should be allowed to handle a firearm."

"You'll just have to show me how it's done than, won't you?" Eren replied lightly as he hopped out of the car.

They greeted Farlan and went inside. Eren quietly let Levi decide what gun he should practice with. Levi picked out a standard handgun figuring it was easier. They then made their way out to the range. The different cubicles were big enough for two people to stand, so Levi joined Eren in one of them. He took his time explaining pretty much everything because Eren looked at him with large innocent eyes and said he wasn't sure what to do. Eren was smirking when Levi helped to adjust his body. Levi couldn't lie and say he didn't enjoy touching Eren because he very much did.

Levi watched as Eren lined up the gun with the target in front of him. A tiny little side smirk was gracing those soft lips. Eren's muscled flexed slightly as he pulled the trigger. Levi looked out to the field. The targets they chose today left a neon splash wherever a bullet struck. Levi furrowed his brows slightly for where that little neon splash was. Right dead center. He gave Eren a skeptical little look.

Eren looked at him innocently and shrugged. "Beginner's luck?" he offered lightly.

Levi wasn't so sure about that. Especially as Eren fired off more shots and they all landed in the center ring of the target in a little cluster. Levi had shot his own target as well. Not surprisingly, all of his shots were all dead center too just in a smaller cluster than Eren's were. Levi set his gun down and looked at Eren with a raised brow.

"You've gone shooting before" he accused in an amused tone.

Eren gave him a conniving little smirk. "Maybe."

Levi rolled his eyes. Sneaky little shit playing all innocent and crap. He clicked the button to bring the targets back to them. He swapped them out for new ones and they reloaded their guns. They spent about an hour at the range and then went out for food. Levi enjoyed himself. He enjoyed that Eren and Farlan got along swimmingly. He enjoyed learning more about Eren like how he was pretty good at handling a gun. It was hell of a turn on watching him handle it with confidence. Oh and that accuracy though. Damn it was hot. He couldn't wait to get Eren back to his place and have him handle other things.

It was around 4 in the afternoon when they pulled into his garage. Levi held the door open for Eren and the moment they were both into the house, his hands were already on Eren's hips pulling him tight against him. "You like teasing me don't you?" Levi said amusement as he traced the top of Eren's jeans.

Eren arched against his chest. "Maybe… You like it though…" Eren pulled away after a moment and walked into the living room.

Levi was quick on his heels. He gave Eren an amused questioning look as Eren pushed him down to sit on the couch straddling him in the process.

"I've got another little thing to tease you with too… if you're interested that is?"

"I think I could be… What is it?"

"Tut tut. It's no fun if I tell" Eren leaned in and kissed him slowly. He gently pulled Levi's lower lip in between his teeth and teased it gently. Levi ran his hands up Eren's thighs to rest them on his hips. Eren tugged once more on Levi's lip and looked at him under his lashes. "Can you put some music on?"

Levi smirked. "Alright…" He reached over for the remote that was on the end table next to the couch. He couldn't quite reach, and it had Eren laughing and rolling off of him to the floor. Levi frowned as a little bubble of embarrassment popped on his cheeks painting them pink. God he hated being short sometimes. He gave Eren a light kick in the side as he laid on the floor laughing and scooted over to grab the remote to his sound system. He clicked through some songs looking for something suitable for what he thought was going to happen.

"Wait! Stop! That one. I like that one" Eren said quickly scrambling to a sitting position. Levi left the song playing and reclined into the sofa staring at Eren. Eren raised a finger into the air. "One sec. I got to get back into the mood. Someone killed it by being short."

Levi gave him a little scowl. It had the upset effect though and Eren gave him a dazzling little smile. He took a deep breath and stood up slowly. He closed his eyes and started swaying with the beat of the music. He opened his eyes after a couple seconds and gave Levi a seductive little work as he swayed his way over to where Levi was sitting.

Levi held his arms to the sides to allow Eren to climb onto his lap. As Eren swayed and grinded on top of him he slowly inched his shirt off. He wrapped it around Levi's neck and pulled him forward with it until they were kissing. He moved his tongue against Levi's in time with the music and Levi's mind fell into a little trance. A sexy little trance called Eren. Levi's lungs were starting to demand air just when Eren pulled away. Eren grabbed at his wrists to stop the current exploring they were doing on his torso and pushed them to the sides again.

Now that Levi's hands weren't in the way, Eren ran his own hands over him. His hips popped and ground with the music as his fingers inched down. Levi's eyes tracked the movement of those sexy little fingers to where they were undoing the button and zipper of his jeans. Levi licked his lips. His own pants were extremely tight as lusty little bastards in there partied along with the music and grinding.

Eren raised himself to his knees as he slowly started to inch his jeans off of him and that's when Levi saw it. Fuck. Holy shit. He was rock hard in an instant. He groaned and reach up to grasp the straps of the thong that Eren was wearing. Eren smirked sexily down at him and Levi fucking lost it. Levi pulled on a strap with one hand while the other urgently pulled Eren down into a heated kiss. Eren moaned as he aggressively ran his tongue over every surface he could reach and he let the strap snap back against Eren's hip. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's and pulled him closer. The music and grinding dance was forgotten as heat exploded between them. It was now a dance of pulling and grabbing and trying to breath the other person in.

Eren pulled away eventually breathing heavily. "B-bed?" he asked in a breathy whisper.

"Yes" Levi replied back quickly. Eren climbed off of Levi's lap and the moment he was standing, Levi relieved him of his jeans. He pulled Eren back in for a kiss as his fingers traced the string of the thong in-between Eren's plump cheeks. Eren moaned and arched against him causing Levi to groan. God he wanted this man so fucking much.

In a flash Eren was falling back on his bed and Levi was finishing pulling his own boxers off. He was then crawling on top of the lean toned man on his bed dropping his hips to connect them. He fished out the items from his drawer and quickly coated his fingers. The slicked fingers trailed the thong string again pushing it to the side as he pushed his finger in. The fingers in Levi's hair tightened and Eren moaned into his mouth as he pushed deeper. Levi worked as quickly as he could to get Eren loosened up. The thong was stretched so fucking tight due to Eren's hard length and it was so hot Levi wasn't sure how long he would last. He needed Eren like right now. His body demanded it very loudly. He removed his fingers and a second they were replaced with something much bigger and rock hard.

Eren moaned lowly and clawed at Levi as he eased himself. Levi buried his face into Eren's neck and nipped at it tasting Eren's sweat. His fingers traced and gripped at the thong straps on Eren's hips. He could feel the string between Eren's cheeks rub against him as he pushed. He groaned and bit down on Eren's shoulder. After a moment of heavy breathing, Levi started to move. Slowly. He went so freaking slow to really feel that string fight against him. He loved it. Eren arched underneath him breathing heavily. He kept the slow pace and Eren sloppily pulled Levi in for a sloppy little kiss after a little bit.

"Please Levi…I need more…" Eren pleaded in a breathy voice. He wiggled his hips to emphasize his point.

Levi propped himself up as he continued his slow torturous pace to stare into Eren's flushed face and heavily breathing mouth. His green eyes were pleading and lidded. Levi hooked his arm under Eren's knee and spread him open further as he continued his slow thrusting. Eren whined and gripped tightly at his biceps.

"Pl..Please…" Eren whined and arched his hips trying to get more friction. Levi traced the strap with the fingers of one hand until he got to Eren's demanding length. The front of the thong was soaked and Levi slowly stroked Eren through the material. Eren growled in frustration after a couple of more minutes. He gripped Levi's hips tightly and used his weight to flip them over. He hissed when Levi fell out of him. Levi's eyes widened in surprise as his back hit the mattress. Eren was on top of him in a flash and dropping onto Levi's hard length. He arched his back and groaned.

Levi watched with heated eyes as Eren moved on him fast and erratic. He had fished himself out of the tight thong and was stroking quickly to match the up and down of his hips. His other hand was gripping tightly at Levi's shoulder to keep balanced. His lips were parted as he breathed quickly. His head was tilted forward leaving his bangs covering his closed eyes. While Levi's eyes devoured the sight on top of him, his hands were busy running over Eren's flexing thighs and hips and groping clenching plump butt cheeks.

"Eren look at me" Levi said in a strained voice.

Eren's eyes fluttered open and Levi felt his toes curl staring into those breath taking eyes. Levi continued to drown in those lusty green forests as his hips lifted to match Eren's dropping. Eren moaned and the arm holding himself up shook violently with the strain. Levi reached up and pulled Eren down for a messy kiss with too much tongue. Eren's stuttered on top of him and Levi felt warm liquid hit his stomach. He also felt Eren's muscles clench around him tightly. Levi groaned into Eren's hot mouth as he lost himself in that tight heat.

Eren lifted his hips until Levi fell out and then he flopped down on top of Levi. "I learned something today…" Eren started as he breathed heavily.

"Hmm…?" Levi replied as he caressed Eren's sweaty back.

"You turn into a teasing asshole when thongs are involved…"

Levi laughed and kissed Eren's sweaty forehead once he pushed the hair out of the way. "I learned that when you get sexually frustrated you turn into a wild beast."

"Well at least we are learning things about each other, but you know I'd prefer to learn stuff about you outside of the bedroom too."

"I'd like that too. Now do you want a shower or bath?"

"Bath sounds nice. Than can we please eat? I'm starving."

Levi laughed and pushed Eren off of him to get the bathtub filled. He came back finding Eren exactly where he left him except this time he was sleeping. Levi smiled down at him. He couldn't wait to get to know everything about this beautiful man.


	7. Drowning In A Sea Of Green

Levi had this habit of avoiding topics that made him feel uncomfortable, so it only made sense that he was avoiding the topic of Eren being a stripper. He purposefully pushed it out of his thoughts, but sometimes those little buggers had a way of making his life a living hell. He hated thinking about other men looking at Eren, especially a naked Eren. He hated thinking about other men touching Eren or having Eren grind on them. It made him sick, depressed and pissy all at the same time. He didn't want to share Eren with the world, but they had only been dating for about a month and Levi just didn't know how to broach the subject.

At this very moment though he really regretted not asking Eren to quit because here he was in one of the places he hated most. A dirty filthy skanky strip club watching the object of his affections swinging that beautiful body around a pole while dirty perverted people watched him. Fuck. It was turning out to honestly be one of the worst nights of his life. He would take a drunk abusive Kenny over this any day. First, Erwin passes off this little follow and spy mission onto him, so Levi had to follow Mr. Criminal wherever he was going. Second, Mr. Criminal just so happened to feel like visiting a nasty little strip club that had Levi's skin crawling in disgust the moment Mr. Criminal disappeared into the building. Third, the reason that this was becoming the worst fucking night ever, Mr. Criminal was slipping green little bills into the thong straps of _his_ green eyed lover. He was watching Mr. Criminal say perverted things to Eren and every fiber of Levi's very soul was being shred to pieces.

Fuck this job. Fuck this night. He just couldn't. He _couldn't_ watch this. Erwin would just have to scold him or some shit. He was breaking all at once. His heart felt like it was being stabbed repetitively with a dull 2 point pencil. His lungs felt like they were being crushed. He quickly stood up and glanced one more time at the stage and when his eyes locked with shocked green, he fucking lost it and bolted for the door.

His hand was shaking when he pushed the key into the lock on his door. Fuck. He needed to calm down and he needed to think. He had to do something. He couldn't live like this. While his mind swirled, his body moved automatically to the kitchen to make one soothing as hell cup of tea. Ok. He wanted to be with Eren. The brunette was like fucking sunshine brightening his life. He was also like fucking rain soothing and cleansing all the shitty things. He was beautiful and intelligent. Why the fuck was he stripping for a living? He didn't seem to like it at all. Like not at all. He actually seemed too loath the career. So why do it? Levi tapped his fingers on the marble counter top as he sipped his tea. His mind still a jumbled mess. The fingers stopped right before landing back on the hard surface as the answer ran through his mind like a lightning bolt. Money. Eren had mentioned how they were always struggling for money. Levi practically dropped his phone in his haste to pull the damn thing out of his pocket. He could solve everything. Than Eren wouldn't need to strip and Levi wouldn't need to have any more mental breakdowns. His fingers started tapping again as the phone rang and rang.

"Levi? What the hell? It's 11:30 at night. Why are you calling me?" Mikasa asked in a slightly miffed voice.

"Don't pretend you were sleeping college girl. I was just thinking about how you are Kenny's niece right?" Levi started.

"Well yeah…?" Mikasa confirmed with some confusion.

"I want to give you some of the money that was left to me when he died. It's only fair and it will help you and Eren with finances. A diet of ramen noodles isn't healthy."

There was a stretch of silence. "Are you sure?" Mikasa asked in a hesitant voice.

"Yes. I am very sure" Levi said firmly.

"Um… ok…"

"Good. What's your bank information and I'll wire you the money."

Levi logged out of his online bank account after having wired the money. He let out a pleased sigh and mentally patted himself on the back. Problem solved. Everything would be perfect now. Eren would stop stripping for anyone that wasn't Levi. Eren would be his completely and the thought left all those warm fuzzy feelings swimming around inside of him. He wasn't sure how much they needed, but he figured 100,000 was enough for now. He went to bed that night feeling pretty damn confident about the whole thing.

x-o-x-o-x

A pounding on his door jolted Levi awake in an instant. He glanced at the clock it was 3 in the fucking morning. What the ever living hell? He rolled out of bed and slipped some clothes on. He hesitated to grab the gun in his night stand. He decided against it. Anybody announcing their present that loudly probably didn't plan on disemboweling him. It was probably a drunk Isabel or Hanji or another one of his annoying friends.

Or it was a beautiful brunette which was a hell of a lot better in his mind. Eren didn't even wait for an invite inside before he was pushing his way past Levi kicking his shoes off. Levi quirked an eyebrow and closed the door. He then made his way into his living room where Eren was pacing and looking just the tiniest bit agitated.

"Eren?"

Eren paused and looked at him with those big expressive eyes. "I'm sorry!" Eren blabbered out quickly. "About tonight at the… you know…" Eren finished and hung his head. He wrapped one arm around himself and held onto the elbow of his other arm. His shoulders drooped. "I hate doing it, but we needed the money… but… that's not really a problem anymore. Is it?" Eren asked raising his eyes up slowly to look into Levi's under his long dark eyelashes. Levi got the impression he was searching for something. "Did you just give us money to stop me from stripping?"

Levi plopped down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. Eren hesitated a moment before sitting down. Levi could feel the tenseness rolling off of Eren, so he ran his fingers through Eren's hair trying to soothe him. "That the main reason yes. Seeing you tonight was like living a fucking nightmare. It hurt so unbelievably bad. I've dealt with a lot of shit in my life Eren, but nothing prepared me for that." Eren slumped further and buried his face into his hands. "But I also did it because Kenny was Mikasa's family too and she deserved to get part of what the shithead left behind even if she was an infant when he died. It was the right thing to do. If it just so happens to mean that you never have to take your clothes off for the perverted masses ever again, well than that's a huge fucking benefit."

Eren let out a sigh and fell against Levi. He wrapped his arms around Levi's waist and rested his head against Levi's chest right above his heart. "I feel like I should maybe be offended that you are throwing money at us just so I won't dance naked for other people. It almost feels like you're buying my body, but you know what? I can't find it in me to be mad. I'm just too fucking happy that you still want to be with me even after tonight and I don't have to strip anymore." Eren kissed Levi's neck. "Plus I don't mind the thought of belonging exclusively to you. Even if you paid for it."

Levi chuckled. "I thought you weren't a prostitute? That sounds a little too much like prostitution. Please never ever phrase it like that again. I was just helping my family out."

Eren crawled on top of Levi's lap and started nipping playfully along Levi's neck. "I'm fine with being a prostitute if I'm your little prostitute."

Levi's hands groped at Eren's butt. "God Eren please stop. You are not my prostitute. You are my boyfriend."

Eren pushed one hand up Levi's pajama shirt. "Either way I still love you" Eren whispered softly against Levi's ear before letting his tongue run along the shell of it.

Levi's hands stopped their sensual grabbing and one cupped Eren's cheek. He pulled Eren's face up to study it. His tan cheeks were stained cherry and his eyes shifted nervously. A pink tongue flicked out quickly and licked his lips. "What did you just say?" Levi asked. All the warm fuzzies inside of him were ganging up on his heart right now beating it with sticks. Levi wasn't sure if he should grab a figurative hose and hose them away or let them rage in their furious battle.

"I love you Levi Ackerman" Eren said firmly. His shifting eyes stopped and locked with Levi's shining with a fierce determination.

"God Eren. You are going to be the death of me…" Levi said quietly and pulled Eren's slicked lips against his. Eren buried his fingers into Levi's hair and tugged at it. His tongue eagerly pushed into Levi's mouth and ran over every surface. It especially focused on doing a little dance with Levi's tongue. The two tongues ran over each, curled around each other and tasted each other over and over again. Eren's hand was caressing underneath Levi's shirt with soft firm touches. Levi mimicked the caressing, but his hand was on Eren's back underneath the brunette's shirt instead. After what felt like a life time, but at the same time mere seconds, the two pulled away from each other slightly to breath. "For the record, I think I'm in love with you too" Levi said between heavy intakes of air.

Eren let out a pleased sigh and started to slowly kiss Levi again. "Levi can I take you to bed?" Eren whispered against his moist lips and Levi felt goosebumps break over his skin as the hairs on his arms stood up.

"Are you asking if you can top me?"

"Yes" Eren said in a low voice and kissed lovingly against Levi's jaw.

Levi felt an army of nervous bubblies invade the space where the warm fuzzies were. He had never bottomed before. Ever. In his 30 years, he had never felt the urge to do such a thing. Levi fucking Ackerman was an alpha male and he didn't submit to anything or anyone…but…this was Eren. Levi was drowning in a hazy sea of green and he didn't know how to get out of it. Hell he wasn't sure he ever wanted to get out of it. It was warm and caressed every inch of him lovingly. "I…uh…ok…" Levi muttered nervously. He was really doing this wasn't he? He was going to let some guy plow him. Well not just some guy. Eren. He was going let Eren lay claim to every inch of him. The warm fuzzies and nervous bubblies inside of him were having a meltdown as Eren grasped his hand and led him back to his bedroom.

Levi felt goosebumps break out on him again as Eren slowly inched his shirt off. Eren's long soft fingers ran over every square inch of bare skin. He cupped Levi's face and leaned down to kiss him again. Levi parted his lips obediently to let Eren take whatever he wanted and needed. He would give everything to Eren. His own hands found the hem of Eren's shirt and he slowly returned the favor. Unfortunately this meant that their little tongue dance had to take an intermission while the shirt curtained Eren's mouth. When it was pulled off they continued their tongue dance as Eren's fingers danced down Levi's body to rest on the hem of his pajama pants. Levi also let his fingers do some dancing and they were currently doing a little pop and zip at Eren's jeans.

Eren let out a little chuckle against Levi's mouth as Levi's body shivered. "No underwear…?" Eren said playfully. "Expecting some action tonight…?"

Levi groaned as Eren stroked him. "Sometimes a man just needs to let loose once in a while" Levi responded nonchalantly as he pushed the denim off of slim hips. Levi quirked a brow of his own when he saw just what Eren had under his jeans. Fuck. The nervous bubblies and warm fuzzies were quickly being driven out by the lusty little pricks in his pants that had one thing on their mind. He let his hands run over the red lace. "Better question is if you were expecting action tonight…?"

Eren chuckled again. "Actually yes I was. Given of course that you still wanted to be with me…I'm happy I splurged a little on these…you seem to like them…"

"Hell yes I do…" Levi growled and ran his hand lovingly over Eren's backside. The panties revealed just a hint of plump little cheeks under the edge of them and they were strained tight at the front where his other hand was touching with feather light strokes.

"Go lay on the bed and let me take care of you tonight" Eren purred before leaving a sensual kiss on Levi's parted lips. His tongue caressed its way into Levi's hot and willing mouth. A groan escaped Levi as he got harder by the second running his hands over that red lace. He was like a fricking rock by the time Eren had maneuvered him up and onto the bed. He groaned in frustration when Eren detached himself and Eren let out a breathy chuckle. He was kneeling next to Levi, but leaned over to fish things out of the drawer of the nightstand. Levi continued to let his hands feel the lace panties while Eren set the lube and a condom next to them on the bed.

He re-positioned himself in between Levi's legs and fuck those nervous bubblies were starting to spring back up with a vengeance. Especially when Eren popped the cap of the lube. Eren seemed to notice and was hovering over him kissing him in an instant. "Relax Levi…I'll make this so fucking good for you…" Eren whispered as his fingers ghosted up Levi's thigh.

Levi let out a shaky breath and gripped tightly unto Eren's shoulders as one slicked finger prodded him. It circled over and over again as Eren kissed Levi slowly. Eren adjusted his weight and spread his knees further causing Levi's legs to spread even further to accommodate them. Then Eren started stroking his slowly softening length. The lusty little pricks had fallen victim to the nervous bubblies after all. Eren kissed along his jaw sucking lightly as one hand stroked and the other prodded. Levi felt the tension slowly melt from his body and let out a little noise when Eren's finger slipped inside of him. His brows furrowed. It felt weird, but not bad. He had never let anyone finger him. Not even himself. After a couple of minutes, he realized that it was a missed opportunity because it actually felt kind of good. Well maybe that was just because it was Eren doing it. The battle between the lusty little pricks and the nervous bubblies quickly tipped in favor of the former.

It helped that when Eren added a second finger he was kissing Levi passionately. It distracted Levi and he didn't really notice until Eren scissored his fingers and twirled. His nails dug into Eren's shoulders and he arched his back with a little groan. Again it wasn't necessarily painful. Just a little weird feeling with just a splash of stinging. He broke mouth contact and panted heavily. His back was falling back on the mattress, but arched straight up again when Eren brushed a spot inside of him. Fuck. What was that? He looked into Eren's knowing grin and realized that Eren had found that special little spot inside of him. The spot he always searched out when he was the one doing this to Eren. Well fuck. Apparently that's what it feels like. No wonder Eren turns into a pile of writhing goo when he does this to him. With more finger brushes Levi was already on his journey there. He didn't even recognize the sounds coming from him.

It didn't take that long before Levi was pushing back onto Eren's three fingers as those fingers fucked him ruthlessly. His own fingers were gripping so tightly to Eren's back that and he would probably have scratch marks. Eren was panting heavily into his neck and stroking Levi's rock hard length with a firm grip. Levi released one of his death grips on Eren's back and trailed his shaky hand down to touch Eren. He wanted to feel how much Eren wanted him. Plus lace panties were such a turn on. He groaned when he felt just how soaked those lacy little things were.

"Eren..." Levi started in a breathy voice. "Please for the love of god fuck me now… I need more than just your fingers…"

Eren moaned loudly against Levi's neck when Levi stroked him through the damp panties. He bit down on Levi's neck as he removed his thrusting fingers from Levi's needy body. Levi was amused how quickly those red lacy underwear were removed and chucked across the room. Also, how quick the condom was to replace the lace. He spread his pale muscled thighs wide while Eren hooked his arm under one of Levi's knees and raised it into the air as he aligned himself. Levi groaned and tears sprang to the corners of his eyes when Eren pushed himself in slowly. Eren was a hell of a lot bigger than three fingers, but the stinging sensation left quickly enough and was replaced by a very enticing full sensation. Eren rocked ever so slowly into him massaging along the way. Levi arched his back at the feeling.

Eren was panting heavily into his neck again by the time his hips were flush against Levi. After a brief reprieve of sweet caresses along sweaty skin, Eren rocked ever so slowly. He pulled and pushed a little more each time. Levi loved this feeling. God did he love Eren. No one else could ever make him feel like this. He was filled with so much emotion that he didn't know what the hell to do with himself besides cling onto sweaty tan skin and let himself be plundered fully. Eren groaned into his mouth where their tongues were dancing heatedly against each other while Eren's thrusts became unsteady and demanding. His hand had moved to stroking Levi with firm confidence. His thumb occasionally rubbing and teasing. Levi's thighs tightened around Eren as the lusty little pricks raved inside of him with more and more pressure and noise. He couldn't hold back their wild partying and with a strangled moan he finally let them free into the world. The little bastards made a mess of Eren's hands and his clenched stomach. Eren groaned and stilled inside of Levi for a moment before he pushed lazily forward to get deeper. Eren broke mouth contact and flopped down on Levi. Both were panting and sweaty and it was fucking perfect.

"I love you Levi…" Eren said between breaths.

"I love you too. Now get your sweaty body off of me. We need to get cleaned up."

"Anything for you…" Eren said sleepily.

Levi smiled. This was definitely in the top best sex moments in his entire life and he wasn't even the one who topped. It wasn't that shocking that most of his best sex moments were with the man that was currently carrying him into his own bathroom. He kept smiling as he buried his blushing face into Eren's sweaty neck.

x-o-x-o-x

Now granted he expected Erwin to give him more shit about walking out on his little mission, but he just shrugged when Levi explained that he couldn't stand being in a filthy strip club. It wasn't a secret that Levi was kind of clean freak and he loathed strip clubs. Levi was somewhat relieved and didn't question Erwin's surprisingly fast acceptance. He just spent the rest of the week working and cuddling with the love of his life. He was just finishing up for the night on Friday when Erwin popped back into his office.

He casually tossed a manila envelope on top of Levi's organized desk. Levi raised his brows in question as he picked up the envelope.

"It's a report I pulled together on a one Eren Jaeger" Erwin said casually as he leaned against the wall with folded arms.

Levi's eyes went wide. "What? Why would you do that?"

"Because Levi you are falling hard and you are falling fast. I don't want you to get hurt again, so I looked into the kid. I'm assuming the real reason you walked out on the job that night was because Eren was working and you didn't want to watch your boyfriend strip for a bunch of perverts."

"You know Eren was a stripper?" Levi frowned.

"I did look into his history, so yes I know. Look either read the file or not. That is entirely up to you. I just want to make sure you know what you are getting yourself into."

Erwin left after that and Levi was left looking at the teasing envelope. He probably shouldn't read it. It was probably a bad idea, but fuck he loved Eren so much and he wanted to know everything about him. It bugged him to no end that Erwin might know more about _his_ Eren than he did. Eventually curiosity won out. He plopped down on his couch with a cup of tea and opened the envelope.

* * *

 _ **Side note** \- You all thought Eren was going to be the uke in this relationship right? Right? Well we will just have to see about that...hahaha_


	8. Burning Off Some Sugary Sweet Calories

"Eren…" Levi whispered into Eren's ear after pushing the soft brown strands aside. He pulled Eren's earlobe in between his teeth teasing it gently. He was sitting on the small of Eren's back with knees on either side of Eren. His hands running up the smooth skin of Eren's sides. "Get up Eren or I'll be forced to tickle you…" Levi's voice teased as his fingers teased against Eren's side.

"I don't wanna…" Eren mumbled and tried to roll away, but Levi's knees kept him in place.

Levi bit down gently on Eren's delicate neck. "Mmm…nope. No more sleeping. Come jogging with me."

Eren groaned and pushed himself up on his elbows. Sleepy green eyes glanced at the clock on the nightstand and then Eren groaned again flopping back down on the bed. "It's 5:30 in the fucking morning Levi. What the actual fuck?"

"It's the best time for running. Still cool outside and no one around to annoy the crap out of me."

"Good. I'll just stay in bed then, so I won't annoy you." Eren pulled a fluffy pillow over his head.

Levi let out an amused puff of air. "I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way…" he mumbled right before his buried his fingers deep into Eren's side.

Eren squeaked and squirmed violently trying to get away from the assaulting fingers. Curse words falling from his sweet little lips in waves. He finally managed to buck Levi off of him and Levi rolled into the spot next to him on the bed laughing. Eren's deadly green gaze glared at him. "Oh you so asked for it…" he said in a low voice before he pounced on Levi.

Levi laughed harder as Eren proceeded to tickle the ever living daylights out of him. Fuck he couldn't remember the last time someone tried to tickle him. Probably never. He fought back against Eren's hands as he tried to squirm away from them. Fuck being tickled fucking sucked and he couldn't fucking stop laughing.

Eventually Eren stopped and looked down from where he was hovering over Levi. His hands now on either side of Levi's head. Levi's laughter dried up as he looked into the hungry green gaze of the man straddling him. A man that was very much naked. Eren was most definitely awake now. Even a certain part of his body was very much awake. Levi smirked wickedly up into the adorable face above him as he let his fingers trail over a certain something. Eren's breathing faltered and his fingers gripped the sheet next to Levi's head tightly. Levi waited until Eren's eyes fluttered shut and then he pushed Eren off of him.

Eren made a surprised noise and looked at Levi with confused eyes. Levi was already off of the bed and throwing clothes at Eren's startled face. "Put those on. I pulled them out of the clothes you've been leaving here. If you're good, maybe we can continue where we left off after our jog."

Eren groaned and flopped back down on the bed. "Dammit Levi, you're such a cock tease…"

Levi laughed as he left the room. "I'll give you 10 minutes. Hurry up."

Levi was leaning against his marbled counter sipping on a glass of water when Eren entered the room dressed in his black shorts, white tank and gray zip up sweatshirt. "I still don't know why I'm awake at such a God awful hour…" Eren grumbled as he walked into the kitchen. He grabbed the glass from Levi's hand and took a big gulp. He was still grumbling quietly to himself as they put on their running shoes.

Levi watched him with amusement as they sat on the floor of his entry way. He then proceeded to run his fingers through the messy brown hair trying to tame it. Eren looked at him under his lashes as he did so. When Levi leaned in to kiss him, Eren leaned in as well and hummed in pleasure when their lips finally connected. His nimble fingers wrapped themselves around Levi's neck and pulled him closer. His tongue prodded playfully at the crease in Levi's lips. Levi smirked against Eren's mouth and slowly inched his lips open for Eren. He pulled away however when Eren started to push him down on the floor. Eren made a noise of protest, but let Levi escape to a standing position.

Levi held out his hand to help Eren to his feet. After stretching outside, they started their jog. Levi loved it. The damp chill of mornings especially in October. It was getting colder and the leaves of the trees were changing colors. It was honestly his favorite time of the year to be out jogging. Winter was fucking freezing, Spring was fucking wet, Summer was meh. Fall however was perfect and he couldn't stop the little uptick of his mouth. He glanced at Eren next to him. A pouty little frown firmly in place on those plump little lips. Levi let out a chuckle and looked forward again.

After about an hour Eren had fallen behind him a couple of paces. Levi glanced back and saw Eren clutching his side. Levi was thoroughly amused, but at the same time he realized that he would need to take Eren jogging with him more. The guy may have a sexy bod, but obviously he could stand to get more exercise. Maybe he should take him to gym once in a while as well. Build up more of that sexy muscle. He slowed down a little and let Eren catch up with him.

"I…hate…you…" Eren wheezed. Levi watched as beads of sweat cascaded down the side of Eren's face.

They were just coming up to a little forested park and Levi slowed down until they were walking. Eren let out a relieved sigh as he dropped into step next to him. Levi laced their fingers together and pulled Eren into the trees to shield them from prying eyes. Not that there was a lot of people up and about at this time of day. He leaned Eren against a tree and kissed at his jaw lovingly as his fingers worked on pulling the zipper of Eren's sweatshirt down. Eren being exhausted and breathing heavily let Levi do whatever he wanted which was peeling off the sweaty material and tying it around his slim waist. Levi was just inching his chilly fingers up Eren's shirt when Eren swatted his hands away.

"No…too tired…too sweaty…" Eren said in between breathes.

Levi smirked and leaned his forehead against Eren's sweaty shoulder. "You turning down being frisky? Well this is something new…"

"Screw you."

Levi laughed and wrapped his arms around Eren's back for a hot sweaty hug. "I thought you didn't want to? Plus we _are_ in public…"

"Ugh…just I don't know…get off you're too warm…" Eren lazily pushed against Levi's shoulders.

Levi was still laughing when he dislodged himself. He wove their fingers together and gave Eren a little tug. "Come on then you out of shape baby. There's a coffee shop not too far from here. I'll buy you a donut or something."

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of this whole awful ordeal?"

"Nah. It just means you'll have to come jogging with me more often to burn off all those sugary calories."

Eren groaned. "No thanks. I don't want a donut if that's the end result."

They walked to the pretty much deserted coffee shop and headed to the counter. A cute little blonde with shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes smiled at them cheerfully.

"Eren! Hey! I didn't think you were capable of being up this early" Miss I Shit Rainbows Because I'm Sweeter than Candy said cheerfully.

Levi quirked a brow slightly and glanced at Eren. He was smiling and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well it's all this guy's fault" he said with mock exasperation. The smile gave it away that he wasn't all that upset about it. "Levi this is Krista. Krista this is Levi."

Krista's blue eyes widened slightly as they roamed over Levi. "Oh Sasha was right" Krista said with cheerful awe. "What can I get you guys anyways?"

"Coffee" Levi said and then glanced at Eren.

Eren looked quickly of the menu. "Caramel Macchiato and… the orea donut."

Levi let out a chuckle and fished out the wallet from his running shorts.

"You guys can go sit and I'll bring it out to you when it's ready." Krista than proceeded to turn around and start preparing the order. A tall male with freckles popped out of the backroom just as they were heading towards a table in the corner.

"Oh Eren! Hey" Mr. Freckled Angel Face greeted them.

"Hey" Eren responded. "Marco. Levi." He introduced and pointed to them both. Levi made a mental 'Oh.' So this was the guy that Jean was supposedly in love with. Poor guy. Levi still hoped they got together than he wouldn't have to worry about Jean making any more passes Eren.

"Nice to meet you Levi. I've heard only good things" Marco said pleasantly.

"Nice to meet you too" Levi acknowledged with a small nod of his head.

"Well I don't want to interrupt your morning and I got work to do. Have fun. See you around" Marco gave a little wave before grabbing some stuff from the front counter and heading back into the back room.

Their drinks were ready at this point, so they grabbed them and made their way to the corner table. Levi watched Eren happily eat his donut and sip on his drink. He could seriously just watch Eren do anything and be highly entertained. Well maybe not shit. He preferred to keep some things a mystery. "Hey Eren. What did she mean by Sasha was right? Have your friends been talking about me?"

Eren got a sheepish little look on his face. "Uh…yeah…"

Levi waited for Eren to continue. When he didn't and decided to take a drink of his Macchiato instead, Levi nudged his foot under the table. "And…?"

"Well…You see…Uh…There's this huge thing going on about how you're super hot and totally give off the bad boy, 'I'll kick your ass for looking at me or my man' vibe."

Levi thought it over. That wasn't so bad. In fact it about sums himself up pretty well. "Is that it?"

Levi watched as a cute little blush lit up Eren's cheeks. He was looking anywhere and everywhere that wasn't Levi's face. "There might also be a debate of whether you're a sex god or not…And if you're the seme in the relationship…"

Levi laughed and Eren's shy gaze looked at him briefly. "And what are your thoughts on those particular topics?"

Eren smiled roguishly. "Yes, you are a sex god and nope, you are not the seme in this ship."

Levi gave Eren an amused look and tilted his head to side slightly with raised eyebrows. His black strands of hair swayed to side with him. "Sooo you're saying you're the seme…?"

Eren shrugged and nudged Levi's foot with his own. "If the shoe fits… It's not all about who's on top the most you know… It's more about who's more dominant…"

Levi raised his brows again. "Are you saying you're more dominant than I am?"

Eren smirked again and looked at Levi under his lashes as he took a sip of his drink. "Yep." He replied with an emphasis on the 'p' sound at the end.

Levi's eyes flickered dangerously. "Oh you're playing with fire there Mr. Jaeger…" Levi said in a low threatening voice.

Eren smiled seductively and his own eyes flickered dangerously. "I'm not afraid of playing with fire Mr. Ackerman. I just let you have a turn at it once in a while…"

The heated moment was broken by Eren's phone going off. Some shitty emo song being the ringtone. Levi rolled his eyes and this kid thinks he's more dominant.

"Hello my loving sister" Eren answered pleasantly. "Yep he is." Levi watched as Eren twirled the cardboard cup holder around his coffee cup. "Uh probably. Let me ask." Eren pulled the phone away from his ear and placed it against his chest. "Hey, so Mikasa was wondering if you could come over for dinner tonight. She said we never properly got to thank you for giving us money and she wants to do something for you."

Levi shrugged. "Yeah. I'm free tonight." He probably should spend more time with his cousin anyways. He never got to know her properly when they were kids. Pretty much because she was still a baby when Kenny died and Levi was shipped off to foster homes. He always kind of held a grudge against Mikasa's parents for not offering to take him in. Although maybe they just didn't know Kenny had died. It could be possible seeing as Kenny was completely disowned by the family after he broke into their house in a drunken rage. Ah hell it's not like it fucking matters at this point anyways. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Eren's finger tapping against his hand.

"Earth to Levi" Eren said playfully. "Mikasa said thanks for agreeing to come to dinner."

"Yeah. No problem." He really meant it. There was no downside on spending time with Mikasa and Eren. They were his family after all. Hanging out with some of Eren's friends on the other hand, wasn't exactly enjoyable. He only hoped that they weren't joined by a bunch of obnoxious college kids for dinner. Mikasa wouldn't do that to him right? There was a conscious in there somewhere right? Well Levi hoped there was anyways.

Levi let out a relieved sigh when he got to Eren's shitty abode and it was just Armin that was joining them. He didn't mind Armin. The kid reminded him of a sweeter version of Farlan. They were both level headed and seemed to think through situations before reacting. It was clear that Armin was very much a part of Eren and Mikasa's family. Also, after watching Mikasa and Armin circle around each other while they cooked, his detective senses were a tingling. There was most definitely something going on between his stone cold cousin and this blonde book nerd. Which was a little surprising. He just assumed Armin was gay because well... I mean come on look at the kid. Flouncy blonde hair, delicate figure and gentle demeanor. He was actually surprised to even think Mikasa and Armin were more than just friends. She was muscled and gave off a very threatening vibe when she wanted to. Maybe that's why they would work? She'd be the wolf protecting her sweet delicate little sheep. Ah hell. Not that he cared that much anyways.

Levi watched them cook. He also just watched them set the table because the moment he tried to help, he had his hand slapped. Well not literally. He sighed where he sat at the table sipping on a fancy glass of wine. His eyes tracking Eren as he gracefully went about setting the table with fluid movements. Sometimes Eren was just an ungraceful little punk, but watching him now, you could see the dancer in him. Levi smiled at the thought of a tiny little Eren in dance classes. He could just picture the messy kid with messy hair and giant blazing green eyes. He actually learned those little tidbits from that little file Erwin pulled together.

Eren leaned down and kissed his cheek when he passed. "So what has you smirking over there?" Eren asked in a cute little tone.

"Nothing. I'm just enjoying watching your cute little butt wiggle while you work" Levi replied casually with another sip of his drink. He felt the death threats before Mikasa even entered his line of sight with a giant serving dish. He glanced from Eren to her only to be met with a dark narrowed gaze.

"Quit drooling all over Eren's ass. We are trying to have a pleasant PG rated dinner…" Mikasa twirled a little steak knife she had picked up.

"Speaking of pleasant dinner" Sweet little Armin piped in. "The table is all set. I hope you like steaks Levi."

"Oh Levi likes meat" Eren said suggestively as he sat down next to Levi.

"I…I don't even want to know if there is supposed to be a double meaning to that" Armin said slowly with a frown.

Levi rolled his eyes as he forked one of the steaks. Eren was grinning like an idiot as he dished up some boiled potatoes. Levi thought it was too freaking cute and playfully nudged Eren's leg with his. Such a freaking dweeb.

Mikasa cleared her throat. "Thanks again for the money Levi…I still feel awkward about accepting it. I never knew Kenny…"

"You don't need to feel awkward. You have just as much right to it as I do" Levi stated blandly. "I just wanted to help out."

"It just means so much to us. You don't even know. I am so unbelievably happy that Eren quit being a stripper. You have no idea."

"Oh I think I have an idea" Levi said with a hinting edge to his voice.

"Can we please quit talking about my stripping days? They are a dark stain on my otherwise perfect Resume" Eren grumbled and took a grumpy little sip of his wine.

Armin chuckled lightly. "What Resume?"

"The one that highlights my outstanding grades and fantastic artwork."

Levi sat quietly as the other three chit chatted with themselves. A thoughtful little look on his face as he speared a tiny potato. "What are you all majoring in anyways?" he eventually voiced the question in his head.

"Well Art of course" Eren said proudly. Levi rolled his eyes. That was pretty fucking obvious at this point in their relationship.

"Marine Biology" Armin said confidently. Well that wasn't what Levi was expecting. He was expecting something…a little crazier like Biochemistry or something like that. Not the study of the fish, but whatever floats his boat.

"Law Enforcement. I want to be a cop" Mikasa said blandly.

Levi quirked a brow at that one. Seemed like he had more in common with his cousin than he originally thought. "Well if you eventually ever wanted to be a detective, I'm sure I could talk to Erwin about it."

Mikasa eyes flickered for a second. "You would do that for me? Even if it meant there were two Ackermans running around the office? I might outshine you."

Levi chuckled and shrugged. "Sure why not and you can try if you want, but it won't happen."

"Aww~ I knew you were a big softy" Eren beamed at him and pulled him in for a quick hug. The food on Levi's fork fell to the ground.

"Hey! The hell Eren? I'm trying to eat here" Levi growled and eyed the food on the floor with disgust. He stood up from his chair and stalked into the kitchen. A moment later he was back and three sets of eyes watched him curiously as he cleaned the mess up thoroughly.

"And you're such a clean freak. You're going to make a great housewife someday."

Levi's eyes flickered dangerously as he glanced up at Eren from where he was kneeling on the floor. "Watch it Eren or I will make you clean every square inch of this place tonight" Levi said in a low threatening voice.

Eren chuckled at him. "No you won't. Want to know why?"

"Oh please enlighten me" Levi retorted with an eye roll as he stood up.

"Because why waste my time cleaning when we could spend time in a comfy bed?" Eren purred and hell if Levi didn't like the sound of that. Damn Eren and his sexy body using it against him. Levi felt a little electric burst at the thought of Eren actually using his body against him or on him or below him. Better yet he could start by putting that cheeky little mouth to work.

"Oh my god Eren you are shameless" Armin whined burying his apple red face into his arms on the table.

Mikasa was busy twirling her steak knife again with a scowl on her face. Oh and those lovely little death waves were wafting in Levi's direction again. You think that the woman would get over the fact that her cousin and adoptive brother were fucking. Like a lot. In fact almost all of the time they hung out. Levi was actually surprised that they had gone almost a full day without doing something kinky. This morning doesn't count because nothing actually happened besides some feather light teasing. She would just have to get used to it though. Wasn't like it was changing anytime soon or ever if Levi had anything to say about it.


	9. Just Some Body Smashing Good Times

Levi couldn't lie. He was a little bummed. He had wanted Eren to come home with him, but Eren was being the good little student that he is and decided to stay home to work on his art project. The little project that gave him a shot of getting into an art show. Something that Eren was fucking jazzed about. However, just because Eren wasn't coming home with him, didn't mean that Levi couldn't enjoy the time he had left with Eren before being kicked to the curb.

He followed Eren into his messy room that was slightly less messy than normal. At least the books and sketchbooks were stacked haphazardly on his wooden desk. A crappy wooden desk in Levi's opinion since there was scuffs everywhere. The dirty clothes were at least almost all in a laundry basket. Levi sat himself on Eren's bed smirking lightly at the sheets. It appears snowflakes were in season. Eren sighed and flopped down on the bed resting his head in Levi's lap.

"Man I'm stuffed" Eren said in a sleepy voice.

Levi hummed in agreement as he carded his fingers through Eren's hair. The room fell into a pleasant silence for a while why they just enjoyed being together. "So…how many new dirty drawings do you have of me?"

Eren peeked up at Levi with one eye. A playful little smirk playing at his lips. "Wouldn't you like to know…"

"I do believe that is how an inquisitive question works. The person asking does like to get an answer." Levi let some of his fingers trail down Eren's neck and dip under the collar of his shirt. "Are you going to show me?"

"Maybe…Depends on what you give me in return…"

Levi snorted in amusement and trailed his fingers down the front of Eren's chest. "I could think of a couple of things…" Levi said casually as he pulled Eren's shirt up a couple of inches to run his fingers over Eren's adorable little abs.

"Oh how I love you're sweet talk" Eren said playfully as he sat up on his bed. He then crawled over Levi on his hands and knees. Levi ran his hand over that cute little butt as Eren reached under his mattress. Levi raised an amused eyebrow as Eren sat back on that butt and handed Levi the dirty little sketchbook.

"Hiding you're porn under your mattress like a perverted teenager huh?" Levi mocked as he flipped it open to a random page. The drawing was of Levi tied to a bed frame with a needy little look on his face. His pants unbuttoned and tight across the front. Levi felt the drawing coming to life in his own pants at the thought of Eren jacking off to pictures of him. He then flipped to a picture of himself drawn as a sexy little fairy. He held it up for Eren with a narrowed eyes. "No. We are destroying this one tonight."

Eren's eyes went wide and he snatched the sketchbook back. "Absolutely not. You're all tiny and sexy in it."

Levi kept his narrowed gaze locked with Eren's and leaned closer. "I would be careful if I was you…" Levi said in a low tone. Eren shuddered a little bit and his eyes darted to the side as held the sketchbook to his chest. There was also a little tongue lick to moisten those soft looking lips. Levi wanted to be upset, but fuck if Eren wasn't an adorable little pervert. Instead he just gave Eren a judging little look. "So like the little pervert you are, do you touch yourself when you look at these pictures or draw them?"

"Oh you know I do" Eren said with a wink.

Levi grabbed the sketchbook away from Eren's startled grasp. He set it aside and reached for his perverted artist. "Want to touch the real thing instead?" He led Eren's soft hand down to the front of his pants. Eren smirked at him. His green eyes shimmering seductively.

Eren crawled on top of Levi pushing him back on the bed in the process. Levi grasped Eren's hips and pushed his fingers up Eren's shirt. "I think I would like that…" He leaned down and captured Levi's waiting lips plunging his tongue in deep. Levi groaned. Fuck yes. God he loved kissing Eren. He tilted his head back as Eren leaned further dropping to his elbows for support. Levi's knee inched up and he rubbed it softly on Eren's crotch getting a little moan. Eren shifted his weight again and reach down with one hand to unbutton Levi's black slacks. While Eren's hands were busy Levi's were too. He hooked his fingers onto the bottom of Eren's shirt and pulled it off of him. Eren looked down into Levi's face with lidded eyes and parted spit slicked lips.

"One second. Let me put some music on. I know you can get noisy when we fuck around" Eren stuck his tongue out.

"Riiggghhttt. I'm the noisy one" Levi said sarcastically as he ran his hands up Eren's bare torso pinching his nipples when he got there. Eren's body squirmed and his breathing hitched.

Eren shakily reached over and monkeyed with where his iPod was hooked up to speakers. He hit the play button and Taylor Swift's Shake It Off filled the room. Eren almost fell off his bed in his haste to switch the song. Levi started laughing at the whole ordeal and at the bright red flush creeping all over Eren's face. Eren found a random Sum41 rock song and fell back on the bed burying his face into his pillow. "Well that was mortifying…" he mumbled into his pillow. He peeked up into Levi's still amused face. "So did I kill your boner?"

Levi rolled onto his back and pressed into Eren's plump little ass cheeks. "Nope I don't think so…" Levi whispered into his shoulder before biting it.

Eren groaned and arched his hips up. Levi pushed down with his own hips as he started to bite and suck at the tasty tan skin exposed to him. Eren's mouth started to let out pleased little noises that sent little electric waves into Levi's pants making those lusty little bastards that lived there go haywire. Levi slithered his hand underneath Eren undoing the fastening of his jeans and slipping his hand into the loosened confines. The ass grinding and hand stroking continued until Eren was painfully hard. Levi then rolled Eren over on his back and captured that teasing mouth that was letting out all those musical teasing sounds. Levi's shirt was quickly tore off and thrown into the unknown lands of Eren's bedroom. A long sexy leg wrapped around Levi's hips and pulled down. Levi groaned into Eren's mouth at the friction being created between them.

Eren's fingers were just hooking into his pant loops inching them off when the door burst open with a loud exclamation of "EREN!" Both men on the bed jolted away from each other. Eren covered himself with a pillow quickly.

"The fuck Sasha!? Get the hell out!" Eren growled with a flushed face.

Levi wasn't doing much better. He fucking felt like a teenager getting caught in the act of having sex. He was shirtless with unfastened pants doing nothing to hide his raging boner. He was also blushing horribly. It was pretty damn mortifying and he shifted to hide the problem in his pants as much as he could.

Sasha didn't look like she was leaving anytime soon and was eyeing them up with wide hungry chestnut colored eyes. Honestly it gave Levi the fucking creeps. She grinned at them wickedly. "Hey Levi. Didn't know you were here. How's it going?"

"Well it was going a lot better a moment ago" Levi said sourly.

"You can't just barge into my room!" Eren said angrily and threw one of his pillows to emphasize the fact he wanted the brunette out like right now.

Sasha looked at him innocently. "But Eren how was I supposed to know? There was no sock on the door."

Levi ran his hand through his hair. This seriously wasn't happening right now. He was way too old for this shit.

Eren groaned and flopped back on the bed. "Go away and I'll bake you cookies."

Sasha got a huge grin on her face. "You have yourself a deal!" She was just closing the door when it burst open again revealing the spastic shaved bald ball of energy that was Connie Springer.

"LEVI!" He bellowed. "I heard Sasha mention you were here. How've you been?"

"I swear to god I will kill you Connie" Eren threatened in a low voice. "Get out."

Connie hovered back out the door for a second and Levi let out a sigh of relief. Thank fuck. Now he can get back to ravishing his sexy as hell boyfriend. The relief was short lived however when Connie popped back in. "Sorry no sock which means its fair game to bug you two. Come have some beers and play Super Smash Bros with us. Most of the gang already have a head start on you, so you'll have to catch up."

"No. Are you blind Connie! I'm trying to get it on with my boyfriend. Now for the love of God please, please, leave us alone" Eren pleaded.

Levi wasn't even hard at this point anymore. He was just embarrassed and amused at the same time. It was a weird combination.

"Oh come on Eren. You and Levi fuck _all_ the time. Come chill with us!"

"Levi's here?" came a very feminine voice down the hall that Levi recognized as Little Miss Sunshine. A moment later a short little blonde girl poked her head in. Her face instantly flushed when she took in their state of undress. "Oh! Oh! I'm sorry" she stammered and disappeared back out of the door. Well at least someone has manners in this place Levi thought as leaned against the wall looking at Connie with annoyance.

Connie had his hands on his hips grinning at them with shiny eyes. "Shame on you two for ruining Krista's innocence."

Levi was so done with this shit. That's why he didn't like coming here. Not really anyways. There were too many spastic college kids living in this shithole. He locked eyes with Connie. "Connie. I would very much appreciate if you left now." He wasn't entirely sure what he looked like, but he wasn't going to hide the fact he was very irritated by having his little frisky action cut short.

The bald kid's smile wilted and he shifted nervously on his feet. "Alright I'm going, I'm going, but seriously come chill with us." With that he gave a little half assed salute.

Levi's eyes twitched when a new woman's head popped in. She casually strolled into the doorway and leaned on the doorframe with folded arms. A little shit eating grin playing at her thin lips in her tan freckled face. Her brunette hair was pulled into a low ponytail. "So this is the famous Levi…" she drawled as her eyes raked over him. "Nice abs." Eren groaned and picked up a pencil chucking it at the woman that easily dodged it. "Tut tut Eren shame on you for being rude. Here I am paying your man a compliment and you start throwing things at me." She turned her sneering smirk back on Levi. "Krista was right about you and sorry Eren dear, you are so the uke."

"Shut the fuck up Ymir" Eren growled. "Why the hell does everyone think I'm the uke!?"

"Eren look at yourself and then look at your boyfriend" Ymir teased lightly.

Levi gave Eren a little shit eating grin and shrugged. Hell yeah Levi was definitely the more dominant one. Levi decided he kind of liked this one, but she could still get the fuck out of this room.

"But I'm taller…" Eren said petulantly. Levi rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Eren. "Can you just leave now?" Eren asked in an exhausted voice.

"I can, but just so you know Eren if you don't come play, I will be picking out your Halloween costume for the party…" Ymir said slowly.

"What!? Fuck that. You can't make me wear some shitty little costume just because I won't come hangout with you guys."

"Oh I can and I will…I have plenty of backup if I need it. See you out there" Ymir quickly left the room laughing wickedly.

"Ymir!" Eren called after her as he scrambled off the bed to chase the snarky woman. Levi sighed and flopped back on the shitty snowflake sheets. So much for getting laid tonight. He could hear some bickering out in the main room. He gave up and pulled himself off of the bed. After a couple of seconds he found his shirt and exited the room once his clothes were all proper for greeting people.

First thing he noticed was that his boyfriend was caught in a headlock by Annie who looked absolutely bored as shit. Eren was squirming in her grasp adorably. Levi smirked as he watched those muscles flex. Yep. Eren had such a nice bod. He wasn't the only one that was noticing that either. His eyes narrowed to Mr. I'm Sexuallly Frustrated Because I Can't Get A Man Kirstein who was ogling Eren under his lashes. Levi watched as his eyes raked over that sexy tan torso and Eren's unbuttoned jeans. He seriously felt like kicking a certain someone in the balls and would have if Jean's attention wasn't drawn to Marco greeting Levi.

"It's nice to see you again Levi" Marco said pleasantly.

Levi met Jean's narrowed gaze for a second before greeting Marco back. "Yeah. Hey nice seeing you again to" Levi attempted a neutral civilized tone. There was a loud thud and Levi's attention instantly went back to Eren who now had Annie shoved into the floor. One of her arms was bent behind her back at a painful looking angle and his knee was holding her down.

"Yield you womanly beast!" Eren bellowed out.

Annie rolled her eyes. "No."

Eren was just about to say something else. His mouth had opened, but Levi watched a shiver move through him. Green eyes looked up behind the couch. Levi's gaze followed his line of sight and saw Mikasa standing with folded arms looking like she was about to kick anyone's ass that annoyed her. "You're going to break her arm. Let go Eren."

"But she hasn't yielded! Butt out Mikasa" Eren said heatedly.

Everyone was watching at this point and the room had fallen silent. Some looks were smug like Ymir's. Other's were amused like Connie and Sasha. The remaining looking uncomfortable and slightly like they might piss themselves. Eren was still distracted by his sister, so Annie used her weight to throw him off. Levi watched with just a hint of amusement when the blonde locked Eren's head between her muscled thighs and bent his arm upwards and back. His other hand was trying desperately to loosen the hold her legs had on him.

"Yield" Annie said in a bored tone.

"Never!" Eren wheezed.

"Annie let go of my brother" Mikasa said with an edge to her voice as she sat next to Armin in the crappy little red love seat.

Annie let out a defeated sigh and released Eren from her grasp. "You either play or you are going to be a sexy nurse for Halloween" Annie said as she brushed her clothing down and made her way over to sit by the deadly black haired woman. Eren glared up at her from where he was still sitting on the floor.

Ymir sneered at him. "Told you I had back up. Pick a character and let's get smashing. If you lose to me, I still get to pick your costume." She tossed Eren a Wii Remote.

"Fuck that" Eren grumbled. He then looked up at Levi with a small sheepish smile and scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry you had to witness that…" he said in a slightly embarrassed tone. Levi shrugged and further ruffled his messed up hair.

"Oh my god Ymir! They're so cute" Krista cooed from where she had perched on the arm rest of the chair that Ymir was sitting on.

Jean snorted and rolled his eyes. Marco playfully whacked his arm. "Don't make fun of them. I think they're sweet together too" Marco added.

"Well let's get this party started!" Connie cried out excitedly and plopped down next to Sasha, Marco and Jean on the other crappy couch.

"Fine…" Eren said dejectedly. "But just one game I got things to do."

"Yeah you do" Ymir said suggestively as she took a swig of her beer.

Eren gave her a conspiratorially little smirk and then scooted over, so he could see the flat screen TV. Levi followed and sat down next to him. If he was going to be forced into this chaotic mayhem, so be it. Eren gave him a sweet loving little smile and wiggled his way in-between Levi legs. Levi gave him a questioning look, but spread his legs anyways to accommodate for that wonderful body. Eren let out a pleased sigh and leaned against his chest. Levi in turn wrapped his arms around Eren's stomach.

The sound of a phone camera going off drew Levi and Eren's attention to Sasha who was staring at them with wide eyes. Levi swore if this were a cartoon there would be freaking hearts floating around her. "Sorry" she said quickly. "It's just too cute."

"I'll forgive you if you forward me the picture" Levi said with a shrug.

Sasha's smile grew to crazy proportions. "Deal!"

The topic of Levi and Eren fell to the back burner as the smashing began. Eren had chosen Link because well duh Link was the best according to Eren. Levi watched with amusement as the college youth drank and played this adorably violent little game. Eren cursing was also freaking adorable and Levi couldn't help but snuggle closer and hold him tighter. Fuck he loved this man. Spending time with him was so fucking wonderful even if he was surrounded by his boyfriend's bat shit crazy friends.

After many rounds and passing the controllers around, the gaming seemed to finally come to an end much to Levi's pleasure. He found it amusing that Eren didn't want to come back to his place because he wanted to work on his art project, but instead ended up drinking and playing Super Smash Brothers. He wasn't upset though. He surprising had a good time.

Armin had been keeping track of the loser and winner from each round and was adding up the tallies. His large dark blue eyes looked at Eren sympathetically and Levi felt Eren tense against him. "No! Say it isn't so Armin!" Eren said with horror.

"I'm sorry Eren. Ymir had more wins than you. It looks like she gets to decide your Halloween costume this year…" Armin said in a calming sympathetic voice.

Eren scrambled to his feet. "No! That can't be! I won too! There's no way she beat me over all!"

Mikasa glanced over at the notebook with tallies. "Sorry Eren. Looks like you'll be a sexy nurse for Halloween."

Now Levi liked the sound of Eren in something sexy. However, nurses just didn't do it for him. "Ymir can I throw in a suggestion for this costume?" Levi asked casually. Eren turned large terrified green eyes on him.

Ymir's smirk became predatory. "Why of course Levi since you'll probably be the one tearing it off of him."

Levi smirked up into Eren's terrified face. "I'm thinking a sexy little fairy…" Levi trailed off. Ah revenge is a dish best served cold. Eren's mouth gaped open and he stared at him with even bigger eyes.

"Oh! I like that!" Krista piped up.

"I'm so down for that too" Sasha agreed.

"As long as it's tasteful" Mikasa said in her sisterly tone.

The guys in the room started laughing and Eren's mouth snapped shut as a pink flush crept up his cheeks. Levi could only assume it wasn't because of the alcohol. "I hate all of you" Eren growled before storming off. Levi smirked as he stood up and followed his pouting man. Halloween was going to be great this year.


	10. Fluttering All Night Long With Glitter

This might be one of Levi's favorite Halloween's ever. Even if he was surrounded by annoying drunk college kids and his own crazy drunken friends. Hanji had decided to throw a party at her place in her large fancy outbuilding. Levi didn't even want to know what crazy ass experiments happened in the building, but it seemed that the nutcase had cleaned it out of anything dangerous for the party and instead filled it with over the top decorations and a shit ton of themed food. Her house had been too tiny to host everyone once she invited all of Eren's friends. She did however leave the doors open for the bathroom. Thank God.

The reason why this was Levi's favorite Halloween? Well that was because he had a pissy sexy little fairy hanging onto his arm. Eren had been dressed in some horrendous little rosy pink fairy costume with shimmery glittery wings. They even insisted on putting some glittery makeup on his adorable face. Levi liked it though because it went so well with his green eyes. It also barely covered his cute little butt and it was a two piece exposing just a sliver of his tan skin. A sliver that Levi liked trailing his fingers over in feather light strokes as he sipped on a mystery drink that Hanji aka Madame Curie made.

Erwin aka Aristotle, robes and all, had just left them after complimenting Eren's outfit in a very Aristotle like manner and Eren had his blushing glittery face hiding in the crook of Levi's neck. He let out a little groan. "This is fucking embarrassing…" he grumbled.

Levi chuckled as he rubbed soothing patterns onto Eren's exposed lower back and over the silky material of the costume. "I think you look sexy as hell…" Levi whispered next to his ear before playfully nipping at it.

"I still think you should have been Peter Pan. You're short enough to pass for a kid" Eren teased lightly against Levi's neck.

Levi pinched his ass cheek hard getting cute little squeak. "I swear to God Eren if you make any more short jokes tonight, I will shove my hook so far up your ass…" Levi said in a low threatening tone.

Eren stood up to his full height and looked just the tiniest bit down at Levi. He _wasn't_ that much taller after all. His green eyes caught some of the dim light making them glow and sucking Levi into them. "Come on Captain. Don't be like that…" Eren teased as he ran his pointer and middle fingers softly against Levi's jaw. "It's not your hook I want up my ass…Well not the one on your hand anyways…Maybe the one in your pants…" Eren purred as he leaned forward and captured Levi's lips.

Levi hummed in pleasure. His fingers pushed slightly up the silky shirt material as he pulled Eren's glittery hot bod against him. Eren's arm wrapped around his shoulders and his fingers worked their way into Levi's undercut causing his pirate hat to become slightly eschew from their activities. Eren's hips grinded against him and Levi groped at the silky skirt covered ass.

"Oh my God, look at them go Far…" Isabel whispered somewhere to the left of the two that were currently making out hard and grinding to the Halloween music playing.

With reluctance they broke apart and stared over at a grinning Isabel and a softly smiling Farlan. Levi fixed his hat as Eren blushed furiously. He hadn't yet moved his body away from Levi causing a shit eating grin to appear on Levi's face. Hell yeah he knew why Eren wasn't moving away. It was because of the soft poking that was hitting his hip. That little pink skirt wouldn't hide that particular part of Eren's fantastic body. At least Eren was just mildly hard from their activities and not in full blown boner mode yet.

Isabel and Farlan sauntered over to them. Isabel gave Eren a knowing little look. "You ok there cute little fairy? Having a hard time with everything?" Isabel cooed sweetly and Eren groaned burying his face into Levi's neck.

Farlan chuckled softly and rapped Isabel gently on the head with his knuckles. "Leave the poor guy alone. You don't know what it's like to be a man. Plus that itty bitty skirt isn't going to do anything to help him."

"Oh my god please stop" Eren groaned from where he was currently hiding.

"Ah come on Pink Tink no need to be embarrassed. Here have another M. Curie special and you'll feel better in no time" Isabel handed Eren a pink glowing substance.

"Thanks Pippi" Eren said pouty like as he accepted the drink. Why was he calling Isabel Pippi? Well because she was dressed Pippi Longstocking and Farlan was Oliver Twist. Oh the joys of reminding everyone that you are crazy orphans. Levi gave a fond eye roll when he saw them.

As Levi hugged his pink blushing sparkly pixie, he glanced out into the building filled with their crazy friends. He glanced at where Mikasa aka Nightwing was talking with Armin aka Red Robin and Annie aka The Red Hood. Sasha aka Robin was chasing after Connie aka Batman with a glowing skeleton. Yep. The roommates had just gotten over a huge Batman binge and decided to go as the bat family. Fuck even Krista and Ymir were in on the whole thing coming as Harley Quinn and the Joker. Now Ymir as the Joker wasn't surprising, but Krista as Harley Quinn was just freaking unrealistic. Why none of the women decided to go as Bat Girl was anyone's guess. He figured if Eren wasn't already destined for fairy life, he would have been Bat Girl. Maybe he should have at least let Eren dress up as Poison Ivy. Now that would have been sexy as hell. Green vines running all over that tan skin. Man he'd really missed out on that. The thought made him chuckle and hold Eren around his waist tighter as the pink fairy sipped at his pink glowing drink, so fucking adorable. He couldn't stop all the warm fuzzies from popping up inside of him like bright ass fireworks, or maybe it was just the M. Curie special taking effect. He couldn't remember a time when things felt this right. A comforting warmth flowed through every part of his body and he smiled. Yep a full blown happy smile.

Isabel gave him a wide eyed stare and she nudged Farlan's side hard. "Oh my god Ollie. Look at that. The Captain can actually smile. It's a fucking Halloween miracle."

Levi rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop smiling as he whacked her with his hooked hand. Farlan chuckled softly and patted Levi on the back. "I'm happy you're having a good time" Farlan said fondly.

"Hey guys!" Petra aka Lola Bunny from Space Jam hopped up to them. Eld aka Bugs Bunny right behind her. "We were going to start a round of beer pong. Do you want to come join us?"

"Seriously? How old are we?" Levi asked with some amusement.

"Young enough to still chill with some college kids. Now hop to it Captain" Petra bounced on the soles of her feet.

"Nice one" Isabel chimed and held her hand up for a high five that Petra happily completed.

Eren beamed at him with a dazzling smile that had all the warm fuzzies attacking his heart in their frenzy. "Let's go play!" Eren said enthusiastically and Levi, not being able to say no to Eren like ever, followed after him in a fuzzy little daze. His eyes watching the glittery wings bounce as they walked. The smile was still on his face when they stopped at the table set up for beer pong. He wrapped his arms around his magical fairy and nuzzled into him. Fuck. He blamed Hanji's poison juice for making him act so fucking lovey dovey in front of everyone, but he couldn't help it. He was fucking in love and it was fucking amazing.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Levi excused himself from Farlan and Isabel. Eren had gone to the house to take a piss like forever ago and wasn't back yet. Maybe he was passed out drunk somewhere since he was pretty tanked at this point. Levi made his way inside of the house, but froze when he heard shouting coming from the back of the house where the bathroom was. He furrowed his brows when he recognized Eren's angry voice and quickly, but quietly walked forward.

"What the fucks your problem!?" Eren ground out angrily.

"Come on Eren! I'm fucking sick of the fact that you're dating that old short piece of shit" Jean's voice cut through the quiet house. Levi's scowl deepened.

"Don't fucking talk bad about my boyfriend! I can fucking date whoever I fucking please!"

"Exactly! You should fucking be dating me!" Jean growled out. Oh hell to the fucking no. Levi was getting pissed, but a part of him _was_ curious to see how Eren was going to handle this asshole. Instead of busting around the corner and kicking Jean's ass he decided to see what his fierce pixie would do.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? No. You're just fucking horny. Go find some other guy's dick to fall on. Like Marco's since you always claim to be in love with him."

"I am in love with him, but I love you too asshole!"

"Don't fucking touch me dickweed!" Eren cried out in angry surprise and Levi had fucking had enough. He rounded the corner towards the bathroom and yanked on the collar of Jean's stupid cowboy outfit. The hands that had been trying to grope Levi's adorable fairy flew into the air trying to regain balance. It really was to no avail though because in a second Jean was punched hard in the face and landing heavily on the ground. Levi was on him in a flash yanking his head back hard by that stupid multi-colored hair.

"L-levi!" Eren stuttered out in surprise.

"Listen hear _Jean_ if I you ever try to touch Eren again or try any of this shit again, I will personally break every single one of your fingers" Levi seethed in a low deadly voice. He was more than fine letting his own little deathly waves waft in the space around them. Jean stared at him with wide eyes as blood trickled from his split lip. "Do I make myself clear?"

Jean swallowed hard a couple of times. His eyes terrified. "Y-yes" he stuttered.

"What? I didn't quite catch that…" Levi said as he tugged at Jean's hair even harder.

Jean made a pained face. "Y-yes! I get it ok! I get it. Please let go of me!" Jean cried out loudly as little tears sprung to his eyes.

Levi gave him one more shove before releasing him and getting to his feet. He brushed down his clothes and looked at Eren who was staring at him with wide startled eyes. His alcohol induced flush prominent on his tan cheeks. Levi held out his hand to Eren. "Let's get out of here. I'm tired of this party and I just want to spend the rest of the night with you."

Eren's startled look morphed into a very pleased little look as he linked his fingers with Levi's and all those angry little murderous fiends inside of Levi crawled back into the dark depths of him allowing all the warm fuzzies to creep back out. He pulled Eren in for a soft kiss as the warm fuzzies demanded it. They wanted to feel Eren's warmth and bask in it. They completely ignored Jean who was still laying in a daze on the floor watching them. Eren made a pleased sigh as he parted his lips and wrapped his arms around Levi's back.

x-o-x-o-x

"Ahhh…Le-viii…" Eren moaned into the pillow beneath him covering it with little glittery specks as Levi pounded into him. Levi grunted and pushed his fingers up the back of Eren's silky costume. As he rocked hard into his adorably drunk fairy those sparkly glittery wings moved with them and fuck if Levi didn't find it sexy as hell. Eren moaned again and clutched at Levi's royal blue sheets as he arched his back. "Pl-please…touch me…" Eren pleaded. Levi bent forward over Eren's back moving the wings aside, so he could bite at Eren's sweaty skin. His other hand trailed down Eren's chest slowly. His fingers circled and dipped into Eren's bellybutton causing Eren to jolt up at the feeling. Levi felt the impact against his own chest and groaned. He pulled back until he was almost out and then slammed back in. His fingers had just inched up under a cute pink little skirt and were currently teasing Eren's throbbing length. Eren's heavy breathing faltered. "P-please…" he begged again and Levi decided he should probably quit teasing his drunk fairy before he actually did start full out crying. He gripped firmly and stroked in time with his own hips. Eren cried out loudly in pleasure and pushed back against Levi when Levi pushed forward.

It took a couple more thrusts before they were both hitting an orgasmic high together. Eren being extremely noisy when he did. Levi flopped down next to his panting fairy and pulled him into a tight snuggly little hug. Eren's eyes were shut as he snuggled into Levi's sweaty naked chest because yes, Levi had removed his pirate costume. He did however insist that Eren keep his on with the removal of the cute little booty shorts though. How else would he have gotten to that sweet sweet booty?

Levi frowned heavily when the fog in his mind cleared. He groaned. "Fuck…" He ran his hands through his sweat damp hair. "We forgot to use a condom… You're clean right?" He didn't want to have this conversation. He had been avoiding it since they started dating because he found the whole conversation embarrassing and awkward.

Eren propped himself up and glared into Levi's face with only a tiny bit of cross eyes going on. "You callin me a slut? Of course I'm clean. As clean as a whistle!"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Whistles are filthy you know? Covered in germs and bacteria."

Eren's brows furrowed and he looked highly confused for a long pause. "Um… as clean as your bathroom then?"

Levi chuckled and carded his fingers through Eren's hair softly. "Yeah. That works. My bathroom is fucking spotless and germ free."

Eren gave him a dopey drunken smile and flopped back down on his chest. Levi was almost asleep when Eren bolted up again. "HEY! What bout you? You clean?"

Levi propped himself up and kissed Eren's cheek. "Yep. As clean as my bathroom."

"Good" Eren said as he gave Levi a sloppy kiss. "We shouldn't use condoms anymore then. I like the feeling of your love juice inside of me."

Levi gave him a little swat. "Gross." Although he thought it was disgusting, he still couldn't help the warm feeling he got from the thought of leaving his mark inside of Eren or that Eren wanted him to. Fuck. He was so fucking in love. He pulled Eren closer to him and nuzzled into the brown fuzzy hair.

"Levi…? Can I take this stupid costume off now?" Eren whispered against his shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah you can" Levi answered. Since when could he ever say no to Eren anyways? After they showered and changed the sheets, they snuggled back up together and promptly fell asleep. Levi's thoughts circled on how he had finally found the person that he could spend the rest of his life with.

x-o-x-o-x

Levi carefully pried himself away from Eren's iron grip. He was still highly entertained by how clingy Eren got in his sleep. He threw on a pair of sweatpants and made his way to the kitchen. He turned on some soft classical music as he went about pulling out ingredients for breakfast. Eren seemed to enjoy his pancakes, so that is what he would go with today. Except he would be throwing in some chocolate chips because yeah chocolate chip pancakes were all the rage. He decided to go with a little fall theme and made pumpkin and different leaf shaped pancakes. He cut up some strawberries and got out the different flavored syrups he had purchased for Eren. He even went a little crazy and got stuff out to make hot chocolate including whip cream, marshmallows and hell he even got out sprinkles. What was he turning into?

He heard Eren before he saw him. Eren came up behind him and wrapped him up in a warm little hug kissing the side of his neck. "I was going to bring you breakfast in bed. You ruined my surprise" Levi said lightly as he tilted his head to the side giving Eren more access and flipping a pancake in the process. Eren hummed into his skin and trailed his warm fingers up Levi's stomach.

"You know I really love you Levi Ackerman…" Eren said softly and clung to him tighter.

Levi smirked and patted his arm affectionately. "What has you all cuddly and emotional this morning?" Eren didn't say anything and just cuddled even tighter. It was starting to become a problem for Levi's breathing. "Eren?"

"I just…I just want to say I'm sorry about what happened with Jean last night. I don't remember much, but from what I do, I'm sorry. I just really fucking love you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I mean that so fucking much."

"Hey I know…" Levi turned in Eren's arms that reluctantly loosened their hold. Levi looked up into the honest green eyes and he kissed along Eren's jaw. "I know because I feel the exact same about you Eren Jaeger. You are the love of my life. You know that?"

Eren chuckled and nuzzled into Levi's silky hair. "Is it weird that we've only been dating a little over 2 months and I am already thinking about how badly I want to marry you?"

Levi's heart had a momentary little coma. Did Eren really just talk about marriage? Also, why the hell didn't that scare Levi? Instead it excited him to the core and sank deep into his soul doing little happy twirls and swirls. He took a shaky breath before urgently pulling Eren down and kissing him hard. He didn't care about the teeth clanking or the need for oxygen. He didn't need anything except Eren.

Eren moaned into the kiss and pushed Levi hard against the counter. His hands looped under Levi's firm ass and lifted him onto the marbled surface. Levi groaned and wrapped his legs around Eren's waist bringing him closer as his fingers pulled at Eren's bare back. Levi was already mostly hard by the time Eren's fingers were in his sweatpants stroking him hungrily and sucking at his pale neck. Levi arched against Eren and pulled his head closer. Needy noises were falling from him. Eren was just licking down his chest when the smoke detector went off. They both jolted in surprise and Levi scrambled off the counter to fan a plate in front of it. He then realized that there was smoke coming off of a very burnt little pumpkin pancake.

"Well fuck" he grumbled. "Eren can you shut the stove off and open the window."

"Uh…yeah…" Eren said still a little startled. He did what Levi told him and once everything had settled down they both burst out laughing.

"Well that was exciting" Levi said shaking his head as he started to set the table. "Let's eat breakfast. Don't you have class in an hour?"

"Yes. Unfortunately" Eren said with an amused voice. "I love the pancakes by the way. You sure know how to win a man's heart."

"Anything for you" Levi said as they sat down to eat their way too fucking sugary breakfast. Levi was definitely going to have to make sure they kept working out if this was how they were going to eat in the future.

x-o-x-o-x

Levi walked around his house with just the tiniest bit of depression. It was too fucking quiet without Eren. He sighed as he got ready to go into work. His mind was thoroughly distracted by Eren's little comment about marriage though. The thought excited him and fuck if he wasn't already planning out how he would propose to Eren. Was it way too fucking soon to be doing this? Hell yes it was. Did Levi tell that little voice in his head to fuck off, so he could continue planning? He most certainly did. Even if he wasn't proposing anytime soon, he still wanted to do something special for Eren. He was just walking down the hall when he paused to stare at the door he used as a storage room. He popped his head in and looked at it a slow smile appearing on his face. Eren spent too many nights at that shithole he called his home working on school work. Levi would make it so Eren would have the option to stay here if he wanted to instead. In his opinion it was a win win for both of them.

The shitty drug case he was working on couldn't even shake his cheery mood that day and he got a couple of strange looks from his coworkers. He supposed a cheery Levi was a creepy Levi, but again he couldn't give two shits about other's opinions. He did momentarily groan when Hanji provided him with information on a new drug called the Steaming Titan. Fucking drug dealers and the people who made them.

He was exhausted when he rolled into his house at 1 in the morning and too upset to sleep. They had stumbled across a lead that led them to a house of junkies. There was a man that was a spastic twitching mess that tried to bite them on multiple occasions and a woman who OD'd. God did Levi hate drugs. It appeared this new Steaming Titan turned people into grinning idiots until they were confronted. Than they turned into fucking cannibals. Just fucking fabulous. He knew he wouldn't get to sleep anytime soon and he needed something to distract him, so he went about emptying the spare bedroom formerly known as the storage room. His mind quickly drifted to greener pastures and dazzling smiles.

Levi took the next day off because he needed a fucking break anyways. Farlan and Isabel came over and helped him move the rest of the things out of the room and re-paint it. Levi knew it was a little early for Christmas presents, but he was going to turn this room into the best present ever and give it to Eren early. He didn't even care. He just wanted Eren to love it and spend more time at his place. If he was honest, he actually wanted Eren there all of the time, but it was probably too soon to ask him to move in. Levi was pulled from his thoughts by Isabel's excited squeal.

"Levi! You have to get Eren this chair! It's like a fucking cloud" Isabel said excitedly from one of those giant egg like chairs that was sent on a round base. It was a multicolored rainbow monstrosity. Levi smirked. Eren would probably love it, so yep he bought it. They bought a bunch of other things and all three of them carried them up to the room when they got back to Levi's house. Farlan had to leave, so it was just down to the two of them rearranging things and being careful not to set anything against the freshly painted walls.

Levi wasn't done however and pulled up his laptop to find another special little item to put into the room. Isabel looked over his shoulder and gave him a conniving little smile. Her green eyes flickered with amusement.

"You're not seriously buying that, are you?" she asked in amusement.

"I am" Levi replied back in a bored tone.

"Oh Levi! You dirty old man" Isabel teased and whacked him playfully on the arm.

Eventually the room was ready and Eren was none the wiser. Levi had wanted to show Eren right away, but now that it was done, he was fucking nervous. What if Eren didn't like it? What if Eren didn't spend more time with Levi and continued to want to stay in his shithole college home? What if? What if? They kept running through his mind. Eventually he told himself to shut the fuck up and he would just wait until at least December to show Eren the room he made for him. That way they'd be further into their relationship and it would be freaking Christmas for crying out loud. Than it would be a present and not a creepy spend all of your time with me thing. Yeah that would be better.


	11. Just A Dance Nothing More

"Far and Izzy want us to come over for Thanksgiving" Levi said as he plopped elegantly down on the little nest of pillows and blankets he had set up in front of his fireplace.

Eren rolled over onto his side propping his head up with one hand. "Oh. Mikasa wants you to come eat with us." Eren frowned slightly and picked at a fluffy blanket.

"Hmm…What do you want to do?" Levi asked as he poured two glasses of wine.

Eren shrugged and a thoughtful little pout appeared on his face. "If they eat at different times, we could go to both?" He sat up and accepted the offered glass taking a sip.

"That could work" Levi replied as he took a sip of his own glass. "Or we could have Thanksgiving here."

Eren's eyes sparkled over the rim of his glass. "Really?"

Levi shrugged. "Yeah, but just family none of your crazy bat shit friends."

Eren smiled widely at him. "Ok, so Mikasa, Armin and Annie then?"

Levi smiled back. "Yeah. That sounds fine." Levi wasn't sure about Annie, but he didn't mind her. She was the least annoying one out of Eren's friends and really who was he to turn an orphan away? They had to stick together right? Some stupid orphan code or some shit like that.

Soon enough Thanksgiving talk was tossed aside for more important things like Eren shoving his tongue down Levi's throat and grinding their hips together. Their hands weren't holding glasses anymore and were caressing every bit of skin that was revealed when clothes disappeared. Eren released Levi finally allowing him to breathe as he worked kisses along Levi's jaw and neck. "Hey Levi?" Eren whispered into his shoulder.

"Yeah…?" Levi replied as he arched his back pressing himself into Eren's chest.

Eren trailed his hand up Levi's muscled thigh squeezing as he went only stopping when he got to Levi's ass to squeeze that instead. "Let me have a turn tonight?" Eren bit down gently on the area right under Levi's ear and sucked on it. Levi shuddered as an electric spark ran up his spine awaking just the tiniest little bit of nervous bubblies. He was always nervous when Eren topped because he wasn't used to it, but hell it was always amazing. Instead of showing just how much the idea excited him he rolled his eyes. Couldn't have Eren getting any ideas about being the dominant male in this relationship.

"Why should I agree to that?" Levi teased lightly.

"To help me celebrate" Eren purred back as he slipped his tongue back into Levi's hot wet mouth. He groaned as he danced his tongue along Levi's. He pulled back after a moment and looked at Levi with cloudy greens.

"Oh yeah. What are we celebrating?" Levi asked as he trailed his fingers up Eren's spine and took a little nip of his own at Eren's jaw.

"Our first Thanksgiving together and…" Eren rolled his hips and pulled Levi's lower lip into his mouth teasing it lightly between he released it. "I got into that art show."

Levi cupped Eren's face and stared into those green eyes fogged with heat. "Really?"

Eren smirked down at him. "Yep."

"That's amazing" Levi said fondly as he pulled Eren down for a passionate kiss. He meant it. He was so fucking proud of his man. "Fine you can have me tonight…" he whispered against Eren's mouth before kissing him again and slipping his tongue into Eren's waiting mouth.

Eren hummed in pleasure and let Levi's tongue dance with his for a couple of moments. He pulled back and slowly trailed his fingers up Levi's sternum, up his chin and resting them against Levi's thoroughly kissed lips. He slowly slipped them in and Levi smiled around them. "Slather me up sexy man." Eren kissed one of Levi's pale cheeks that had the smallest sprinkling of pink. His breathing came out heavy when Levi wound his tongue over and over again on those three digits. After some thorough coating Eren removed his fingers. "Roll over for me?" Eren asked in a strained little whisper. Levi rolled his eyes as he rolled over. "I didn't mean rolling your eyes" Eren let out a breathy chuckle as he pushed Levi's shoulders down and lifted Levi's firm pale ass into the air.

Eren ran his hand down Levi's spine and landed on a plump cheek squeezing hungrily. A low groan escaped Eren as he bent down to kiss those sweet cheeks. Levi clutched at the blanket and tried to hide his blushing face. This was still super awkward and left him feeling way too exposed and vulnerable. He was lost in the nervous bubblies, but quickly let out a surprised squeak when something warm and soft prodded at his forbidden zone. His eyes flew open and he looked over his shoulder.

"Eww! Eren no! That's absolutely filthy" Levi cried out with a shaky voice and squirmed. When Eren pushed again with his tongue and a teasing finger, Levi couldn't suppress his groan and the arching of his back.

"But it's so fucking hot" Eren purred and blew lightly on the moistened entrance.

Levi shivered again. A tingling ran up his spine in a hurry and the lusty little pricks pranced southward in his gut. Levi was about to protest, but his mind blanked when Eren was back at it with his fingers and tongue. Instead a pitiful little whine escaped him. "Er-Eren…" Levi moaned and buried his burning face clutching the blankets even tighter. His legs felt like they were turning to mush and if it wasn't for Eren's arm wrapped around his waist holding him he would probably already be a pile of goo on the blankets beneath him. Eren groaned into him and Levi felt the vibrations run through his core. After an eternity of dirty filthy torture, Eren finally pulled away and Levi let out a relieved shaky sigh.

Eren started to kiss up his spine as he aligned himself. Levi squeezed his eyes shut preparing for what was coming next. A shaky moan escaped him at the first push. His whole body was shaking when Eren finally buried himself completely. His ass was in the air and his chest was pressed against soft blankets. Eren kissed the side of his neck and braced himself with his hands on either side of Levi's burning face. Eren made a small roll of his hips and both of them made pleased noises. "God I love you Levi" Eren groaned as he pushed harder and faster.

Levi couldn't talk at least not in coherent sentences, so he just made a noise of agreement as Eren claimed every inch of him. He peeked his eyes open after a while and saw Eren's long tan fingers gripping tightly at the blankets. Hot breath caressed the side of his face and he looked as best as he could at that adorable face scrunched with pleasure. Parted lips breathing heavily. "Ere-n…" Levi groaned out and green eyes locked onto his face instantly. Whatever expression Levi was wearing made Eren's eyes flicker with hunger and he dropped to his elbows biting at Levi's neck. Levi let out a strangled noise of pleasure as Eren sucked at his neck and his thrusts became demanding. Levi let go of one of his death grips and reached down to touch himself. He fucking needed to be touched. The lusty little pricks were screaming out painfully loud at this point. Levi groaned loudly as he moved his hand quickly trying to shut them up. He arched his back into Eren's hard chest and groaned again as he finally found relief from the raging inside of him. Eren moaned loudly into his skin and pushed hard into Levi letting everything go. He continued moving lazily as they rode out their highs.

They fell down exhausted onto the blankets and Eren curled himself around Levi snuggling and nuzzling into his sweaty sated body. Levi just continued to breathe shakily and as his floating cloudy mind came back to Earth. Still they didn't move for what felt like hours. Levi was more than content to lay in Eren's warm embrace and didn't even care about the warmth that was trickling out of him. After a while though that little sticky feeling was becoming distracting as well as rather disgusting. "I'm going to go shower" Levi said as he untangled himself from Eren.

"K" Eren mumbled sleepily and rolled his face into a pillow.

Levi looked at him affectionately before he made his way to the bathroom. He had just finished drying off and was brushing his teeth when he saw it. His silver eyes went wide and he poked at his neck. He carefully spit out his toothpaste, put his toothbrush away and rinsed his mouth. "EREN JAEGER!" He yelled out into the hallway.

Eren came scampering down the hallway with large green eyes. "What!? What's wrong!?" Eren asked in a panic.

Levi pointed to the huge purple and red mark on his neck. He glared daggers into Eren's adorable stupefied face. "Do you see the size of this thing?" Levi growled out. "How the fuck am I supposed to be taken seriously with this shit on my neck?"

Eren scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and took a step back. "Sorry…Heat of the moment?"

"I swear to Go-" Levi started, but Eren bolted down the hallway. "Eren! You get your naked ass back here right now!"

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Levi tried to hide the massive hickey on his neck, but there was only so much he could do. He had to go into work and live through the humiliation of the whole damn thing. He wanted to be angry at Eren, but he could never stay upset at that adorable sexy man. A man who wanted to take him out on a romantic little date to make up for it. Levi couldn't argue and didn't even want to. It was too late anyways. The hickey was already there. He just let Eren take him out to a somewhat nice restaurant and a movie.

Did Levi pay attention to the movie? Meh. Kind of. He paid attention at the beginning. Now he was more focused on the man giving him a hand job. They had of course taken the back corner of the theater and there weren't that many people in there anyways and no one remotely close to them. It had started out with innocent touches, but hell if things didn't escalate quickly between them like it always did. Eren was currently devouring his mouth as his hand worked up and down quickly and firmly. Levi own hand was working just as quickly and hard. The fingers of his other hand were buried deep into soft brown hair. He could feel Eren hardening by the second in his hand, so he grasped hard in return and moved quicker. With a muffled moan into Levi's mouth, Eren finished into the napkin that Levi had ready for him. Eren panted against his neck as he continued his own hand movements. God did Levi love listening to him panting. It was sexy as hell and in a matter of moments he was also soiling a napkin.

They tossed the napkins into their empty popcorn pale after tucking themselves away. Levi snuggled into Eren's chest wrapping his arms around him in the process. Eren chuckled and wrapped his arm around Levi's shoulders leaving an affectionate peck on Levi's hair. God what they just did was embarrassing. They were grown ass men and fucking around in a movie theater was so fucking juvenile. Levi felt just the tiniest a blushes assault his otherwise flawless pale skin. Fuck. Eren just made him act like a horny idiot sometimes.

x-o-x-o-x

Once they got back to Levi's house, they cuddled up on the couch in front of the fireplace with a bottle of wine. While they drank, they exchanged soft touches and soft words. A loving little smile thrown in here and there. Levi glanced over at Eren as he sipped at his second glass. Eren looked back at him with large affection eyes. And hell the warm fuzzies were cooing inside of Levi happily. "Hey do you have everything you need for Thanksgiving?" Eren asked.

Levi smoothed the hair away from his smooth forehead and kissed it. "Yep."

Eren made a pleased hum. He chewed on his lips thoughtfully as he looked at Levi. He ran his fingers softly over the fading, yet still prominent, hickey. "I am really sorry about this, but I'm thankful that you've forgiven me."

Levi quirked a brow. "Who said I forgave you? I think you still have a long ways of spoiling me before you are forgiven."

Eren pouted and bopped Levi on the nose playfully. He took another sip of his glass with a thoughtful little look on his face. He glanced back at Levi after a moment and hell if those green eyes weren't sparkling wickedly and doing all sorts of wonderful things for Levi. "I think I have a way to make you forgive me" Eren purred and reached over Levi to the end table. Levi watched with curious anticipation. A smirk played at his thin lips when music filled the room. "You know what we haven't done in ages?"

"No. What's that?" Levi asked in a low whisper as his fingers whispered up Eren's thigh.

"No fun just telling you. Let me show you" Eren whispered back as he hopped off the sofa and started doing a little cute sexy as hell dance lifting his shirt and holding it in his teeth. He made a sexy show of unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans and slithering them down his tan tasty long legs before crawling back on top of Levi's lap straddling it. He rocked his hips in time with the music rubbing himself teasingly against Levi. He then made another little show as he inched his shirt off over his head leaning back as he did so holding onto Levi's shoulder to not fall off. Levi trailed his fingers over the hot skin of Eren's torso. A little surprised squeak escaped Eren as Levi pinched his nipples. Levi smirked and continued his assault as Eren twitched a fraction with each pinch. Once Eren was free of the red cotton prison, he pressed himself against the hard chest in front of him. His eager lips reached down and found the delicate skin underneath Levi's ear and he nipped playfully. Levi gave him a warning pinch that had Eren chuckling against his skin. His soft fingers pushed slowly up Levi's own shirt touching that delectable six pack that was currently clenching under his ticklish fingers.

Levi pressed his hips against Eren in return and buried his fingers down the back of Eren's boxers. He groaned as he squeezed that plump cute bum. "To think all those pretty little dance awards you won would lead you to becoming an excellent little stripper" Levi teased against his bare shoulder biting playfully.

Eren's fingers froze. His grinding slowed to a stop and he sat back slowly to stare into Levi's face with a confused look. "What did you just say?"

Levi rubbed his fingers up Eren's spine and leaned forward again to bite at Eren's exposed chest only to be stopped by Eren's hand. "Nothing. Forget I said anything. Now…" Levi nipped at the hand pressed to his face. "I believe the song is still playing…"

"No. You said something about my dance awards. How do you know about those? I never told you about that" Eren asked with furrowed brows.

Levi frowned against Eren's hand. Ok, so he totally blames the alcohol for letting that little slip up escape him. What was he supposed to say? He didn't want to lie to Eren. After minutes of Levi debating with himself on what to say, Eren broke the silence.

"D-did you go all detective and snoop about me?" Eren asked in a shaky voice.

Levi leaned back with a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "No. Erwin did and threw an envelope at me."

"W-what!? And you read what was in there!?" Eren asked in disbelief. He quickly scrambled off of Levi's lap and stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Levi shrugged trying to play it off. He could do this. It wasn't that bad after. He was just getting to know his boyfriend. "I was curious."

Levi could feel an anxiousness start to creep over his skin like a slimy snake leaving his hairs standing on end as he watched Eren's startled large eyes slowly morphing into something dangerous bordering on irate. Eren's mouth snapped shut with an audible noise and his fiery green eyes zeroed in on Levi. "I can't fucking believe you! You had no right to dig into my life like I was some kind of criminal!"

Shit. The anxiety that had been creeping was now slithering wild and terrified through him. "Eren calm down. I didn't go digging. It was literally handed to me and nothing in there changes how I feel about you. I just wanted to know more about you" Levi explained trying to sound calm while he was having a mild freak out internally.

"Then you fucking ask if you want to know more! I get to decide what you get to know! Not some goddamn folder that you have no right to!" Eren cried out with frustration and he paced angrily. He paused in front of Levi. His fists clenched tightly at his sides as his body shook slightly. His green eyes were blazing holes right through Levi. "Do you still have that envelope?"

Levi sighed and uncrossed his legs. He pushed himself up from the couch and made his way downstairs to his office. His hands were shaking nervously as he fished the key out of its hiding spot, he opened the drawer to his locked filing cabinet and withdrew the manila envelope. Breathe Levi. Just breathe. He kept repeating to himself. He could feel the anxiety curling around him like the hungry snake it was. He made his way back upstairs to the living room on shaky legs and calmly handed it to Eren.

Eren sat down on the floor with a thud and leaned his back against the couch as he started reading through the paperwork. There was quite a bit of information there after all, so it was going to take some time to read. Levi didn't think there was anything in there that was too upsetting. Some accomplishments like those little dance awards he won as a kid, fights he won, fights he lost that Mikasa stepped in to save him, what really happened the night Mikasa's parents were killed. His little trips to mandatory anger management therapy. Levi really didn't care that he was a violent little shit at one point. He contained himself pretty well now days, so it was fine. In fact it made Levi admire him even more from what he had been through. He thought it just added to Eren's beauty.

It even had a supposed indecent relationship with his high school teacher. It was probably complete bullshit if Levi had to guess. Some guy named Hannes was found passed out with his head on Eren's lap in a park. The statement that Eren gave was that this Hannes guy was a friend of his parents and Eren found him piss ass drunk in the park sobbing. He was just trying to help and give the man someone to lean on. No one could prove anything, but once the rumor started, the teacher resigned. Levi didn't care either way.

The folder went on and on. Levi watched Eren with bated breath quietly from the safety of his couch. The anxiety ridden snakes were twining tightly around him, but he ignored them and just continued to focus on Eren. His very angry Eren. At one point he brought Eren a cup of tea to try and soothe his ruffled feathers. Tea always made Levi feel better after all. However, Eren ignored the tea and eventually Levi took the cold cup away. He was also ignoring Levi and it was driving Levi crazy. How could he tell the slithering slimy anxiety to go the hell away when Eren wouldn't even acknowledge him? At one point he let his leg brush Eren's exposed arm to test the water and when Eren shuddered away from it the slimy snaky anxiety wound itself tight around Levi's erratic heart.

When he finally finished, he slowly closed the folder and stared numbly ahead of him. Levi nudged him. "Eren? You ok down there?" Levi asked from where he was hiding on his comfy couch. Eren took a deep breath and stood up. He picked up his clothes from the floor and slipped them back on. When he was done, he picked the envelope up from where it was resting on the plush white carpet. He walked towards the fireplace and tossed the folder into the slowly dwindling flames. After watching the corners curl with licking flames Eren turned away and walked towards the door.

Levi watched him carefully during the whole time not wanting to set off a time bomb by saying the wrong thing, but watching Eren start to put on his shoes was too much. The slithery slimy anxiety snakes were hissing and bearing theirs fangs with agitation. "Eren wait! I'm sorry alright. I just couldn't help myself. Please don't overreact" Levi said in a panic as he hurried towards him.

"Overreact! Levi you dug into my life. _Mine!_ Not yours. What? You had to make sure I was good enough for your godly self? Was that it!? Needed to make sure your stripper boyfriend ticked off all your acceptable boxes!?" Eren roared at him and Levi flinched at the sheer volume of it.

"Hey! Woah. Calm down and chill for a moment Eren. I didn't need a file to know you were good enough." Levi lifted his arms in defeat. He could feel little prickles starting to take up residence in his silver eyes. Fuck. He wasn't going to cry. Levi Ackerman did not cry.

"No but you sure as hell needed to pry into all of my secrets" Eren said in a pained voice as he finished putting his jacket on and gave a piercing look that hit Levi straight through his heart. "We are so fucking over Levi Ackerman! Don't call, don't write, and don't try to see me. You are _such_ a fucking asshole!"

The pain that had started in Levi's heart spread like wild fire through his entire body penetrating deep into his core and setting the slimy anxiety snakes into a tizzy. He grabbed at Eren's arm. "W-what!? N-no. Don't. Eren please don't say that! I'm sorry ok. I shouldn't have pried-" That ticking time bomb Levi was worried about exploded with a fierce bang in his face.

"No you fucking shouldn't have! But it's too fucking late now, isn't it!?" Eren yelled at him as large tears cascaded from those beautiful green pools down smooth tan cheeks that were currently flushed red from anger.

Levi held his aching face with wide eyes. For once this evening the snakes were dead quiet inside of him. No one had laid a punch on him for years. His reflexes were too good, but apparently not when it comes to a furious Eren. "Don't go Eren. Please" Levi said in a small voice that broke.

Eren snorted and angrily wiped at his tears. "It was just a fucking dance Levi! Nothing more and unfortunately for you, the music just ran out." Eren turned away and didn't look back. He slammed the door behind him. The house fell into an eerie silence only being broken by the soft music still playing in the other room. Levi fell to the floor on his knees staring at the closed door. His entire body felt shattered and empty. So fucking empty. What the hell just happened?


	12. It's All About Planning The Steps

"Levi?" Isabel called into the house. Levi groaned into his pillow. Of course they still had the key he gave them for emergencies. Just fucking wonderful. "Hey Levi are you here? You never texted me back." There was a soft rapping on his bedroom door. "Are you and Eren fucking in there?" Isabel asked lightly.

Levi choked back a sob and curled in on himself pulling the blanket over his pillow covered head. "Go away" he called out in a broken voice. He hated the way it sounded. Fuck he hated himself so fucking much.

The door inched open and he could hear soft footfalls coming towards his bed. "Levi?" Isabel called out softly and nudged him gently. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Everything…" Levi said in a wrecked sobbing voice. "Just leave me alone…"

"Hey. That's not happening. Look at me Levi" Isabel carefully started peeling the blanket out of Levi's numb fingers. She pulled the pillow off and Levi shut his eyes tightly when her green eyes met his. Fuck. He couldn't look at green eyes. Not right now because they weren't the green eyes he wanted. "Oh Levi!" Isabel cooed and cupped his face gently. "Who did this too your beautiful face?"

"Eren…" Levi choked and tears started falling from his closed eyes.

"What!? That little fucker! I'll teach him to hit you" Isabel growled.

"No!" Levi cried and out grabbed her shoulders. He looked at her with large eyes. "Don't hurt him! I deserved it!"

Isabel gave him a hard look. "No. No Levi. There is never a good reason to hit your boyfriend."

Levi choked on a sob again and buried his face back into his pillows. "He's not my boyfriend anymore…He broke up with me…" Levi mumbled miserably into his pillows that still had residual glitter specks left over from Halloween. At this point he knew Farlan was in his room sitting on the bed because he felt it dip with the extra weight.

"Levi, tell us what happened" Farlan said softly as he rubbed soothing circles on his back.

Isabel grasped his hand tightly and nuzzled it against her cheek. "Please tell us" she pleaded softly.

"I fucked up…I fucking ruined everything…God I'm such a fucking moron…" Levi said in a pained self-deprecating voice. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling as tears trailed down his cheeks. "I…I don't even…"

"Shh…sweetheart…it's ok. Just start from the beginning, ok?" Isabel said softly.

"Eren is special and amazing…I just wanted to know everything about him…Fuck…I don't even… Erwin dug into his background, so I didn't end up in another shitty relationship…" Levi could see concerned green eyes flicker to meet icy blue equally concerned eyes. "He gave me an envelope…"

"And you read it. Eren found out and was upset about his privacy being violated" Farlan finished for him.

"Yeah…" Levi said in a small voice. "I didn't mean to upset him… I never thought he'd get so angry…God… He looked so angry and hurt… Fuck… He hasn't answered any of my texts and I just… It's all fucking pointless without Eren. I love him so fucking much…" Levi rolled back over pulling the blanket over his head. His friends let him sob into his emerald green sheets that Levi had bought because they reminded him of Eren's eyes, but nowhere near as beautiful in color. God it hurt so fucking bad. He felt like his body was rolling around in sharp jagged rocks. He felt bruised and cut all over. He felt broken.

"Hey. Levi listen to me" Farlan said calmly after Levi's sobs had evened out. "It will be ok. You will be ok. I'm the brains of this whole operation, right? I'll think of something. It's not over yet. It's only over if you give up and Levi Ackerman doesn't give up no matter how shitty a situation is. You make the impossible possible. You want Eren back right?"

"Yes, so fucking much…" Levi whispered.

"Then the first thing to do is to clean yourself up and eat something. When did you last eat?"

"Right before Eren left…" Levi unburied himself from his blankets and sat up.

"And when was that?" Isabel asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Three days ago…" Levi rubbed the tear stains off of his puffy cheeks.

Farlan ruffled his hair gently. "Ok. I'll go start on food. It is Thanksgiving after all."

Levi made a pained noise and averted his eyes back to the hands in his lap. "This was supposed to be my first Thanksgiving with Eren…" he said softly.

Isabel cupped his cheeks. "There will be more Thanksgivings and you can spend those with Eren. Let's just focus on getting him back before Christmas right? You deserve having a sexy present in your bed on your birthday."

Levi gave her a strained smile. "Thanks Izzy… you too Far…" Levi said softly and didn't even fight against the group hug that was forced upon him.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

It took 15 excruciatingly long days before Levi had the envelope delivered to him by Erwin. He carefully looked through his closet and picked out clothes Eren had complimented him on. Fitted dark blue jeans and a tight fitted black v-neck short sleeved shirt. When he walked up to the shitty door with peeling paint he could feel the slithery anxiety snakes curling and wrapping all around him. He took a shaky breath and knocked. After waiting a couple of moments the door cracked open revealing a wide eyed Connie.

"Levi!" Connie said in a shocked voice. Levi ignored him and pushed his way into the house. He was just heading towards Eren's bedroom when it opened. His heart froze in his chest and the anxiety snakes crowded into his lungs clogging them from air. That was until it was a one Jean Kirstein that exited running a hand through that annoying multi-colored hair. Than the snakes burnt in a raging fire that swept through him.

Jean looked up at him and his eyes went wide before narrowing. He took a step forward and clenched his fists. "No. Just no. Get the fuck out. You've done enough damage here" Jean growled at him and hell if those murderous fiends weren't crawling out of the dark pits of Levi's soul and begging for a piece of this tall moronic asshole.

Connie ran up and stood awkwardly in-between them with wide eyes. "H-hey! Everyone just stay calm k?"

"Get the fuck out of my way Jean" Levi said in an even voice. "You have absolutely nothing to do with this."

Jean's eyes flashed with hesitation, but he held his ground. "E-eren doesn't want to see you, so…uh… you can get the fuck out of here."

The door to Eren's bedroom opened again and an adorable albeit drained face popped out. "What's going on ou-" Eren stopped mid-sentence when his dull green eyes locked on Levi. "Oh" he said in a cold voice. "It's fine Jean. You can go unless you want broken bones." With that Eren disappeared back into his room leaving the door open.

Levi stepped around Jean into Eren's room that was once again a fucking disaster. Levi shut the door behind him and looked back at the messy man standing in the middle of the room. Eren was in a tank top and loose pajama pants. His hair was sticking up in all different directions and he had dark circles under his eyes. He was also looking at Levi with crossed arms and scowl firmly in place. The space between them sparked and zipped with tension and only got worse as they stared in silence at each other. Levi had just opened his mouth when there was a knock at the door. Jean popped in sheepishly. "Forgot my keys…Got work. Sorry" he mumbled as he grabbed them and quickly left the room.

Levi's silver eyes narrowed angrily. "So did you even wait three seconds before fucking Jean?" Levi seethed in a low voice.

Eren's eyes met him just as angrily. "Did you even wait three seconds before opening that fucking envelope?"

"Fuck. So not the fucking same Eren. I just wanted to get to know you because I love you. You just wanted some other guy's dick up your ass."

Eren bared his teeth angrily. "First, fuck you! Second, there's no way I would let Jean top me."

Levi was suffocating in the fire that was consuming him. The murderous fiends inside of him were rioting for blood and fuck it was taking every last bit of control for Levi not to lose it right here and now. He took a deep breath and forced the anger off of his face as much as he could. "You know what I don't even fucking care" Levi said in a defeated annoyed voice. He threw the envelope at Eren. "Fucking read it or don't. I'm just fucking done talking to you right now."

Eren looked at the envelope that was chucked at him. "What the fuck is this?"

Levi paused by the door. His hand already on the handle. "It's a file about me that Erwin put together. I don't know what the hell is in it. I just figured it would be fair that you had the same opportunity." Levi opened the door and didn't look back as he left the shitty house and got into his car.

When he got home the fire inside was still raging. Fuck. He was so fucking pissed at himself. He was pissed at Eren and he was obviously fucking pissed at Jean Kirstein. He angrily want about making tea. A beverage that hadn't let him down so far. His hand was shaking, so that was probably why some of the scalding water missed the cup and hit his hand. "Fuck!" Levi yelled. He picked up the cup and chucked it against the wall. It instantly shattered. "Fuck! Shit! Dammit!" Levi continued to rage and nothing within arm's reach was safe. Levi eventually sank to the floor surrounded by broken dishes and scattered utensils. He buried his face into his hands in defeat letting the last remaining tears fall.

He probably sat there for hours, but he wasn't entirely sure because he felt empty and exhausted. The fire had long been extinguished and all that was left was ash blowing in the wind. A hard knock at his door broke him out of his blank thoughts and he stood up. He raked fingers through his hair trying to tame the out of place strands as he walked to his front door. He did not expect to see Eren standing there with a frown of his face. He stepped past Levi, kicked his shoes off and strode into the living room. After a dazed moment, Levi followed after him.

Eren was bent over his fireplace holding a match to the envelope that Levi had given him early. Levi watched quietly waiting for Eren to say something. Anything. Fuck. Levi just wanted to hear his voice. Preferably one that wasn't yelling at him. Eren stood up and crossed his arms as he watched the envelope curl under the flames. He then looked back at Levi with hard eyes. The flames from the fire reflecting in those green depths. Levi held his breath as he kept eye contact with those fiery eyes. His body didn't even know what to feel or how to react and was deadly silent just waiting. Finally he couldn't take it and snapped. "So…?" Levi ventured slowly.

"No" Eren stated. "No. I didn't read it. I read the letter that Erwin wrote explaining why he did what he did. He also wrote about how much you love me. Then I closed the envelope again and sat there thinking about everything." Eren fidgeted and bit at his lower lip and Levi groaned internally. Did Eren fucking know what that did to Levi? He fucking loved it. He wanted to pull that lower lip between his own teeth.

"And?" Levi ventured cautiously. His blunt nails dug into his palms as he waited. His body was torn between the anxious slithering and the floating bubbles of hope that he really hoped wouldn't pop in his face.

Eren groaned. "I didn't read it because I don't want to know who you are from a fucking envelope Levi! I want to know who you from just fucking being with you! Handing me that envelope doesn't fucking solve anything. It doesn't fix the fact that you violated my trust! My skin crawls just thinking about what you did. It wasn't ok. It was an awful thing to do! You should have told me about it the moment Erwin gave you that damn fucking envelope and you should have fucking asked." Eren was shaking by the time he was done ranting. Tears had started raining out of those beautiful magical fucking amazing eyes that Levi loved so fucking much.

Levi took a step forward and Eren took a step back. "Don't. Just don't" Eren said in a strained voice. "The thought of you touching me right now makes me sick."

Fuck. That hurt Levi and he felt it like a knife through his chest. Oh and those hopeful little bubbles? Yep they popped loudly. He took a shaky breath. "Ok. Ok." Levi held his hands up defeat. "I'm so fucking sorry Eren. You have no idea how fucking sorry I am. I love you and if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. Please just give me one more chance. Please" Levi pleaded softly. He could feel the prickling at the corners of his eyes again. Dammit. He thought he had gotten rid of all his tears in the kitchen.

Eren shifted and his eyes looked away. He chewed on his lower lip again and fuck if Levi wasn't fucking going insane not being allowed to touch. "I…I don't know if that's possible… I don't trust you anymore…" Eren said quietly.

"You can trust me. Please just let me prove it to you" Levi pleaded again. Eren didn't say anything and the house fell into silence. It wasn't the comfortable silence that usually stretched between them. It was pained and uncomfortable.

Eren eventually took a deep breath. "I should go."

"Please don't" Levi said quickly.

"No. I have to go Levi. I can't do this" Eren said as he walked past Levi towards the door. Levi followed hopelessly and watched as Eren slipped his shoes back on. Eren's hand paused on the door handle. "For the record I haven't fucked Jean since we broke up. He's finally dating Marco. They came over last night to check on me, but Marco had to work and he insisted that Jean keep me company. I spent the whole night bawling on his shoulder and crying about how much I love you. Well loved... Fuck. No. I still love you Levi. I just can't be with you."

Levi's heart went into cardiac arrest for a couple of seconds and the pause was long enough for Eren to exit through his door. "Eren!" Levi called out after him as Eren hurriedly shut the door of his car. Well not really his car. It was the shitty car that he and his roommates shared. Levi watched with wide eyes as Eren drove out of his driveway. As he drove out of his life…again.

x-o-x-o-x

The next day found Levi curled up in his bed feeling pretty fed up with the world. At least he wasn't bawling like a baby this time. Isabel and Farlan showed up late morning. Levi told them everything and of course Farlan said that it didn't sound that bad. Levi had scoffed at him and rolled his eyes. Looked fucking pointless from where Levi was laying. Farlan also had the gall to say there might be some hope after all. Levi tried not to let that little comment start those floating hopeful little bubbles up again, but he couldn't control it. They had a mind of their own. After talking to them about everything he did feel a fraction better though. At least well enough to drag his sorry ass out of bed and go to work. Isabel and Farlan stayed behind and cleaned up the horrid mess that was Levi's kitchen. God Levi was grateful for his family.

The next weekend, December 16th, had Levi standing outside of a fancy gallery in a fancy little get up. Thankfully it hadn't snowed the last couple of days and it wasn't fucking freezing. He was in a fitted black suit with a white button up. The top buttons undone. Isabel grasped his hand in support. She was in a dark green blouse that brought out her bright green eyes and a black slacks with a nice coat over her outfit. She gave Levi a small smile and a soft tug. Levi took a deep breath and put a neutral look on his face as they walked up the steps. Levi showed the tickets to the person at the door and they stepped in. His eyes scanned the room quickly trying to spot a certain tan adorable brunette. He let out a small relieved sigh when he didn't spot him. He wasn't sure what the rules were when it came to crashing your ex-boyfriend's art show, but like fucking hell was Levi going to miss it. Eren had worked hard and Levi was proud.

They strolled around the venue looking for Eren's painting. Levi didn't know what it looked like as Eren never let him see it. His green eyes had always shimmered mysteriously when he told Levi it was a surprise. He knew the instant which one was Eren's when he saw it. He didn't even have to read the artist name. Warm fuzzies exploded loudly and violently inside of him. It was breathtaking. Beautiful mountain scenery. Soft colors and hard colors bringing it to life. The best fucking part of the picture though were the dragons. There was a tiny black and silver dragon with feathery wings curled up on the rock shelf. Its eyes were lidded and narrow as it stared into the distance. Hovering over the tiny black dragon protectively was a bigger dragon painted in a myriad of greens that matched Eren's eyes almost to a tee. Its green feathery wings were spread wide. Some of the feather's looked like they were being pulled in by the mountain wind. Fuck. Levi felt like he was having a fucking heart attack.

"Oh my God. It's beautiful" Isabel said with awe as they stared at it.

Levi stared for what felt like an eternity memorizing every fucking miniscule detail. It wasn't fucking enough though. The thought that he'd never get to see Eren's art ever again tore at him. "Excuse me" he said quickly and moved away from Isabel and the painting.

"Levi!" Isabel cried out softly and chased after him.

Levi eventually found who he wanted to after asking around. He found the event coordinator of the exhibit and told him he wanted to buy the painting that Eren had done, but he wanted to be an anonymous buyer. He would also pay any price the artist demanded and if anyone else was interested, he would outbid them. The man looked at him with startled eyes and nodded quickly. Levi handed the man his card and told him to call him with the price. He would pick it up after the show if the artist agreed.

After that, they went back to Eren's painting to stare at again. Well Levi did and Isabel followed after him giving him soft loving smiles. Levi's steps faltered though when he saw Eren standing in front of the painting with some of his friends. His gorgeous green eyes flickered towards Levi and locked with his silver ones. They flickered with an emotion that Levi couldn't identify before it was already gone. Eren looked away and Levi took the chance to glance at his outfit. It was the plum colored shirt and form fitting gray pants he had worn to Isabel and Farlan's wedding. Levi's heart pulsed painfully at the memory. It felt like such a fucking life time ago back when the main thing they had going for them was mind blowing sex. God he missed Eren so fucking much.

He was torn for what to do. Does he keep walking forward or does he turn and flee the scene? His decision was made for him when Eren split away from his friends and headed his way. His friends watching him and glancing at Levi. Mikasa's eyes narrowed and Levi could see the little snarl playing at her mouth. A cold sweat broke out on his body and he swallowed hard.

"I'll just be over there when you're done" Isabel said quietly before scurrying off. The heels of her fancy boots clicking in the process.

Eren paused in front of Levi and his eyes shifted awkwardly. Levi didn't know what to do, so he waited quietly. "Hey. I didn't expect to see you here…" Eren drifted off in a detached voice. His eyes locked unto Levi's after a moment. The question plain as day in their depths.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything. I'm proud of you" Levi said softly and fuck did he have to hold himself back from hugging the man in front of him.

"Thanks…" Eren replied awkwardly and rocked on the balls of his feet. "Did you see my painting?"

"Yeah. I really love it Eren" Levi said with fond smile on his lips. He reached out automatically to grasp Eren's shoulder. Eren's eyes went wide and he tensed under Levi's grasp. Fuck. Levi didn't want to screw this up. However, Eren didn't pull away, so Levi left his hand where it was. "Eren, I-" Levi started, but stopped when Eren finally took a step back.

"Don't. Thanks for coming…I guess" Eren mumbled awkwardly and Levi really wanted to say 'kinky' but he refrained. Because he was a mature adult, who also happened to be having a super awkward moment with his ex-boyfriend. He couldn't help the smirk though when Eren's cheeks tinted pink. "I should get back…"

Levi's smirk fell and he nodded neutrally. He watched with a heavy heart as Eren strolled back over to his friends. He joined Isabel again and they left. The art show was over a couple of days later and Levi picked up his new painting. He stared at it thoughtfully when he got home trying to decide where to put it. He wasn't fond of Christmas or his birthday, but even he had to admit that he had gotten himself a pretty good present this year. He ended up hanging it up in his bedroom on the wall across from the foot of bed. He sat down on the end of his bed staring at the picture with a slight frown. Yeah it was a wonderful reminder of Eren, but it was also a reminder of what he had lost.


	13. Cold Hot Cuddlings at Midnight

Levi rolled over in bed onto his back to stare with a frown up at his ceiling. It was Christmas. It was his birthday and he was spending it alone. Fucking fantastic. Isabel and Farlan had wanted to come over, but he had convinced them not to. They deserved to have a wonderful Christmas and not have it brought down by Levi's depression. Plus he kind of just wanted to be alone. He didn't want to have to pretend he was ok because he wasn't. Work sucked. Life sucked. He was miserable and he was grouchy. He was also hard from having a steamy dream about a certain man that had left his life.

Levi's scowl deepened and he pushed the hair out of his face. He could just handle the situation, but the thought left him irritated. He didn't want to right now because the thought of not spending the day with the man that caused the problem in his pants was depressing. It just didn't feel right. He groaned as he stood up for a cold shower.

If anyone asked how Levi spent his Christmas/birthday, he would lie. He was not about to admit that he curled up on his couch with a bottle of whiskey watching shitty Holiday movies and crying. That would just be fucking embarrassing. Even more than when he had to walk around with a giant hickey and oh shit, now he was crying again.

He obviously passed out at some point. He wasn't sure when, but when the hard floor collided with his body, he blinked groggily and groaned. He slowly pushed himself up as the room swam. Fuck he was thirsty. He stumbled to the kitchen and didn't even bother with a cup deciding to drink out of the faucet directly. After he finished, he wiped his mouth and frowned. He was such a fucking mess. He stared out the window watching the heavy snowfall lost in thought. He glanced at the clock after shaking his head miserably. It was 11:17 at night. What a wonderfully miserable day. God he was lonely and he had to piss. Why those two thoughts crossed his mind at the same time, he had no explanation. He just needed a bathroom.

He was stumbling back to the living room to his miserable home on the couch because the thought of being in his bed alone right now was too depressing. His eyes glanced at the spare bedroom he had decorated for Eren. The room that was supposed to be the best fucking Christmas present ever. He paused in front of it debating on if he wanted to go inside, but fuck it was heartbreaking. He clutched his chest over his aching heart and leaned his forehead against the door. He was such a fucking mess. Dammit. He wiped at the tears on his cheeks and pushed away from the door. Nope. He wasn't going there. Instead he went back to the couch and picked up the bottle of whiskey.

He had just wrapped himself up in a blanket cocoon when there was a knock at the door. Levi frowned and poked his head out of the blanket. What the actual fuck? It was damn near midnight and snowing hard outside. Who the fuck was pounding on his door? He tried to untangle the blankets around him, but only ended up falling back on the floor. "Fuck!" he exclaimed at the impact. Chances are he would be littered with bruises tomorrow. He was still cussing to himself and at the person still pounding on his door as he made his way to that very door. "Ere-" Levi was cut off from any further speech by cold lips and a hot tongue assaulting his mouth. His drunken sleepy mind was having trouble grasping what the hell was going on and he stood helpless as a demanding tongue plundered every inch of his mouth. Cold fingers grasped at his neck and a shiver wracked his body. The low moan that invaded his mouth vibrated through him and pulled him out of his stunned daze.

Levi groaned in return and cupped Eren's freezing cold cheeks with one hand. The other landed on the small of Eren's back and he pulled him inside. Eren foot kicked the door closed before pushing Levi up against a wall. Fuck. Eren was freezing, but Levi was burning and it felt wonderful. While Eren worked on ravishing his mouth, Levi worked on getting the winter snow covered coat off of that freezing hot body. It fell to the floor a moment later and then Levi was hoisted up into the air. Levi felt his heart beating too fast and his head was swimming in a swirling whirlpool. He did the only thing he could and clung to Eren as he was carried to his bedroom.

He made a noise of surprise when he was tossed onto his bed. He took deep gasps of air and looked at Eren with wide eyes. Fuck. Was this really happening right now? Eren tore his shirt off giving Levi a view of that glorious lean body. Even in the pretty dark room he could still see it. Eren's hungry eyes picked up the dim light from the hallway and Levi felt his body melt and burn at the same time. "Eren" he started breathlessly, but forgot his train of thought when Eren crawled on top of him and bit his neck. Levi groaned at the feeling and arched into Eren's body. He squirmed slightly and his breathing faltered when Eren's freezing cold fingers slithered up his shirt. Eren ground his hips down on Levi and Levi's hips arched in response as his fingers grabbed those slims hips urgently trying to keep them pressed up against him. "Ahh…" Levi's head fell back as Eren's fingers grazed his nipples. Eren moaned into his neck and his hips pressed demandingly at Levi. "Ere…Eren please fuck me…" Levi said in a breathless strained voice. He couldn't think clearly. All that was on his mind was Eren. All that he could smell was Eren. All he could feel was Eren against him. He wanted to desperately feel Eren inside of him. Claiming him. Still wanting him.

Eren finally released his neck and propped himself up. He rested his cool forehead on Levi's burning one while their hips continued to move needily against each other. Levi could feel Eren's hot breath ghosting across his lips and he whined in response. He fucking wanted to taste those soft lips that were teasing him. "Y-you sure?" Eren asked in a whisper.

"Yes" Levi said quickly pushing his head up and connecting their mouths once again. Eren groaned and his fingers grasps at Levi under his shirt. Blunt nails scraped at Levi's side. Eren kissed him firmly before pulling away. He quickly disengaged from Levi and Levi had to suppress the whine that threatened to escape him. He watched with desperate eyes as Eren wiggled out of his pants and boxers revealing all those sexy secret places that Levi wanted and needed. Eren was on him in a flash kissing and biting as he quickly freed Levi from the pajamas he had spent all day in. Levi just grasped him terrified that Eren would disappear the moment he let go.

Eren was just uncapping the lube and about to put it on his fingers. "N-no…" Levi said quickly and grasped at Eren's hand. "I don't need to be stretched. Just…I want you right now…" Levi breathed out. He didn't want to waste a moment of time. He needed Eren. He needed to feel him right now. He didn't want Eren changing his mind and leaving if it took too long.

Eren gave him a concerned look. "I don't want to hurt you…"

"You won't…please Eren…" Levi didn't care how stupid he sounded begging. He felt like he could shatter at any moment. He wrapped his legs around Eren's waist and pulled him down. Eren groaned lowly as friction was created between their hard lengths. His eyes fluttered shut and he breathed heavily.

"O-ok" Eren said slowly. Levi reluctantly loosened his legs hold, so Eren could coat himself. Levi's eyes screwed shut at the hard prodding and he clung to Eren's back. Eren groaned at the first slip in. "You're so tight…fuck…" Eren said in a strained voice. He started kissing Levi's jaw and burning cheeks as his nimble soft fingers worked on stroking him. They were no longer cold and felt fucking amazing.

Levi moaned pathetically at the sensory overload he was being subjected to. By the time Eren's hips were flush against him, Levi was shaking and tears were falling freely down his cheeks. He wasn't crying from the pain of being entered without preparation. Well not really. He was crying because he was drunk, emotionally worn out and having sex with the love of his life and fuck Levi just couldn't keep it together anymore. He clung to Eren's back tightly with his arms and legs both. Eren was breathing heavily into the crook of his neck kissing gently.

He propped himself up and looked into Levi's face. His eyes went wide and he touched Levi's the paths of tears trailing down Levi's cheeks. "Shit! Did I hurt you!?" Eren asked in panic and started moving away from Levi.

Fuck if Levi was going to let that happen. He tightened his leg hold to keep Eren buried where he was and shook his head quickly. "No. You didn't hurt me. I'm fucking drunk and emotional, so please…please just fucking make love to me Eren" Levi said breathlessly with a choked little sob.

"Shh…hey it's ok Levi… I got you…" Eren cooed softly as he leaned in and captured Levi's quivering lips in a soft kiss. Levi let out an embarrassing pitiful little noise and opened his mouth begging for Eren to claim it. Eren slowly caressed his tongue into Levi's waiting mouth and ran it across Levi's gently. He did the smallest of rocks with his hips and Levi clung to him. Eren broke mouth contact kissing gently along Levi's tear stained cheeks. "It's ok…I'm here…I'll take care of you…" Eren continued to rock slowly as he caressed every piece of Levi's body that he could reach as he peppered him with kisses.

After no time at all, Levi's tears dried up and instead of sobs coming quietly from his lips, low noisy moans were falling from them. Eren nearly had him bent in half as he made love to him. Achingly slow wonderful love and fuck it was everything Levi needed. A loud groan escaped him when Eren's fingers closed around him and stroked in all the ways Levi loved and craved to be touched. "Eren…I…fuck…I love you…" Levi breathed into Eren's neck as he nuzzled it.

Eren maneuvered to capture his lips. "I love you too Levi…so much…" Eren whispered against them and fuck Levi was such a pile of melting goo.

Levi hugged him tight as he arched and came between their bodies. Bodies that fit so perfectly together in every way. Eren groaned into his mouth and he pushed as deep as he could before hitting his own release. Levi could feel him pulsing and filling him. He felt like crying again. Fuck. When did he become such a big baby?

Eren grabbed some tissues and wiped them off as Levi laid boneless on the bed panting. He sighed in relief when Eren's warm embrace wrapped around him. Their arms and legs tangled and Eren's face nuzzled into the back of his neck. Levi fell asleep feeling content. The shitty day drifted out of his mind and he breathed in the scent of Eren.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

The next morning Levi woke up freezing with a throbbing headache. It felt like it was being crushed by two giant boulders. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. The blankets stopped just above his waist leaving his torso bare and he was alone. He frowned and slowly sat up. Where the fuck was Eren? Did he just dream the whole thing up? He knew he didn't because he felt crusty and gross. Plus his ass had the dullest of aches. What the actual fuck was going on? He slowly crawled off the bed and grabbed his pajama pants off of the floor. On his way back up he clutched his head. Fuck he felt fucking awful.

"Eren?" He called out into his house as he left his bedroom. He was annoyed at how scratchy his voice sounded.

He checked the bathroom on his way and in the process started the water for a bath. He was thoroughly confused when Eren wasn't anywhere to be found and his winter clothes were gone. He opened the front door and ignored the freezing cold on his body and the snow on his feet. He could see where Eren had unburied that shitty car. What the actual fuck? Levi was pissed as he stomped back inside. He made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a giant glass of water. As he drank it, his fingers tapped on the counter. There had to be some kind of explanation. Eren wouldn't just fuck him and leave. Would he? No he wouldn't. Maybe he had somewhere to go and couldn't wake Levi's drunken passed out ass, so he just left. He didn't leave a note or a text though. Nothing. Levi was confused and stomped over to the couch to grab his phone from where he had left it last night.

 ** _Levi to Eren: Where the hell are you? You left without saying anything_**

After a couple minutes without reply, Levi stalked into the bathroom to shut the water off. He peeled off his pajama pants and stepped into the water that was almost too hot. While he cleaned himself off, he glared at his silent phone sitting on the counter. He stayed in the tub in a confused daze until the water was cold. Did he do something wrong? Why would Eren do this to him? He felt used and tossed aside. It felt awful. He was right though, he was covered in bruises. He just didn't expect them to be all over his neck and lingering on his heart. Once he was fully clothed and changed his sheets, he plopped down on the couch setting the phone next to him after sending another text.

 ** _Levi to Eren: You can't do this to me. I'm confused and I'm starting to feel used. Please tell me what is going on_**

As the hours ticked on, Levi couldn't decide if he was angry or concerned. Did Eren get into an accident on his way home? Was he stuck in a ditch somewhere freezing to death? Was his phone dead? Did he really just come here to fuck because he was horny and then disappeared because he didn't want anything to do with Levi? Ugh. Levi was frustrated and emotionally strung out all over again. He practically fell off the couch when there was a knock at his door.

He hopped off the couch and ran to the door. He opened it and then frowned when it was Isabel and Farlan standing on his doorstep and not an adorable brunette. Levi scowled and stalked back to the couch to wait next to his silent phone. Isabel and Farlan came in a couple of moments later. They glanced at each other and then at Levi who was once again wrapped up in a blanket on the couch.

He could see Isabel's eyes go wide from the corner of his. She was on him in a second moving his chin around looking at the peppering of hickey's on his neck. "Levi? What the heck? You're covered in hickeys" she said in shock.

"Yeah…so what apparently it doesn't mean shit…" Levi said bitterly and swatted her hands away.

"So what happened yesterday?" Farlan asked as he plopped down next to Levi on the couch. He crossed his legs and leaned back with an arm around the back of the couch.

"Eren visited last night." Levi shrugged like it was no big deal. He had to tell himself that because he was kind of freaking out internally. The person he loved fucked him and bailed. Boy did that frustrate the living hell out of Levi, but he hated wearing his emotions on his sleeve even if it was in front of his closest comrades.

"So you're back together?" Isabel asked unsure if she should or not at this point. Levi was totally doing that 'I'm so cool nothing bothers me' act.

"Ugh! I don't fucking know! Probably not. I woke up and he was gone and I haven't heard from him." Levi threw the blanket off him and stormed into the kitchen to make tea. Thankfully Farlan and Isabel didn't follow him. He needed a moment to think. Well more like ponder what the hell was happening with Eren?

Once he had his cup of tea, he meandered back into the living room and sat next to his friends. They sat in silence as Levi sipped his drink. A drink he almost dropped when his phone buzzed. Isabel actually had the nerve to let a giggle out as Levi frantically grabbed his phone.

 ** _Eren to Levi: I didn't mean to make it seem like I used you. I'm just really confused with myself. I couldn't stop thinking about you yesterday and needed to see you. Then I saw the painting this morning and freaked out and left. I'm sorry. I really am_**

Levi's brows furrowed. He forgot all about Eren's painting he bought without letting him know and that was hanging in his bedroom. At least Eren finally, fucking finally, texted him back.

 ** _Levi to Eren: Are you angry that I bought it and didn't tell you?_**

 ** _Eren to Levi: I don't think so. Not really. I wouldn't have sold it if I knew it was you buying it. At the same time, it looks like it belongs in your room. I'm just so fucking confused about how I feel and I have no idea what I'm doing_**

Levi couldn't help himself he had to.

 ** _Levi to Eren: Well I think you should be doing me…but you know, not disappearing after it_**

 ** _Eren to Levi: Funny_**

 ** _Levi to Eren: Can you come over tonight for dinner? I think we should talk_**

 ** _Eren to Levi: I can't tonight. Can I have a couple of days to sort out my feelings and then I'll contact you?_**

Levi frowned. He wanted to say hell fucking no get your cute ass over here right now. However, he refrained and just sent a simple text back.

 ** _Levi to Eren: Sure. I guess._**

 ** _Eren to Levi: Thanks. I'll talk to you in a little bit_**

Levi finally looked from his phone and felt two sets of eyes watching him closely. "What? Stop that" Levi said in a slightly annoyed voice.

Farlan raised a dirty blonde eyebrow. "Soooo?"

Levi shrugged. "So he'll text me in a couple of days when he's sorted out how he feels."

Isabel squealed. "That's good right? It means you still got a chance, right?" Isabel looked between Farlan and Levi with a grin. Levi rolled his eyes and Farlan smiled fondly and ruffled her crazy red hair.

"Are you two staying for dinner?" Levi asked as he went back to sipping his tea.

"Hell to the yaasssss!" Isabel fist pumped the air. Levi let out a sigh.

x-o-x-o-x-o

Levi tried to push thoughts of Eren out of his mind and used work as his distraction. They were actually getting pretty damn close to cracking the drug case. He only got some weird looks about the marks peppering his neck. Farlan and Isabel were little positive sun beams telling him that it showed that Eren was thawing to him and everything would be ok in the end. Levi hoped they were right. After his night with Eren, he wanted him more than ever. He also missed him more than ever. He did refrain from texting like a clingy ex though. Eren said he would contact him, so he would.

It was December 29th when his phone went off when he was having a boring ass dinner all by himself in his excessively clean boring house. He picked up his phone to see who was calling and he could feel warm fuzzies start to attack his heart. Eren. His Eren was calling. He swallowed the bite of food in his mouth and quickly hit the answer button.

"Hey" Levi answered casually trying not to sound to excited.

"Hey" Eren said back just as casually. "So…uh… We are having a New Year's party and I was wondering if you would want to come?"

Levi couldn't stop the voice in his head from saying yes he wanted to cum up that tight cute ass of Eren's. That was definitely not what came out of his mouth though.

Levi let out a little chuckle. "You want me to come hangout with your drunk ass friends who probably hate my guts?"

"They don't hate you…well…" Eren mumbled cutely. "I just…The thought of going into the New Year without you is really fucking depressing Levi…"

Oh hell now the warm fuzzies were cuddling all around his heart and squeezing. "I'll be there" Levi said firmly screw Eren's friends if they didn't like him. They'd get over it. Hopefully, Mikasa wouldn't castrate him on sight. "I still think we need to talk about our relationship and where we stand though."

"That's ok" Eren said and Levi could hear the cheerful relief in his voice. "We can talk about it in the morning over breakfast. Is that ok?"

Levi smirked. "Yeah we can. Just to clarify, this means we are spending the _whole_ night together?"

"Yeah. I'd like that" Eren said in a low fond voice. "I'd like it a lot."

Fuck yes! Levi would love that too. Yes. He was so going to get laid by the most adorable brunette in the World with beautiful amazing eyes. Who was fiery and sweet and gah! He's practically drowning in warm fuzzies. "Cool. Me too. I'm looking forward to it" Levi said with that 'I'm totally just pretending to be calm and collected right now' voice. He could practically hear the smile on Eren's face when they said goodbye.


	14. Late Nights, Awkward Mornings

Levi was actually looking towards the end of the year. Things were finally going his way. He was going to spend it with Eren and then wake up in the New Year with Eren in the same bed. Even if it was Eren's ridiculous bed with stupid sheets. Plus he was finally hopefully going to put this stupid drug case to bed.

He took a deep breath as he inched around a wall. His gun poised and ready. They had gotten a tip of the drug laboratory where the Steaming Titan was being concocted and were doing a little night time raid. His fellow detectives and local police were slowly inching in on the main building. They hopefully would catch at least one of the bastards and get him to squeal like a pig on his other buddies.

He just inched a door open and his eyes locked with a man dressed in a hazmat suit. The hood was pulled back and Levi could make out glasses and long brown hair in a ponytail. What really threw him for a fucking loop was he felt that he recognized the face. It took a second to register, it was from a picture hanging Eren's bedroom. Fucking Grisha Jaeger was standing right in front of him. The momentary mind fuck left him stunned for only a second and then he was on Grisha in a heartbeat. Levi grit his teeth as a bullet hit his shoulder, but he ignored the burning pain. Eventually he had Grisha on the floor with his hands chained.

"No! Please you don't understand! They will hurt my children" Grisha pleaded hysterically.

Now that caught Levi's attention. He rolled Grisha over. "What? What about Eren and Mikasa?" Levi growled out.

Grisha stared at him through his broken glasses with wide eyes. "You know my children?"

"Yes. Now what the fuck do you mean they will get hurt?" Levi didn't have time for this shit.

"They've been blackmailing me for years using Eren and Mikasa. If they find out you caught me, they'll use them to make sure I don't spill any information."

"Fuck!" Levi swore. Thankfully Hanji had just made her way through the door. "Hanji take care of him for me. I have to go to Eren."

Hanji looked at him behind her glasses. She quickly took Levi's place subduing the man on the floor. "What's going on? Why do you need to go to Eren?"

"I don't have time Hanji. Jaeger explain that shit to her" Levi growled as he stormed out of the room. Blood from his shoulder leaving a trail of little drops behind him.

Levi was in his car in record time. He ignored the other detectives and officers that were dragging drug thugs from the building. He called Erwin on the way letting him know what was going on and to send back up just in case.

His heart leapt into his throat when he pulled into the driveway to that shitty college house. The crappy door was busted in. He ran from his car with his gun raised. His whole body was covered with those slimy hissing anxiety snakes. However, when he stepped into the house they instantly shut up and Levi's mouth fell open. Which is weird because not a lot of shit surprises Levi.

From what he could see there had been nine assailants that had broken in. His eyes scanned the scene. Sasha was sitting on the back of one bending his head back in a strangle hold. Connie and Armin were tying another two to the banister rails of the stairs. There were two others already secured to it with rope and duct tape. There was one who had his head through the railing and he was swearing, yelling and trying to pull his head free. Railing head had an obvious broken leg. Annie had another one in a suffocating thigh lock down around his neck. Eren was pulling some guy down the hallway from the direction of his bedroom. There was a guy lying unconscious left in the entry way of the kitchen. Blood was dripping from all of them in various spots and there was definitely some broken bones going on.

"Here's another one" Mikasa said blandly as she walked out of the living room dragging a tenth unconscious man by the collar of his shirt. A gun in her other hand. "Oh hey Levi I'm actually glad to see you. We just called the police" Mikasa said like there was absolutely nothing strange in the slightest going on.

Eren dropped the man's feet that he had been dragging and whipped around. "Levi!" Eren cried out in obvious happiness. He ran to Levi and wrapped his arms around Levi's lower back burying his face into Levi's neck. "You have no idea how fucking crazy our night has been."

Levi was still just slightly speechless. Like what the actual fuck? These thugs were obviously here to hurt Eren based on the weapons lying on the floor, but Eren was hugging him right now. Mikasa was cool as a fucking cucumber and had started helping Connie and Armin with binding the criminals up. Annie looked bored as shit. Sasha was grinning like a fucking maniac. Connie only looked slightly disturbed by the whole damn thing. Armin was the only one that looked like his life had flashed before those blue eyes. Who the fuck were these kids? You know what, maybe Levi didn't want an answer to that.

"Fuck Levi! You're bleeding!" Eren cried out and stared with large terrified eyes at the blood stain on Levi's jacket.

Levi glanced at it. Oh right. He kind of forgot with all the adrenaline. Now that Eren pointed it out though, fuck it hurt. Levi grimaced. "It's fine. It's just a graze" Levi said in a detached voice.

Eren gave him a skeptical 'yeah fucking right' look. He grabbed Levi's other arm by the elbow and led him into the kitchen. Levi was still a little shell shocked, so he just let Eren direct his movements. Eren carefully started to remove Levi's jacket and Levi couldn't suppress the hiss of pain that escaped between his tight lips. Eren paused and his eyes flicked up to meet Levi's. His soft lips frowned and he looked thoughtful. He then leaned in and placed those soft lips against Levi's which only caused Levi's thoughts to spin further out of control. Levi didn't even notice when his arm was freed of the jacket because his mind was too focused on Eren's minty fresh tasting tongue. He did groan a little in pain when Eren applied pressure to the wound using a clean towel to try and stop any further blood from escaping. Eren responded by letting his other fingers trail along Levi's hip bone.

"Uh…Eren can you…just chill…the cops are here…" Armin said awkwardly from the entrance of the kitchen.

"Oh right" Eren said and gave Levi a sheepish look. "There's a time and a place I guess" Eren finished with an awkward chuckle.

Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren's weird behavior and replaced Eren's hand that had been applying pressure with his own. He followed Eren back out into the main room and made eye contact with Farlan. The icy blue eyes were wide from staring at the scene. While Eren walked over to his roommates to explain what happened to Eld and some other random police officer that wasn't part of Levi's group, Levi walked towards Farlan.

Farlan was looking at him a little funnily. "So… they do all this before you got here?"

"Yep" Levi said and scanned the roommates again.

Farlan whispered. "Damn. You sure know how to pick them Levi. I'm just the tiniest bit terrified by those kids over there. It's not every day that normal college kids take out 10 armed criminals without anyone getting seriously injured…well besides those ten bastards. They had no idea what they were walking into. Also, on a side note, how about you never piss Eren off again?"

Levi just remained silent as he watched his beautiful artsy brunette talk. He didn't have words for how weird this all was. Yeah, he knew this wasn't Eren's or Mikasa's first rodeo when it came to armed thugs, but still. Mikasa already gave off the 'don't fuck with me vibe,' so he wasn't overly shocked. Eren, however, still fucking surprised him.

Once the cops rounded up the thugs it was determined that there would be a surveillance set up on the house. Sasha and Connie baled to go to Krista and Ymir's. Eren refused to leave Levi's side which was totally cool with Levi, so Eren came with to the emergency room to deal with the bullet wound in his shoulder. That also meant Mikasa followed them as well because she refused to leave Eren's side. This also equated to Annie and Armin ending up at the hospital too. Now that was slightly irritating to Levi. He would prefer to just spend time with Eren. He had no idea where they stood with each other, but it was probably tilting back towards couple. Maybe. He really wanted to confirm that.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

When they finally got back to his house, Levi was fucking exhausted. He just wanted to curl into bed with Eren who appeared more than willing to cuddle. Levi could go with some good cuddling. Tonight had been hectic and weird. Speaking of weird, he should probably have that super weird conversation with Eren and Mikasa about their not so dead father who was sitting behind bars at this point.

He sat them down on his couch. Mikasa gave him a wary confused look. Eren just looked straight up confused and Levi had to admit it was cute. He advised them to wait there while he showed Armin and Annie to a guest room downstairs that was kind of Farlan and Isabel's unofficial bedroom, but Levi knew they wouldn't mind.

Mikasa and Eren were talking when Levi re-emerged into the living room, but both stopped when they saw him. Levi sighed as he plopped into an arm chair next to the couch. He really just wanted to snuggle and sleep. Damn having to deal with things right away. He was kind of afraid if he didn't tell them right now, Eren would get pissed at him for hiding things again. Especially the 'hey your dad's not dead' detail. It wasn't like a 'hey I ate the last of the ice cream' kind of thing.

Levi took a deep breath and stared into Eren's eyes trying to find some kind of support in them. "I have no idea how to say this since I'm not very good with words to begin with." Levi paused to collect his thoughts. "I knew you two were in danger because your dad isn't dead. He was one of the people we caught on our drug bust. He was worried that they would come after you two to keep him from talking." Levi watched as Eren's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.

"What!?" Eren exclaimed and jumped to his feet. "What the hell are you talking about!? My dad committed suicide!"

"This isn't funny Levi" Mikasa said in a threatening voice. Her eyes were trying to burn holes through Levi again. Little waves were rolling off of her.

"I'm not lying. I'm not sure the full details as I don't think he's been questioned yet, but it was your dad and he was freaking out about you two."

Eren's fist were clenching and unclenching. His confused eyes were darting all over the place. "B-but…"

He just looked so lost and Levi's heart twinged at the way he looked. He stood up and placed his hand gently on Eren's upper arm. "Eren, look at me" Levi said firmly. Eren took a deep breath and locked his eyes with Levi's. "I'll make sure you get to see him, so you can ask what the fuck happened."

"Are you sure Levi? That it was Grisha Jaeger?" Mikasa asked in a hesitant tone. Something Levi had never heard from the stoic woman.

"It was him" Levi said looking her in the eye.

Mikasa nodded in return. "Ok." She pulled Eren out of Levi's grasp and he let go reluctantly. She wrapped her arms around him and smoothed down his hair. "It will be ok Eren. I'm sure there is a good explanation and if not I'll beat the shit out of him" Mikasa said softly.

Eren just stood there shell shocked for a moment. "O-ok."

"Let's just try to get some sleep, ok?" Mikasa asked again and continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah whatever" Eren mumbled. He tore out of Mikasa's grasp and stomped down the hall. There was the sound of a door closing hard. The noise standing out in the quiet house.

Levi couldn't stop the little warm fuzzies from starting to crawl out at the thought that Eren went directly to his bedroom without a second thought. Levi looked back at Mikasa. She was staring after Eren looking a little lost herself. "I'll make sure he's ok. Let me get you a guest futon for one of you to use tonight."

"No. You don't need to. We'll be fine" Mikasa said in a distracted voice.

Levi quirked an eyebrow. "There's only one bed though?"

"Yeah we'll just share. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." Mikasa started walking towards the stairs to the basement. She paused at the top of stairs. "Take care of Eren for me."

"I will" Levi replied. He was still a little distracted by the fact that Armin, Mikasa and Annie were going to share one bed. He wasn't even sure if three people would fit in it, but hell he didn't care. Not his problem. No, his problem was something he needed to cuddle the shit out of. He didn't give the three downstairs anymore thought and quickly walked to his bedroom.

Eren was curled up into a blanket burrito on his bed. The only thing that was visible was the brown tufts of hair. Levi also noticed the clothes laying haphazardly laying on the floor. Levi felt warmth flow through him drowning everything else out. Even the ache in his shoulder. Levi discarded his own clothes and then folded both his and Eren's into neat little piles. He crawled up onto the bed next to Eren and ran his fingers through the soft brown strands.

"You going to share that blanket?" Levi asked softly.

Eren's green eyes peeked out from his burrito and he quickly wiggled around and lifted the blanket up enough for Levi to worm his way in. Levi sighed when Eren's arm wrapped around his waist and that adorable face nuzzled against him.

"You ok?" Levi asked as he stroked Eren's arm with feather light strokes.

Eren let out a cynical snort. The warm puff of air brushed the side of Levi's neck. "Not at all. It's been a really long fucking night."

"Yeah it has" Levi conceded. They both drifted off into silence. A comfortable peaceful silence. It's just what Levi needed. Eren probably did to.

"Does your shoulder hurt?" Eren whispered as his fingers skimmed over the bandage.

"A little. Those painkillers are doing wonders" Levi whispered back.

Eren made a hmm noise. "I don't want to think anymore tonight…" Eren propped himself up and hovered over Levi. "You're beautiful Levi. I love you."

Levi raised his hand up and used his fingers to brush the tears out of the corners of Eren's eyes. A pleasant calm embraced him as he hooked his fingers around the back of Eren's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "I love you too and I'm not going anywhere. We'll get through this one step at a time" Levi whispered against Eren's lips before kissing him again. Eren let out a pleased noise as Levi slipped his tongue into Eren's mouth.

After a while Eren pulled back and flopped his head down next to Levi's on the pillow. "I'm exhausted."

"Go to bed. We'll talk more in the morning."

Eren made a noise of agreement and the room fell into silence. Levi listened to Eren's breathing even out and only then did he let himself fall into blissful sleep.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

The next morning there was an awkward tense silence that had fallen on Levi's house. Levi just tried to ignore it as best as he could as he dished up plates of eggs and bacon. Eren was next to him helping quietly. Annie was being her non-talkative self. Armin was resting his chin on his hand looking sleepy. Mikasa was busy watching Eren like an overbearing mother.

They had all just sat down to eat when there was a knock at Levi's door. He couldn't help the little smirk when he saw Isabel and Farlan at his door. It was like their 'Levi is uncomfortable' radar went off and they had to come to his rescue. Isabel pulled him into a tight hug.

"So how's it going with the kids?" Isabel said cheekily and her bright green eyes twinkled.

"Awkward as fuck" Levi responded.

"Well good thing we're here to save you like usual" Isabel released him and sauntered into the house.

"Did you tell them about their dad?" Farlan said as he untied his shoes.

"Yep."

"How's that going?"

Levi shrugged. "Don't know. I'm thinking of taking them in later today to talk to him if they want to."

Farlan made a hmm noise and stared thoughtfully with his icy blues. "If you need anything, you know you can always ask."

Levi nodded. "I'm going to go finish my breakfast that you two interrupted."

Farlan chuckled lightly and followed him into the kitchen. Isabel was chatting animatedly with the college kids. She was currently wrapping Eren in a suffocating hug and rubbing her cheek against his. Eren was blushing and trying to squirm away. His eyes locked onto Levi and pleaded with him. Levi walked behind them and tugged on the back of Isabel's collar. She let out a disappointed squawk.

Levi sat next to Eren. He reached down and squeezed his thigh quickly before he went back to eating. The corner of Eren's lips tilted up just a smidgen in response.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Levi watched through the one way mirror as Eren and Mikasa sat across from their father. The volume to the room was cut off, so Levi had no idea what they were saying. Grisha had tears slipping down his cheeks and looked pitiful. Mikasa was calmly regarding him with narrow eyes and folded arms. Eren looked pissy and frustrated. He was furiously wiping tears out of his own eyes. Levi didn't like seeing Eren so freaking upset, but he knew it was something Eren needed to go through. He just wished he could be in there right now comforting him.

After a while the two young adults left the room. An awkward set of hugs preceding their exit. Levi instantly opened his arms when Eren headed over to him quickly. Arms squeezed around his back and Levi wrapped his arms around Eren in return.

"Take me home Levi" Eren whispered in a strained voice.

"Alright" Levi laced their fingers together and led them to his car. The car ride was pretty quiet, but it wasn't that unusual. Levi and Mikasa weren't exactly the chattiest of people to begin with. The main difference was Eren's quiet contemplation of the scenery slipping past.

They pulled up in front of the college home. Annie and Armin had went to meet with the landlord earlier that day. Some guy named Thomas and the crappy busted front door had been replaced. Mikasa quietly thanked Levi for the ride and exited the car. Eren remained in a little daze in the front seat. Mikasa rapped her knuckles on his window and Eren jumped in his seat looking at her. He rolled the window down to talk.

"I'd like to go to Levi's. If that's ok with you, that is?" Eren looked at him with those eyes and the word no never even crossed Levi's mind. Levi gave a nod and laced their fingers together. Mikasa nodded as well and then headed towards the house.

When they got back to Levi's house, Eren headed straight for the bathroom. He started the water for a bath and sighed as he sat on the lip waiting. Levi watched him from the doorway.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Levi asked.

"No. Will you take a bath with me?" Eren asked as he trailed his fingers through the water making patterns.

"Of course" Levi said as he pushed off the wall. He kneeled in front of where Eren was sitting. He ran his pale slim fingers across Eren's adorable face. He ran his thumb across Eren's soft lower lip before pushing up slightly and kissing him.


	15. Soothing Movements

At some point the two made it to a standing position and slowly started to remove each other's clothing. Levi grimaced slightly when his shoulder was moved to an uncomfortable position. Eren's eyes scanned the bandaged arm and he frowned.

"Hey it's fine" Levi said and cupped Eren's face to redirect his gaze. "We just have to make sure it doesn't get wet."

Eren leaned into the touch and kissed Levi's wrist. "If you say so…" he said in a melancholy voice.

Levi rolled his eyes fondly. "Just get in the tub."

Eren gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before climbing into the hot water. A pleased sigh escaped him. It felt amazing. He grinned when Levi crawled in after him and settled between his legs. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's stomach as Levi let his head fall against Eren's shoulder.

"So what did your father have to say?"

Eren's arm tightened around Levi and he frowned. "He said a bunch of crap. Basically as he explains it when my mom got sick, he was stressed and started doing drugs. He lost his job, but never told any of us because he was embarrassed and felt like a failure. The medical bills started adding up, so he started making drugs for the people he bought them from. Mom still died and we had massive debt, so he made more drugs for them. When the medical bills were finally paid off, he was ashamed and depressed. He decided to kill himself, but the drug lords found him first and said if he didn't keep making them drugs, they would come after me and Mikasa. That's pretty much it."

"Hmm…" Levi stroked Eren's arm and tilted his head in order to kiss Eren's jaw. "How are you doing with everything?"

"Honestly I don't know. It just feels so weird. Like it doesn't feel real. Can we just cuddle and quit talking about it?"

"Yeah. That's fine" Levi kissed his jaw one more time before relaxing against Eren's strong chest. He really could fall asleep like this. He couldn't stop the yawn that crept out of him and Eren chuckled. Levi smiled and then a brilliant idea struck him. He sat up a little and leaned over the tub. Eren gave him a questioning look and his soft hands started to caress along Levi's exposed skin. Levi had to suppress the tiniest of noises at Eren's touch. He loved the fact that Eren was in his life again. He just wished everything wasn't so freaking hectic right now. He just wanted to enjoy his Eren time and maybe…you know get a little action… It was hard being this close to the object of his affections finally and not being able to screw…ah…make love to him.

Eren let out another chuckle as Levi dropped in a bath bomb that was blue and white. It bubbled around them swirling a light blue color and Levi settled back into the comforting embrace of Eren's arms. A coconut tropical scent filled the space around them. Levi could have fallen asleep right then and there if it wasn't for the eventual creeping of a tan soft hand on his inner thigh. A creeping that was doing all sorts of wonderful things to Levi's body.

"Don't start something you aren't going to finish Eren" Levi said firmly even though his hips had sort of wiggled on their own accord to get more friction from those teasing fingers.

"I would never dream of it" Eren said in a low voice as his fingers trailed against the hardening flesh between Levi's legs.

Levi let out a pleased noise and arched against Eren. With his good arm he reached back and buried his fingers into Eren's hair. A groan escaped him when he felt Eren starting to become excited against his back. Eren responded by wrapping his fingers fully around Levi and stroking slowly. His hot breath ghosted over Levi's neck. "Don't you even think about leaving a hickey" Levi said tersely.

Eren chuckled before licking a path up Levi's neck causing Levi's breathing to go uneven. "But Levi how will people know that you are already taken?"

That one little sentence through the lust into the background as a new fuzzy attack began on his heart. "Eren… Are you saying what I think you are?" Levi didn't want to get his hopes up, but hell that almost sounded like-

"Levi Ackerman will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend? I'm not entirely over the whole digging into my life thing without my permission, but hell I love you too fucking much and I miss you. I miss us."

Levi could feel a prickling at his eyes and it wasn't because he was sad. He was so fucking happy right now. "You have no idea how badly I want that, so yes, Eren Jaeger, I will be your boyfriend."

Eren's hand gripped firmer and he bit down on Levi's neck eliciting a breathy moan to escape Levi. His fingers tightened in Eren's hair. Eren's sensual touches were driving Levi insane. His body started shaking slightly at the pleasure of Eren touching him and nipping at him. When Eren pinched a nipple, Levi's whole body jerked and he groaned. He turned around, so that he was straddling Eren. It was slightly awkward in the tub, but he managed to still do it gracefully. Eren looked at him with lidded eyes and his lips were parted to let in uneven breaths of air. His hands instantly found Levi's hips and ass. He pulled Levi down and his head fell back with a groan as their hard lengths touched each other. Levi loved that look and dove down for Eren's exposed neck biting and sucking on it as Eren continued to make pleased noises.

Levi groaned when Eren slid a finger into him. Once he got used to Eren's finger twirling about, he captured Eren's neck and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Eren groaned into his mouth as their tongues ran against each other. The hand that wasn't busy with stretching started to caress over all of Levi's pale slicked skin. Levi was so distracted by the sensations that he didn't even remember the dull ache of his shoulder or notice a second finger entering him. He did however groan loudly and arch against the tan slick chest in front of him when Eren's probing fingers found that little spot inside of him that had him pushing against that hand looking for more. Eren chuckled into his mouth as he slid a third finger in. Levi was finally forced to break mouth contact and tongue dancing in favor of breathing. His head fell against Eren's shoulder as his breathing came out in harsh pants. His body was buzzing and tingling and it was affecting his ability to think.

"Hey…Levi…" Eren purred quietly as he kissed along Levi's head. Well the places he could reach at this angle. "Ride me?"

Levi made a noise of agreement and let Eren help lift his hips and direct his movements. He pushed himself up to look into Eren's sexy face as he lowered his hips. His arms shook where they were resting loosely around Eren's shoulders. He bit his lip at the first push and his eyes squeezed shut at the painful stretch.

Eren cupped his cheek and pulled him forward. He kissed Levi and Levi was forced to quit biting his lip because Eren was gently tugging it between his own teeth. His other hand had gone back to stroking Levi slowly. Levi let out a pitiful little whine at the intrusion and the stimulation. By the time he was fully seated on Eren's lap, there were tears in his eyes and he was shaking.

"You're so fucking sexy like this" Eren said in a low voice that had Levi making another pitiful noise. Eren's hands were groping his ass cheeks and he did a little wiggle of his hips making more noises fall from Levi. "Are you ready?"

Levi didn't trust his voice, so he just nodded and let Eren pull him into another kiss. Eren's hips moved again, but this time a little more forcefully and Levi's breathing faltered at the feeling. Being in this position made Eren feel bigger inside of him than normal. It was a delicious feeling and soon enough Levi was moving with him just to feel more. Eren was hitting that spot inside of him dead on and Levi was seeing stars behind his closed eyelids. Eren was breathing heavily against his neck and grabbing at him everywhere. The water sloshing around them added an almost soothing rhythmic sensation.

"Eren…" Levi moaned as his head fell backwards. "Touch me."

Eren licked a path up Levi's neck as his fingers trailed up Levi's thigh. Those fingers wrapped around Levi and a groan escaped him at the feeling of being stroked in time with the dropping of his hips. Their movements quickly lost any coordination and the water sloshing around them was no longer rhythmic, but wild and wet. The feeling of it sliding down Levi's back was ticklish and drove Levi crazy. With a strangled groan he let the raging inside of him free and it painted Eren's tan glistening chest. Eren bit down on Levi's uninjured shoulder in response and muffled his own groan as he filled Levi up claiming him.

Levi fell against Eren boneless and they cuddled against each other as their breathing evened out. After a moment Levi realized that his bandage was wet and his shoulder was aching horribly. He swore and on shaky legs started to rise up from the bath. A little hiss escaped him as Eren slipped out. "I'm going to shower quick and get this soiled water off of me. Than I'm going to need help cleaning and re-bandaging my shoulder" Levi said in a slightly irritated tone. He wasn't irritated at Eren, he was irritated at this stupid inconvenient wound. He was also irritated with the water around the outside of the tub. "Oh and you're cleaning this floor up."

Eren let out a sigh and relaxed lower into the tub. "Fine, but that means I get unlimited cuddling tonight. It's been a long day."

Levi looked back at him right before he slipped into the shower and smiled. "It's a deal."

"Oh! And I want fancy pancakes tomorrow morning as well" Eren said cheerfully as he slipped in behind Levi in the shower.

Levi rolled his eyes and turned around to face Eren. He let his hands trail over Eren's body to remove the soiled bathwater. Eren did the same. The kissing was just an added benefit that they both enjoyed.

Levi sighed in contentment that night with Eren wrapped around him in bed. His fingers continued to trail through Eren's hair even though he knew Eren was asleep. God he was happy. This is how he wanted to fall asleep every night. He also wanted to wake up to a tangle of limbs. He didn't even mind if his mornings involved Eren's horrible morning breath. He took a deep breath trying to calm down the warm fuzzies attacking his heart. Tomorrow was New Year's Eve and he didn't even mind the fact that he had agreed to have Eren's friends' party at his house since they weren't too keen on having it at Eren's crappy house after the whole break in thing. Honestly, he would have to get used to Eren's friends coming over if he wanted Eren to live with him. Which he very much did.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

The next morning Levi woke up to butterfly kisses along his neck. He cracked an eye open and was met with sparkling green. He was also met with a hard prodding at his thigh.

"Morning sexy" Eren purred against his ear before he trailed his tongue along the shell of it.

Levi smirked and trailed his hand south just like blood was moving in him. "Don't lick me with morning breath" he scolded as he squeezed a particular something.

Eren groaned against his ear and bucked his hips forward. "Levi will you fuck me?" Eren whispered again before licking a path down Levi's neck.

Levi squeezed and pushed his hand downwards again. Hell to the fucking yes would he fuck Eren. Any fucking time or place. The lusty pricks that had pooled in his nether regions cheered their agreement and he pulled Eren on top of him. "Shoulder's a little sore…ride me?" Levi asked as he licked his own path up Eren's salty neck biting at his jaw when he reached it.

Eren chuckled and Levi felt the top of his hair tickled by the warm breath. "I suppose I can return that favor…First things first though…" Eren shimmied down Levi's thin muscled body and only stopped when that warm breath was caressing Levi's aching length. Levi shivered as Eren's tongue gently touched him and he buried his fingers into Eren's bed hair urging him to get the fuck on with it. He was hard and aching at the thought of once again being inside of Eren. It had been way to fucking long. Eren started to descend upon him ever so slowly and Levi groaned at the hot wet feeling. His hips lifted eagerly to get further into that divine mouth. Eren hummed around him sending vibrating waves up Levi's nerves. Levi's breathing became unsteady as all of his attention was drawn to incredible feeling of Eren's tongue dancing around him.

Eren pulled off a couple of minutes later with a loud pop and grinned up into Levi's lust filled eyes. Levi just continued to stare as Eren crawled back up him. Biting and sucking as he went. He paid a particular amount of attention to Levi's nipples causing him to arch and squirm. Levi let out a groan as Eren held him and dropped. Eren groaned heavily into his neck.

It took a moment to register what had just happened and Levi tugged Eren's head back by his hair. "Are you ok? We didn't stretch you and it's been a while."

Eren's face turned a delicious red color and he averted his eyes. "I kind of took care of that when you were still sleeping…"

Levi looked at him stunned. "You finger fucked yourself next to me and didn't wake me up to watch?"

"Uh…yeah" Eren grinned sheepishly.

Levi's eyes narrowed and he thrust up hard. Eren groaned and fell forward at the feeling. With his good hand he grabbed Eren's hip hard and repeated the action. "I'm going to have to punish you for that at some point when my shoulder is healed."

"God yes…Please do…" Eren groaned as he moved with Levi dropping down when Levi thrust up.

It didn't take long before Eren was stroking himself for Levi's hungry gaze. Levi devoured the sight fully. Eren bouncing on him and touching himself. His green eyes fluttering shut every so often. His mouth hanging open as he breathed heavily. Levi continued to grip hard with his one hand and his other hand trailed over Eren's flexing thigh muscles loving the way they felt under his fingers.

"Fuck…Levi…" Eren groaned loudly as he orgasmed. His load landing onto Levi's stomach. The tightness of clenching muscles had Levi tipping over the edge with him. Eren flopped down on top of him sweaty and panting. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's back and traced the bumps of his spine. "So what's the plan today?" Eren asked breathlessly.

"Well shower first and brush our damn teeth. Morning breath is disgusting. Then I guess make you those pancakes. We need to put away anything breakable before your idiotic friends get drunk. Go pick up the stuff from your shitty house and then set up for the party."

"Mmm…sounds like a plan… can we take a nap first?" Eren asked sleepily.

Levi pinched his ass getting a cute squeak. "No." Eren let out a groan and climbed out of bed.

They cleaned themselves up and changed the sheets. Then they ate their animal shaped pancakes. Eren's favorite still appeared to be the kittens over the bunnies, ducks or puppies. They were just about to start moving the breakables when Levi got a call to go down to the office. Eren assured him it was fine and he could move things without breaking them. Levi gave him a skeptical look, but didn't really have a choice in the matter. He left Eren to clean and took one last look at how adorable Eren looked in a pair of his sweatpants that were too short for the taller male before he left to go deal with annoying shit.

When he got back to the house in the afternoon, there was some pop music playing through his sound system. He rolled his eyes and walked into the living room finding it pretty much exactly how he left it. "Eren?" Levi called out wondering why the hell his main room was still filled with breakable items. A little bit of panic crept up his spine. Was Eren ok? Did something happen? He was walking quickly down his hallway when the sight of an open door froze him in his tracks. He took a deep breath and continued towards the door. Little nervous shocks spread through his body. He peeked his head in and Eren was sitting cross legged in the middle of the room. "Eren…?" Levi started slowly.

Eren turned wide green eyes at him. "Did you do all of this for me?" Eren asked in a shaky voice as his eyes skimmed the room again. There was a fancy desk, organized shelving with art supplies like paint brushes, a book shelf, a comfy couch and the giant rainbow chair Isabel picked out, there was a fancy rug, canvases of different sizes and a new easel.

"Yeah. Merry Christmas" Levi said quietly.

"How long ago did you do this?" Eren asked still a little breathless.

"A while ago when we were still together the first time" Levi admitted. Those nervous sparks were driving him crazy because he still wasn't sure how Eren was going to react.

"Oh Levi…" Eren said as he hurried to his feet. When he got to Levi, he pushed him against a wall and stole Levi's breath away by a heated kiss. Eren pulled back a fraction. "I love it…" Eren connected their lips once again and slid his tongue into Levi's willing mouth. "I see you even added a stripper pole in the dead center of the room… we'll have to test that out soon…" Levi couldn't even comment because Eren was stealing his breath all over again. After what felt like an eternity without air, Eren pulled away. He looked at Levi as he breathed heavily. His eyes were hungry and Levi felt excitement course through him.

There was a knock on the door that diverted his attention and he let out an irritated growl. "I'll be right back" Levi said to Eren loving the fact that those green eyes promised some very sinful things.

When Levi opened the door and saw Farlan and Isabel standing there, he slammed it shut after telling them to go away. He turned on his heel to get back to his waiting horny man, but the two idiots outside knocked again.

"What!?" Levi snapped.

"You told us to come over and help set up for the college brats" Isabel said with a pouty frown. "I'm not sure I want to anymore if you're going to be all grumpy."

Levi groaned and ran his hand over his face. Fuck. He forgot about that stupid party tonight. All he could think about was bending Eren over that brand new electric blue couch and fucking his brains out.

"Are we interrupting something?" Farlan asked with a knowing little smirk.

"Oh!" Isabel exclaimed. "You were about to get lucky weren't you?"

"Yes. Now go away and come back in 45 minutes." Levi was about to shut the door, but Isabel's foot stopped it.

She poked her head inside. "Nope. You two can fuck later. You'll thank us when your house doesn't get destroyed by drunk college kids."

Levi groaned and let them in. Eren popped out of the hallway and smiled innocently at Isabel and Farlan. Levi's eyes narrowed at just how unfazed Eren looked with that cute little smile. He tuned out the conversation around him as he just listened to the musical voice of Eren's. He didn't even care what it was saying. His eyes roamed longingly over Eren's lithe shirtless body as it moved.

"Levi quit being a lazy ass and help us move stuff" Isabel slapped his back causing Levi's attention to snap back to the present.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Levi wasn't sure how they accomplished as much as they did in the span of 3 hours. His house was filled with food, booze and at this point people. Eren was fully dressed again in a tight black t-shirt that had strategic sexy cuts along the front revealing slivers of tasty tan skin and firm muscles underneath. He was in a pair of light faded ripped jeans that hugged that cute ass perfectly. The jeans also revealed delicious tan skin on his thighs. Levi couldn't tear his eyes away for more than a couple of seconds at a time and he was currently watching from a distance as he sipped on his beverage. Eren was currently doing a little choreographed dance with Sasha in the center of the living room and grinning happily. His green eyes were catching the glittery light from the silver disco ball that Levi was forced to hang from his ceiling because as he was told it was New Years and it looked like the New Year's ball dropped at midnight. Well whatever, it wasn't like he minded it that much after all seeing how the light was sprinkling all over his sexy boyfriend. Levi was strategically sitting in a dark corner on one of his armchairs that had been pushed up against the wall. It was all in an effort to hide the boner chilling in his tight dark blue designer jeans.

The song ended and Eren locked eyes with Levi. He grinned widely as he made his way over to Levi. Only a tiny swerve in his step. Levi could make out the sweat trailing down Eren's neck as he got closer. He flopped down on Levi's lap and rested his back against Levi's chest.

"Man I'm tired…and thirsty…" Eren said as he grabbed Levi's drink and took a sip.

"And drunk…" Levi said amused and let his fingers dip into one of the cuts in Eren's t-shirt.

"And your horny" Eren shot right back and wiggled his cute little ass on Levi's lap effectively grinding against the hardness Levi was sporting.

Levi wrapped his arm around Eren's stomach and held him tightly as he bit at Eren's neck playfully. "Yes I am and you're not going anywhere for a while…" Levi said in a low threatening tone.

Eren moaned shamelessly as Levi dipped his fingers into a rip on Eren's thigh. Eren rested his head against the back of the chair next to Levi's head and wiggled his hips again. "Well it will be midnight in 10 minutes, can I be release to go to your bed after that?" Eren asked innocently and arched ever so slightly against Levi's chest.

"I think that could be arranged…" Levi said as his fingers traveled further up Eren's jeans feeling the sweaty skin.

"Woah there you two" Isabel scolded lightly as she stumbled up to them. "I know you two just got back together and want to fuck like crazy, but there are other people here you know."

"I wouldn't mind watching them fuck" Sasha said cheerfully slurring slightly with how drunk she was.

"It would be entertaining watching Eren becoming a begging mess while Levi ruins his ass" Ymir joined in just as drunkenly.

"Ymir!" Krista cried out and flushed an even deeper shade of red. "That's inappropriate to talk about Eren's cute butt."

"I still can't believe you let him top you. You never let me do that" Jean said petulantly and Marco patted his back soothingly. It appeared Mr. Freckled Angel didn't mind the fact that Eren and Jean had been fuck buddies. Levi was still trying to get over his dislike for Jean. He wasn't sure it would ever go away.

Levi was amused and somewhat embarrassed by the conversation going on. He was also amused by the angry red flush creeping all over Eren's face, neck and ears. The conversation would have probably continued if it wasn't from an angry growl coming from the kitchen archway.

Mikasa was standing there cracking her knuckles. She was glaring at everyone with narrowed eyes. "I think the conversation about my brother being fucked is officially over with forever. Is that understood?"

There was a bunch of head nods and yes's mumbled around the room. Levi nuzzled against Eren's shoulder hiding the smirk on his face.

Connie eventually yelled out for everyone to shut up as the countdown began. Levi listened to everyone countdown. He didn't join in because it just made him feel silly. However, when Eren looked at him expectantly with those eyes, Levi let out a breathless one right before Eren grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. Fireworks went off inside of Levi as he deepened the kiss. Everyone and everything became muffled noises as he absorbed the taste, feel and smell of Eren. He couldn't wait to see what the New Year would hold as he held tightly onto the man he loved.


	16. Pin Me Down and Tie Me Up

Levi knew that Eren was avoiding stuff. He was avoiding talking about his dad, but at least he wasn't avoiding talking to his dad. Well occasionally. Ok, more like hardly ever. He was also avoiding talking about being followed around by a detective every day until they caught the drug lord, someone named Shadis. Levi knew it was bugging him though. There was an occasional comment about being babysat. He very loudly protested when Levi volunteered to be that detective. Eren bristled grouchily and advised him very clearly that he was his boyfriend not his bodyguard. Levi just tried to explain that he was worried and just wanted to make sure nothing happened. Eren had stormed out of the bedroom saying that he could take care of himself. Levi had sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. To say things were a little tense in their relationship was putting it lightly, but Levi refused to let Eren slip away from him again.

He did however insist that it was Farlan that kept an eye on Eren. If he couldn't do it himself during the day, then he wanted the next person he trusted as much as himself. Instead he focused on catching the drug lord and locking him up, so Eren didn't need to be protected 24/7. Mikasa was also being followed around, but Levi wasn't even sure if she needed it. He had learned quickly enough that Mikasa was a freaking bad ass and he had to respect her for that.

From the months of dating Eren previously, he knew that the roommates would go to a gym to work out. He had never bothered to go though mostly because he was just never around when they did or he and Eren already had plans. However, with this whole situation he spent more time with Eren clearly as his boyfriend and not as his bodyguard as he explained to Eren on multiple occasions. That's how he really knew what a bad ass Mikasa was. He got to witness her first hand take her friends down one by one. Apparently their gym routine was more of like a hand to hand wrestling kind of thing. It was kind of entertaining to watch and on the second time going with, Levi was encouraged to join in. How could he say no to kicking some college kid ass? Of course he was going to participate.

Eren was sitting on the bench in the locker room watching Levi change with that fiery green gaze of his. A little smirk was playing on the edges of his soft lips. Eren had already come dressed and ready to beat down in a pair of shorts and a tight gray tank top. Levi had turned away from him to fish his own shirt out of his bag. He let out a puff of air and rolled his eyes when Eren's hands wrapped around his bare stomach and Eren's teeth grazed his neck. Levi could feel Eren's body heat soaking into his back where they were pressed together. Eren trailed his fingers along the edge of Levi's shorts.

"Hey Levi, will you spar with me tonight?" Eren asked in a low voice and dipped his fingers into Levi's shorts.

Levi suppressed the shudder that wanted to run through him instead he grabbed Eren's wrist to stop the descent of those fingers. "I guess and if you do good, maybe I'll let you continue what you were just doing."

Eren hummed against his ear before slipping his tongue into. Levi made a disgruntled noise and tried to pull away, but Eren had a tight grip on him.

"Eren" Levi started evenly. "If you ever stick your tongue in my ear again, so help me I will-"

"You'll what?" Eren purred and used his weight to push them against the lockers in front of them. Levi's body broke out into goosebumps when the cold metal touched his skin. He was also feeling chills from where he felt Eren hardening against him.

"Fuck, Eren what has gotten into you?" Levi asked in an amused tone. He was used to Eren getting a little aggressive from time to time, but damn Eren seemed to be on a different level right now. It was predatory and had all of Levi's blood running south. He considered himself an alpha male, but sometimes, just sometimes, it was a little nice to be man handled. Well only when Eren was doing it.

"Nothing yet, but I'm hoping you'll fix that?" Eren's wrist was free from Levi's grasp and was now grasping at the front of Levi's shorts.

Levi groaned and let his head fall against his arm that was supporting him against the lockers. "I'm supposed to be kicking your ass right now, not fucking it" Levi tried to sound firm, but it came out a little bit breathless. Eren rocked against him and squeezed.

The opening door was the only thing that pulled Levi out of green sea he was about to drown in. He pushed Eren off of him and ran a hand through his hair. Eren growled in frustration and sat back down on the bench staring at the lockers in front of him instead of Levi. Which was probably a good thing because Levi could see the tenting in Eren's shorts and assumed Eren was doing the exact same thing he was which was trying to calm his body down.

"Oh hey Eren" came a beefy male voice. Levi's eyes flickered to the person who just turned the corner. It was Mr. Manly Muscled Stripper.

"Hey Reiner" Eren through back casually. "This is Levi. Levi this is Reiner and Bertholdt."

"Oh shit I remember you" Reiner laughed out with that deep voice. "Hell I so called it. Nice to see you again."

Levi just nodded at Reiner. He noted that the other man seemed to be on the quiet side as well as on the freaky giant tall side. Damn what did they feed that guy growing up? He was huge.

"Haven't seen you around lately" Eren said casually as Levi finished putting on his shirt.

"Well that's what happens when you quit working at the same place. Plus we've been pretty busy moving. Annie kind of demanded that we showed up tonight, so here we are. Can't disappoint a lady after all" Reiner stated as he started changing. Levi was still not impressed by this man. Bleh so not his type. Nope he preferred lanky tan brunette's with gorgeous eyes and feisty personalities.

"Eren I'm ready to go" Levi said neutrally.

Eren stood up and laced their fingers together. "See you two out there" he replied casually as he passed the two other men changing.

Mikasa gave them a narrowed gaze when they appeared out into the open gym area covered with mats. "You two took an exceptionally long time changing." Her tone was only slightly on the edgy side. Eren shrugged and started stretching. Levi joined him.

Armin was also sitting on the ground and looked at Levi thoughtfully. "Are you sure you should be doing this Levi? You're shoulder isn't completely healed yet."

Levi shrugged. It was mostly healed, so he wasn't that worried. "Should be fine if I don't overdo it."

Armin didn't look so convinced.

"It's fine. I'll take it easy on him" Mikasa said coolly.

Eren looked up at her with startled eyes. "You don't get to spar with Levi. I am."

Mikasa gave Eren a little look and the corner of her mouth twitched ever so slightly into a smile. "Maybe if he's still able to after I'm done with him."

"Yeah you two spend enough time wresting as it is" Sasha chimed in. "Plus you know Mikasa has been dying to beat the crap out of Levi since you two started dating. Give her a chance. You can spar with me instead."

Eren was about to protest when Levi placed a hand on his shoulder. His eyes were locked with Mikasa's stormy grays. He was actually feeling a weird anticipation running through him. After seeing what Mikasa could do, he wanted to test his metal against hers. He was pretty sure he could still win even with a healing shoulder. The sparks flying between them were almost visible. Eren let out an irritated puff of air and stood up. He walked over to Sasha with an angry little scowl. Levi let it go. He would either spar with Eren later or he would make it up to him tonight.

Levi was sweating and his muscles ached as he circled the lethal woman in front of him. He was enjoying this little match. Ackerman against Ackerman. It was thrilling to spar against someone that was almost on par with him. If his shoulder wasn't aching like a bitch, he would have already finished her off. He could feel bruises starting to form especially on his abs where she had kicked him hard. Sweat trickled down her neck and she launched herself at him again. Levi side stepped, kicked his foot out and used her momentum against her. In a matter of seconds he was sitting on her back with her arms bent backwards. She had gotten careless and impatient.

Mikasa let out an irritated growl. "Fine you win. Get off."

Levi smirked and released her. He stood up and brushed himself off. He looked around the room and his gaze locked with Eren's before the brunette looked away. Eren was sitting against a wall resting his elbows on his knees. Levi noted that he didn't have a drop of sweat visible. He grabbed his water bottle and walked over to his boyfriend that was still avoiding eye contact. Levi sat down next him and took a sip of water. After the silence stretched out for a little Levi reached up to ruffle Eren's hair only to have his hand swatted away. Levi arched a brow.

"What's wrong with you?" Levi asked curiously.

"Nothing. Forget it" Eren grumbled and rested his chin on his knees.

Levi let the silence stretch a little bit longer studying the man next to him. He smirked again. "Are you upset that I didn't spar with you?" Levi asked with a hint of teasing. His smile grew ever so slightly bigger at the pink flush that tinted Eren's cheeks.

"No." Came the sullen reply. "You can spar with whoever you want. I don't care."

Levi grabbed Eren's chin and turned his face towards him. "I would like to spar with you right now if you're up for it."

Eren frowned. "No. You're already all sweaty and worn out. I wanted to be your first."

Levi smiled and leaned in to leave a little kiss on Eren's pink cheek. He pulled back just a fraction, so he could see Eren's eyes. "Next time I promise. I can still go another round though, so please will you try to pin me to the ground" Levi purred and hovered his lips over Eren's.

Eren's eyes flashed dangerously at that and a predatory smirk appeared on his lips causing a tingle up Levi's spine. Eren finished the space between them leaving a quick kiss on Levi's lips. "Alright if you insist, but no complaining when I kick your ass old man."

Levi rolled his eyes and let Eren pull him to his feet. He carefully hid the grimace that wanted to escape when his shoulder protested at the treatment. It would be fine. He didn't want to disappoint Eren anymore tonight. He could push through the pain and give Eren what he wanted.

It actually didn't take that long for Levi to get Eren on the ground pinned underneath of him. Usually he would be hell'a turned on by having a sweaty Eren panting underneath of him, but fuck did his shoulder hurt and it was taking all of his energy not to let that show on his face. Eren smirked up at him and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss.

They both made noises of surprise when ice cold water was squirted at them. Annie was staring at them with a bored look in her flushed sweaty face. "Go take a cold shower and quit trying to fuck in front of us." She then proceeded to direct that icy cold water down her throat.

Levi actually liked the sound of that and scrambled off of the sweaty body beneath him. Eren's hands found his waist the moment they were alone in the locker room. God did Levi want to indulge him, but right now he just wasn't feeling it. He was tired, sweaty and in pain. He pulled Eren's hands off him and left a little peck on the confused adorable face. "Later. Shower now and then we'll head back to my place." Eren let out a defeated sigh and nodded.

Eren quickly shed his clothes and hopped into one of the shower cubicles. Levi grimaced when he pulled his shirt off and he looked at his shoulder in the reflection of a mirror. It was an angry red color and when he poked it gently fuck did it hurt. He quickly hopped into a shower and rinsed off. He was dressed by the time Eren stepped out of his. He didn't want Eren to see his shoulder and worry about it.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Levi was amused at how touchy Eren was on the way back to his place. Those hands were squeezing his thigh. Rubbing against the skin of his stomach. Stroking him as Eren gave him road head. Who was he to deny Eren the pleasure of sucking on his dick? It also helped to distract him from the ache in his shoulder. Thankfully it had gone down somewhat.

He popped some strong painkillers when he got home and Eren finally gave him a little look. "Does your shoulder hurt?" Eren asked softly as he nuzzled into the side of Levi's neck.

"Just a little. It's fine though" Levi said neutrally and ran his fingers through Eren's soft hair. Eren hummed against his neck and kissed it gently before releasing Levi.

They ended up cuddling on the couch to watch a movie while they drank hot cocoa and munched on popcorn. Levi loved it. Just being able to spend time with Eren like this. It was wonderful. He wanted to do it every night and was really struggling with himself. He really just wanted Eren to move in, but they hadn't been back together very long and he didn't want to rush things. It was getting harder though as the days progressed. Hell Eren practically already lived here. More and more things kept showing up in Levi's house and that little room he had made for Eren was very much being put to use.

"Hey Levi…" Eren started in a hesitant little voice. Levi hummed his acknowledgment. "I want you to fuck me tonight."

Levi let out a little chuckle. "Well I could have guessed that with how lovey and touchy you've been today."

Eren let his own little chuckle and fidgeted. "Yeah…um…but I want to try something different if you're up for it."

Now that peeked Levi's attention. He paused the movie and looked at Eren noting the deep tomato red flush going on. It was causing Levi's blood to heat up awakening the little lust buddies inside of him. "Oh yeah? What do you have in mind?"

Eren chewed on his lip and looked away. "It's probably easier if I just show you."

Levi's eyes flashed with hungry intrigue. "Then please do." He gestured Eren to lead the way. Eren's eyes darted to his face before he elegantly stood up from the couch and started walking to the bedroom. Levi was quick to follow behind him. Screw the movie. Why watch that, when he could actually screw his boyfriend?"

Eren grabbed his hips and directed him to sit on the bed. Levi watched curiously as Eren left the room and came back a little bit later with a bag. Eren sat on the other side of the bed cross legged and looked at Levi who had mimicked the position. Eren bit his lip again and then took a shaky breath. He opened the bag and Levi watched closely. With each thing removed his pants got tighter and his blood hotter. Laying in front of him was a restraining system that would hook up to the headboard of his bed, a blindfold, a gag and a vibrating dildo. Well hot fucking damn. He tore his eyes away from the spectacle on the bed and looked into Eren's cherry red face and shifty green eyes. He was biting at his lip again and fidgeting with the sheets beneath his fingers. That was a whole new spectacle that had Levi so hard. He was so ready to put these items to use, but it was best to clarify.

"Eren" Levi started in a lust strained voice. "Do you want me to tie you to my bed, blindfold and gag you, and then drive you fucking crazy with that vibrating dildo?"

Eren's eyes darted to his. "Uh…yes…yes I do."

Levi growled and climbed over the items pushing Eren to the bed. He stole the breath from Eren's lungs as he devoured him. Eren moaned and wrapped his arms and legs around Levi. His back arched beautifully and Levi used the opportunity to slip his hands behind Eren's back and push them into the back of Eren's jeans. He groaned when he felt how hard Eren already was against him. Levi could have kept going like this until they both jizzed in their pants, but like hell was he going to let this opportunity slip by him.

He detached himself from Eren's hot body. Eren looked up at him with dazed green eyes. Levi grabbed the restraining system and went to work on securing it to the headboard. He made sure the fuzzy little handcuffs were exactly where they needed to be. He then fished the lube out of the drawer and set them next to the other items. When he was done he looked back at Eren whose eyes were still foggy. He crawled over the bed and cupped Eren's face before kissing him slowly. Eren groaned into the kiss and buried his fingers into Levi's hair.

Levi pulled back a fraction and rubbed their noses together. "Eren be a dear and strip down for me?"

Eren blinked with his dazed eyes before they twinkled and he smiled against Levi's mouth. "Alright. If you insist."

Levi tightened his hold on Eren's hair and Eren's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling. "I'm also thinking that you should refer to me as Captain for the rest of the evening. You know I love it when you do."

Eren took a shaky breath and opened his eyes again. "Of course Captain" he said in a breathless voice.

Levi groaned as he connected their mouths again. Fuck he could get used to this. Eren wasn't usually this submissive and it was doing wonders for the lusty pricks bouncing around inside of pants. He pulled Eren back by his hair after letting the tongue dance go on for a minute or so. "Clothes off now."

Eren smiled and stood up from the bed. There was no music, but he still put on a little show for Levi. A show that Levi watched hungrily and had him licking his lips with anticipation. When Eren was completely bare to his gaze he pulled Eren up onto the bed and positioned him. Eren watched as he secured his wrists. Levi picked up the gag and secured it in place.

"How is that? Does it feel ok?" Levi asked as he trailed his finger down Eren's chest. Eren nodded and made a noise that was muffled by the gag. Levi felt like groaning with how hot it was. Instead he picked up the blindfold and secured it over those dangerous eyes. "Can you see?" he whispered against Eren's ear and nibbled at it. Eren shook his head signaling no. Levi smirked and climbed off the bed. He shed his own clothes except for his boxers as he left Eren wanting and waiting on the bed.

"I'll be right back" Levi said and very much enjoyed the little whine that escaped Eren. A moment later he was back with a feather that he had plucked out of the weird art supplies Eren had been piling up. Eren made a pleased noise as Levi crawled in between his legs and kissed up his torso. His fingers also caressed up the smooth skin until they were in reach of the items that he left next to Eren. He grabbed the vibrator and lube and sat back to look at the scene in front him. Eren's chest was rising and falling rapidly already. Hell he looked delicious. He popped the cap of the lube and coated his fingers.

"Are you ready?" he whispered against Eren's neck. Eren made another noise that Levi took as a yes. He trailed his fingers up Eren's inner thigh and paused around his entrance teasing it. Eren made a little noise and Levi slipped a finger inside. Eren's hips lifted a fraction and Levi started kissing and nipping at him. He let his other fingers tease Eren's hard length ever so softly. After a while, Eren whined again and Levi slipped another finger in twirling. Eren was soon panting heavily and a flush had spread across his tan skin. A little bit of drool escaped around the gag, but Levi wasn't even close to being finished with him.

He slipped his fingers out and waited for Eren to whine with impatience. Which he did after an extended moment of silence. Levi chuckled and slowly eased the vibrator inside of Eren. He flipped the vibrator on which caused that beautiful body to arch and a strangled noise to escape him. Levi had turned it to the highest setting and very much enjoyed the show of Eren writhing at the stimulation. He quickly engulfed Eren in his mouth and let his tongue dance along him. He could feel the vibrations pouring into his mouth and Eren's hips were squirming about trying to get deeper into him. It only got worse when Levi pinched his nipple and started to move the vibrator in and out. Eren cried out behind the gag and Levi felt him harden in his mouth. He could feel Eren's muscles starting to clench. Levi pulled off of him with a tight suction and Eren let out a rather disappointed noise. Like hell was Levi going to let him cum this early.

Levi let out a chuckle letting the air from his mouth hit Eren's spit damp skin causing a shiver to run through the lithe body below him. Levi adjusted the vibrator to the lowest setting and Eren's body relaxed slightly. Levi loved the fact that Eren thought he was getting a reprieve, but that wasn't what Levi had in mind. He sat back and used the feather to trail across Eren's stomach. Eren made a surprised noise and Levi loved how his abs clenched at the tickling irritation. It was beautiful and so extremely hot. He continued to tease Eren with the feather watching how his body reacted. At one point he turned the vibrator up again and started moving it. Eren was a begging moaning mess and cried out again when Levi ran his tongue along him enjoying the taste that was exclusively Eren.

At this point Levi was pretty much at his limit and he couldn't take it anymore. He had quit teasing Eren with the feather a while ago and had only been teasing Eren with the vibrator. A vibrator that was being removed. Eren was breathing heavily around the gag and drool was drizzling down in waves. After Levi removed his boxers, he removed that gag and Eren took a deep breath.

"Le-" He started in a shaky voice.

Levi kissed him and stole the little oxygen he had managed to take in. He pulled back after a second. "Captain" he stated firmly.

"Captain" Eren said breathlessly against his lips. "Please fuck me. I'm begging you."

Levi smirked. "Anything for you." He thrusted in all at once and Eren arched and cried out. Levi kissed along his jaw until Eren's muscles relaxed around him. He then started rocking slowly loving the way Eren moved against him and loving the noises that still fell from his open mouth.

The moment Levi reached down to touch him Eren cried out and released all over his stomach. Levi groaned into his neck and then chuckled. He continued to move through the tightness clutching at him and continued to touch Eren. Eventually Eren was whining at the overstimulation and Levi was absorbing the noises with his mouth. He didn't last that much longer and groaned into Eren's mouth as he pushed deep and let the raging inside of him free.

He rolled off of Eren not wanting to crush him. Plus he figured Eren needed to breathe properly for a change. The poor guy was breathing like he had lived without oxygen for the last decade. When Levi recovered he hopped off the bed. "Wait here. I'll be back." Eren responded with a sleepy kay. Levi smirked and then hopped into the shower. He cleaned himself off and when he walked back into the room in a towel, Eren was scowling on the bed still bound to it.

"What the actual fuck Levi?" Eren growled out and yanked at the restraints.

"Sorry. Let me get dressed quick and I'll free you." Levi went about getting clothed and then climbed on the bed. He pulled the blindfold off and was met with an angry little glare. Levi smiled down at him and kissed his nose. He then went about releasing the handcuffs. Eren tore his hands back to his chest and scooted off the bed angrily. Levi smiled as he cleaned up the bed and grimaced when he tried to pull the sheets off. Fuck his shoulder was flaring up again. He finally got them off and was putting new ones on, but fuck he was tired and sore. Instead he just flopped down on the half made bed. Next thing he knew Eren was pushing his fringe out of his face and kissing his forehead. He groaned and realized he must have fallen asleep.

Eren gave him an amused smirk. "I must have worn you out pretty good or you're just getting old."

Levi grabbed a pillow and then grimaced when pain shot through his arm. Eren's amused smirk instantly fell and was replaced with concern.

He cupped Levi's face gently. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Levi said.

Eren frowned. "Don't you dare lie to me Levi Ackerman."

Levi sighed. "Fine. My shoulder hurts like a bitch."

"Let me see" Eren demanded.

Levi sat up and slowly eased his shirt off. Eren's eyes went wide. "Holy shit Levi! It looks awful. Get off the bed right now. You aren't doing anything else tonight or tomorrow or ever again. Not until it is actually healed."

Levi obeyed and watched with amusement as Eren finished putting the sheets on the bed. He then ordered Levi to lay down after fluffing the pillows up for him. Levi was not complaining. He also didn't complain when Eren came back with an ice pack. Nor did he complain when Eren started trailing his fingers through his hair and whispering sweet nothings to him. After all it was nice to be taken care of once in awhile.


	17. You're Touch Is Supernatural

_**Author note - smut, smut everywhere, so much smut. There's only one more chapter after this that I'm planning. Time to cram in as much smut as possible.**_

* * *

Levi woke up the next morning to gentle kisses. He cracked his eyes open and Eren was grinning. He also smelled the distinct scent of food. Levi sat up in bed and Eren grinned proudly as he set down of tray down. It had two bagels with egg, sausage, and cheese on them. There was also two cups of coffee.

"I would have made more, but I have to leave for class in half an hour" Eren brushed the strands of Levi's hair before settling down and grabbing one of the bagel plates.

"It's perfect" Levi said quietly. This was the first time Eren had actually cooked without Levi joining him. "Thanks." He grabbed the coffee and took a sip.

"How's your shoulder?" Eren asked glancing at it.

"A little stiff" Levi replied.

Eren frowned. "You should have told me that it hurt yesterday. I wouldn't have made you spar with me."

"It's not your fault. I wanted to" Levi shrugged and took a bite.

Eren sighed. "No it was my fault. I was being a shitty brat. I've actually been that way for a while now. How've you put up with me lately is a mystery." Eren ran his finger around the rim of his cup with a thoughtful little pout.

"It's fine Eren. You've had a lot to deal with lately."

"Yeah like finding out my father isn't dead and just bailed out on us for almost 6 years. Now he wants to know everything he missed. Fucking asshole" Eren grumbled.

Levi reached over the tray and cupped Eren's cheek. He let his thumb caress the smooth skin and Eren looked at him sheepishly. "You haven't been that bad."

Eren snorted and smiled. "Riiggghhhtttt. Just emotional mood swings flying all over the place and taking it out on you. I'm going to start making up for it starting right now though. I promise." Eren grabbed Levi's hand and kissed it. He also looked into Levi's eyes and Levi's heart fluttered at the loving look in it.

"Well if you want to spoil me a little I guess I wouldn't mind" Levi said casually and smiled back.

Eren chuckled and they fell into peaceful silence as they ate their breakfast. After they were done, Eren carried the tray to the kitchen. He then came back with some pain killers and cuddled up next to Levi.

"Do you have to go into work today?" Eren asked as he trailed his finger against Levi's arm.

"Yes" Levi said as he nuzzled into Eren's hair.

"I don't like it" Eren pouted. "You should stay home and take it easy."

Levi chuckled. "I'm not a frail old man. I'll be fine and I promise to take it easy."

Eren lifted his head and kissed his neck. "Do you promise?"

Levi raised his hand and held out his pinkie finger. "I pinkie promise."

Eren smiled and linked their pinkies together. "Do you mind if I come back to your place after classes and chill?"

"Not at all" Levi said calmly even though his heart had picked up his pace. "Will you be here when I get home?"

"Most definitely. I'll cook. What do you want for dinner?"

"Surprise me" Levi replied and kissed Eren's cheek. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, but the moment was ruined by the knock at the door.

"Farlan's here. I'll see you tonight Levi." Eren left a peck on his lips before hopping off of the bed.

Levi let out a pleasant sigh and flopped back on the bed. He eventually drug his lazy ass out of bed and went into the office. He couldn't wait for the day to be over and to be able to go home to an adorable man cooking dinner for him. He didn't quite make it home on time though. He was busy locking Keith Shadis, drug lord extraordinaire, behind bars. He couldn't quit smiling on his way home. He texted Eren when he had a chance and explained he would be home late. Eren had only responded with a k and Levi was really hoping he wasn't too disappointed. Oh well, he would turn that frown upside down soon enough.

He was still smiling when he passed Farlan leaving his house as he entered it. Farlan patted his back and advised him to enjoy himself that night. He added a wink and Levi felt little butterflies flutter about at the knowing look on Farlan's face. What was that about? Did Eren have a surprise for him as well? Farlan knew about the capture of Shadis, but was sworn not to tell Eren about it. Levi wanted that pleasure all for himself.

Levi kicked his shoes off and walked into the kitchen. Eren looked over his shoulder and smiled at him. He let out a pleasant sigh as Levi wrapped his arms around him.

"Sorry the food is reheated. I expected you home earlier" Eren apologized and tried to maneuver to the table carrying plates of food as Levi clung to him. Eren stopped halfway and chuckled lightly. "It would be a lot easier to set the table if you let go."

"Do I have to?" Levi kissed him on the neck.

"I guess not, but you run the risk of me dropping something on your sexy clean floor" Eren said amused. That got Levi to let go. "Good now go sit down and let me spoil you."

Levi obeyed the request and sat at the table. Eren continued to carry things over and brought a bottle of wine out and poured them each a glass. Levi ate his little side salad, plate of fettuccine alfredo and breadstick as he listened to Eren talk about his day. When Eren asked him about what he did all day, Levi shrugged and said he would tell him later. Eren pouted and finished eating his own food. He refused to let Levi help clean up and told him to go relax on the couch with his wine. Levi turned and watched as Eren headed to the bathroom to start him a bath. Ok. This was kind of nice. Eren should be careful or Levi was totally going to get spoiled.

"Ok. You can come take your bath now" Eren called from the bathroom door.

Levi set his wine glass in the kitchen and walked to the bathroom. He refused to admit that he was walking quicker than normal. When he looked in, he was floored. There were candles lit and Eren was standing there completely naked. Levi felt warm fuzzy fireworks erupt through him.

"Well hurry up and strip for me sexy" Eren purred from where he was leaning against the counter.

Levi quirked a brow, but did as he was bid. He melted against Eren when he was pulled flush against him for a kiss. He hummed his pleasure into Eren's mouth and squeezed Eren's cute little bum getting a little giggle in return. Eren pulled away and kissed his nose.

"Get in the tub before it gets cold" Eren whispered and stepped away from him.

Levi climbed into the tub and sighed at the hot water. When Eren flipped the light off, the room was filled with the candlelight and there was a soothing vanilla smell wafting around them. Once Eren was situated behind him, he relaxed against the firm chest and let the tension flow out of him. Eren wrapped his arms around him and kissed the side of his hair.

"Levi I'm sorry for being such a crappy boyfriend lately" Eren whispered and his arms tightened their hold.

"I already told you not to worry about it Eren" Levi linked their fingers together and pulled it up for a kiss.

"I love you so fucking much Levi. Thank you for everything, thanks for taking me back and thanks for letting me bum around here so much."

Levi's heart fluttered. It just seemed like the right time, so he just decided to spit it out. "You can move in if you want" he said quickly and then wanted to groan with how desperate and stupid he just sounded.

Eren's fingers quit trailing across his abs and the room fell into a little silent bubble. Levi could feel Eren's heart beat increase and he started freaking out slightly.

"I…I would really like that…" Eren mumbled out awkwardly. Levi let out the breath he was holding. "Plus I guess that makes the whole bodyguard boyfriend thing easier for you" he added a little bit lighter.

"Actually. About that" Levi started and felt Eren tense again. "We arrested Shadis and a lot of his gang today, so you shouldn't really be in anymore danger."

Eren let out a shaky breath and then swatted Levi's stomach. "I told you to take it easy. How is taking on a drug lord taking it easy?" Eren said with mock frustration.

Levi laughed and shrugged melting further against Eren. They fell back in silence as they cuddled against each other. "Still want to move in?" Levi asked after sometime lapsed.

"Hell fucking yes" Eren said and squeezed him tightly and left a big sloppy kiss on his cheek. Levi chuckled and swatted him away. Eren climbed out and Levi watched as he dried off. He wrapped the towel around his slim waist and held his hand out for Levi.

Levi smirked as Eren helped him to his feet. He then let Eren dry him off and wrap the towel around his waist. Eren linked their fingers together and gently urged Levi to follow him. He really didn't need to worry about Levi tagging along. Levi would follow this man anywhere.

"Lay face down on the bed for me k?" Eren asked sweetly and really who was Levi to deny such a pleasant request.

Eren settled down his hips and Levi made a noise of surprise when a cold liquid hit his back. It warmed quickly as Eren rubbed it over him and the smell of mint wafted around him. He made a groan of pleasure when Eren started to massage his muscles. Eren scooted down a little further as he ran his hands firmly down Levi's back.

"Mmm…you weren't kidding when you said you were going to make up to me. Feels amazing…" Levi said sleepily.

"Hey don't fall asleep on me. I'm not done with you yet" Eren removed his hands and wiped them on Levi's towel clad ass. "Roll over."

Levi complied and grinned as Eren removed his towel and slipped Levi into his mouth. Levi hadn't really been thinking along those lines at all, but now that it was happening, it was all he could think about. He groaned at the stimulation and wove his fingers into Eren's hair. "Eren" Levi said after a while and tugged at the fluffy brown hair. Eren popped off and looked up into his face with a dazzling little smile. God did Levi love this man. "Come here."

Eren crawled up his body until he was hovering over Levi. He lowered himself when Levi prompted and kissed him with a pleased hum. Levi removed Eren's towel and pulled their hips together. He groaned at how hard Eren was and started to stroke them both. Eren moaned into his mouth.

He pulled away after a moment and Levi looked up into his face. He bopped his nose and winked. "Nope. I'm spoiling you tonight. You're not allowed to do any work." Eren shimmied down his body again and put his mouth back to work.

Levi wanted to protest, but damn was Eren making it hard to think. He was running his blunt nails against Levi's thigh and up towards his ass. Levi closed his eyes and rocked softly up into Eren enjoying this intimate massage going on. Eren hummed around him and Levi groaned as he arched off the bed and came into that hot willing mouth. He fell back on the bed in a dazed pleasurable state. Eren was straddling his hips and Levi was caressing his thighs lovingly. He opened his eyes and stared at Eren's very at attention body. Levi reached up to touch Eren, but Eren grabbed his wrist and pinned it on the pillow next to his head.

Eren shook his head. "Nope you are not working tonight. Just relax and enjoy alright?" Eren purred against his lips before kissing him breathless. Eren leaned back and put some lube onto his hand. Levi watched attentively as Eren jerked off on top of him. Today had been a really fucking great day, but his night was turning out to be even better. While Eren gave him a show, Levi trailed his fingers all along that tan smooth skin lovingly. Eren eventually arched and painted Levi's abs. Levi eyes flew open when Eren leaned down and licked him clean. Fuck that was hot. Levi felt his blood stirring again and was already getting worked up for another round. However, when Eren pulled the blanket over them and cuddled up, Levi let the lusty bastards be beaten down by the warm fuzzies instead. He kissed Eren's head and let himself fall into a pleasant sleep.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Moving Eren in didn't take that long. He didn't have much and one of the thing Levi insisted they could live without were those ridiculous mismatched sheets. The first night Eren was there they had a family dinner with Mikasa, Armin, Farlan and Isabel. It had been nice in Levi's opinion and when the company left, he spent the night cuddling with Eren in front of the fireplace drinking wine and laughing. Eren continued to spoil Levi every chance he got and it was adorable. Levi hadn't remembered a time when everything just felt this right.

The court trials were just starting and Levi couldn't wait for them to be over. Even though Eren didn't mind Farlan, he was ecstatic about not having a shadow anymore. Eren was finally safe from the threat of being attacked by thugs. He was not however safe from Levi's plans for Valentine's Day. Eren had been spoiling him lately and Levi was going to return the favor with a vengeance. He usually hated the holiday because it was just a cash grab, but Eren just brought out that stupid sappy side of himself. He was totally going to outdo Eren in the whole romantic thing and blow his adorable little mind. He might also do a lot of blowing something else in the process.

Eren moaned and grasped at the sheets as Levi placed kisses and nips on the inside of his thighs. "Leeevvviii please quit teasing me already. It's too early" Eren pleaded breathlessly.

Levi grinned against his hip bone and bit it gently. He wiggled his fingers in-between Eren's sweet cheeks and teased his secret little zone. Eren squirmed against him and Levi licked a path up from his base. He looked up and met Eren's heated gaze causing his blood to stir. He slowly wrapped his lips around Eren getting a low groan from the brunette as he let his teeth run against him gently. Long fingers grasped at his head and pushed down impatiently. Levi suppressed his gag reflex and pinched the inside of Eren's thigh. Eren made a displeased noise and loosened the hold he had on Levi's head. Levi hummed his thanks around Eren and started working on bringing him to the brink.

Eren's legs twitched and he arched to get deeper into Levi's teasing mouth. He let out a little groan when Levi released him. Levi kissed up his chest and nibbled at his jaw. "Not yet. Wouldn't you rather wreck my ass instead?"

Eren's eyes flickered and he pulled Levi into a heated kiss rolling them over in the process. He caged Levi in under his body and bit down on his neck as he rocked against him. "Hell yes" Eren growled sucked on his bite mark. Levi clung to him and arched upward. He let Eren have his little fun and then pushed Eren off of him. Not that it was easy. Eren didn't want to go anywhere after all. He finally sighed and released Levi.

Levi smirked before he rolled over and lifted his ass up in the air. Eren smiled back deviously and quickly moved behind Levi to admire that gorgeous view. Levi whined when Eren pulled on the little plug he shoved up his ass this morning. A low chuckle escaping Eren. "When did you do this?" Eren asked in an amused tone.

"Earlier when I woke up and got stuff ready for breakfast" Levi said and then buried his heated face. They had never used butt plugs before, but it had seemed like a good idea at the time. It was uncomfortable though and at this point he just wanted Eren to get it out of him and replace it with something much more wonderful. Eren wasn't the only one who was worked up.

Eren let out another breathy chuckle and ran his fingers feather light down Levi's spine as his other fingers tugged at the plug. "God you're so fucking sexy like this" Eren groaned and smacked his ass getting a surprised squeak from Levi.

"Don't you even think about spanking me again Eren or so help me I will get even and you won't like it" Levi growled.

Eren groaned into his back. "Maybe I would…" He trailed off as he slowly started to tug the plug out causing Levi to squirm slightly at the feeling. Eren paused with it still inside of him. "Lube or do you want to slather me up with your sexy mouth again?"

Levi groaned and lifted his head. "Come here."

Eren scooted up on the bed. Levi maneuvered himself, so he could run his tongue and saliva all over Eren. Eren let out a pleased noise and gently scraped his nails against Levi's scalp. Levi hummed and pulled off of him and Eren leaned down to kiss him quick. He then crawled back behind Levi running his hands against him lovingly. He finished pulling the plug out and Levi let out a little shaky sigh. Eren pressed slightly to begin with, but then a loud groan was torn from him as Eren pressed into him in one go. His arms gave out and he fell to the bed. Only thing left up was his ass because Eren had his arm wrapped around his waist holding him.

Eren moaned into his back. "I love you so much…" Eren said breathlessly and then continued to rock into him.

"I love you too. Happy Valen-" Levi's sentence was cut off by a particular hard thrust and it was replaced by a moan. Levi's world shrunk down to the feeling of Eren moving into him and touching him. The sound of their heavy breathing and pleased moans echoed in Levi's buzzing mind. When Eren bit his shoulder, Levi arched against him and groaned out his release. Eren grunted in response and continued to pound into him relentlessly. By the time Eren had found his own bliss, Levi was whining with too much stimulation.

Eren rolled off of him and laid on his back facing the ceiling. "I'm going to go start a bath wait here."

Eren climbed off the bed. He was back soon enough and scooped Levi up into his arms. Levi felt his cheeks flush, but allowed himself to be carried. He may act like a bad ass, but Eren carrying him was really adorable and he loved it. He also loved the rose petals in the tub. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Eren who only grinned at him innocently.

"What? It's Valentine's Day. Of course I was going to get you roses" Eren kissed his nose before he set him down on his feet.

Oh god Levi was drowning in warm fuzzies and rose petals as he climbed into the tub. He spread his legs and let Eren settle between them.

"I'm not done yet either, but you'll just have to wait for tonight for the rest of your gift" Eren added suggestively.

Oh and hell now Levi was drowning in warm fuzzies, rose petals and lusty little sparks. His arms tightened around Eren and he inhaled the scent of Eren's green apple shampoo. They stayed in the bath until it got cool.

Eren chilled on the counter in his boxers and t-shirt with his coffee as Levi cooked breakfast for them. Levi was dressed only in a stupid red frilly apron that he thought Eren would get a kick out of and boy did Eren get a kick out of it. Levi had to fight the hands that groped him when he first put it on. Now Eren was just watching him with hungry eyes. Levi chose to ignore it as he made strawberry and cream cheese stuffed French toast.

"You should either let me help you or touch you. I prefer the second option" Eren said trying for a casual tone, but Levi could hear the eagerness in it.

"Nope. I'm cooking you breakfast this morning and you already had your morning touches" Levi replied with a teasing smirk. He might be enjoying teasing Eren just a tad bit.

Eren groaned in defeat. "You know you're supposed to shower me with love today not tease the shit out of me."

Levi gave him an amused look. "Please don't shit on my counter. You know where the bathroom is."

Eren laughed. "You know what I mean."

"I do and I'm making it so you can't think about anything other than me when you're sitting in those boring classes."

"How is that different from any other day? I'm always thinking about you." Levi allowed Eren to hop off the counter and wrap his arms around him as he put the last French toast on a serving plate. They made their way to the table and Levi smiled as Eren groaned at the first bite and his eyes sparkled happily.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Levi smiled in amusement as Eren placed him on a chair blindfolded and kissed his cheek. Eren had pounced on him the moment he stepped out of the shower wrapping a black cloth around his eyes. He was now sitting in a towel blindfolded in a chair in a room that he assumed contained a stripper pole while little sparks danced inside of him with anticipation. He was really hoping they were finally going to put that pole to use and what better day than Valentine's Day?

"No peeking or touching or I will be forced to tie you to that chair" Eren whispered huskily into his ear before biting at it.

"I wouldn't even dare" Levi said in a mock serious voice and let out a chuckle. It turned a little breathless towards the end when Eren trailed his fingers under the towel up his thigh. Those hot little fingers teased the slowly hardening treasure underneath.

"Ready for the rest of your present?" Eren whispered against his lips before pulling the lower one in-between his teeth.

Levi let out a little moan and pulled his lip free. "You can already feel that I am."

"Hmm…I guess I can…" Eren purred as he gave a little squeeze.

Levi let out a shaky breath when those fingers removed themselves. He felt Eren start to undo the blindfold and he licked his lips. When it finally slipped off he was met with a teasing green gaze and Eren dressed in a black little robe.

He pranced over to his little ipod that was hooked up to speakers and hit play. Levi quirked a brow and chuckled when Toxic by Britney Spears started playing. He slithered back up to Levi as he slithered out of that black little robe leaving him in nothing but a sexy little pair of lacey red panties and little wings compromised of ripped red and pink nylon. His fingers slithered down Levi's pale chest leaving burning trails. He slowly untucked the towel and ran his sexy little tongue all the way up what laid beneath while gazing at him with those fiery eyes. Levi groaned and bucked up trying to get into that smirking mouth, but Eren slithered away from him again.

Levi watched with heated eyes as Eren swung himself around that pole. The nylon from the wings swirling around him sensually. Eren used his arms to hold himself up as he flipped his legs above him and spread them beautifully. Levi's eyes roamed over those flexing muscles hungrily and his hand slipped down to touch himself because damn those lusty pricks demanded some damn friction and Eren was too busy at the moment. His body was twirling around that bar, arching, flexing and god Levi wanted him to slither back over here and do all those things on top of him. The red and pink nylon twirled and spun with him. It hung from his body as he held poses.

Eren was currently hanging upside down on the bar with his back to it. His lean muscled arms were flexed straight holding his weight. He long sexy fucking legs bent over him backwards with his toes touching. His head curled around the pole looking at Levi. They were particular locked on what his hand was doing. Eren licked his lips and slowly raised his gaze to lock with Levi's. Levi groaned in response. When Eren flipped down he didn't miss the tenting happening in those tight red lacey panties. Fuck he could have cum right then and there. Instead he quit touching himself not wanting to fall over the edge so early. He wanted to see what else Eren had in store for him. He knew it would be worth it in the end. Toxic ended and Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus started playing. How Levi knew what the fuck these songs were and who sung them was definitely Eren's fault. No way would Levi willingly listen to this stupid pop shit, but damn Eren was making it sexy as fuck. His hips popping as he ground against that pole.

When the stupid lyric about exploding came on, Eren had already inched those panties off and stroked himself. Fuck Levi was rock hard and dripping. Eren was now swinging around in all his naked glory bouncing sexily in the process. Levi groaned again and gripped the edge of the chair to stop himself from touching himself. When E.T. by Katy Perry started playing, Eren flipped off the bar and started swaying his hips back to where Levi sat. A little ass shake thrown in here and there.

Levi groaned when Eren went down on him and wrapped that tongue all along him. The lusty pricks cheered their agreement as the hot wetness engulfed him. Eren popped off him and ran his tongue up Levi's abs and chest. He ran it up Levi's neck as he straddled Levi's lap. He held Levi as he sank down on him and Levi groaned loudly. His hands instantly grabbing Eren's hips tightly as Eren moved lower. Eren moaned into his ear and wiggled his hips on the way down. When he was fully seated he pulled Levi into a heated kiss and they both groaned into it. Eren tugged at his hair and Levi bucked up into him. Eren arched his back and pressed down with that tight sexy little ass of his. Levi groped at it as Eren moved on him. His other hand stroked Eren's hard length. Eren panted and groaned into his mouth and Levi's blood boiled as he laid his claim on the sexiest fucking man in the whole fucking world. He was so fucking lucky. He bit Eren's neck getting a high pitched squeak that turned into another breathy moan. Levi lost it and pushed hard up into his favorite little cave groaning his release against Eren's sweaty neck. Eren panted and whined as he continued to bounce and Levi continued to stroke him fast. Eventually he arched and clenched around Levi. His love painting Levi's hand and chest.

"Ok you win Valentine's Day. Thanks beautiful" Levi chuckled as he nuzzled into Eren's hair.

Eren rested his head on Levi's shoulder panting. "Damn fucking straight I did. You can't tame this beast after all."

"Well I could try…" Levi trailed off and stroked Eren's sweaty back. Eren just let out a little amused puff of air. "Are you ready for a sugary sweet treat after all of your hard work?"

"Damn fucking straight I am. I'm tired though. Carry me" Eren demanded firmly.

"Anything for you" Levi gave his sweaty hair a kiss and then carefully stood up with Eren wrapped around him. He stopped by the bathroom first and forced Eren to rinse off with him. He then scooped up his tall lanky lover and carried him to the couch. When he came back with the strawberry shakes complete with whip cream and sprinkles, Eren was exactly where he left him lying on the couch. He smiled a dazzling smile and sat up to enjoy his shake when he saw Levi. Levi put on some stupid romantic comedy that Eren said was one of his favorite movies and couldn't stop smiling.


	18. Just A Dance That Meant Everything

"Hey Levi" Eren said seductively from the passenger side of the car. Levi flickered his eyes towards the sexy man next to him and made an acknowledging hum. "Thanks for letting me shoot you up with paint on my birthday."

Levi laughed and rolled his eyes. "What makes you thing that you'll land a hit on me?"

"Oh I will. You'll get distracted by my sexiness and then bam you'll be covered with a paint splat."

"Pretty full of yourself over there aren't you?" Levi teased back.

"I only speak the truth" Eren teased back. "Also, if we're going to fill me with something, can it be you?"

Levi felt a little electric zip run through him as images of pinning Eren to a mattress danced around in his mind. It also, didn't help his nerves any for what he had planned at the paintball park.

"You ok over there Levi?" Eren purred seductively and leaned over to lick a path up his neck as his fingers ran a path up his thigh.

Levi couldn't suppress the little shudder that ran through him and Eren smirked against his neck.

"We're almost there, so knock it off…" Levi said without any bite and with a smile on his own face.

"Hmm…Don't want to start off with a boner…?" Eren teased the front of his pants over his zipper.

"Quit trying to cheat by making me horny brat" Levi retorted and grabbed Eren's wrist pulling it away and then shoving that adorable face away from where it was teasing his neck.

"But it's my birthday Levi. I should get what I want and I want you" Eren pouted halfheartedly with a giggle.

"You had me this morning and right before we left. Quit being spoiled."

Eren giggled. "That's right. How is your ass feeling by the way?"

"Fucking perfect" Levi said and just couldn't get that stupid happy smile off of his face.

Eren laughed again. He leaned back over and hovered by Levi's ear teasing it with his breath. "Good because I plan on making it even more fucking perfect when we get home."

"Damn you're horny today."

Eren shrugged and leaned back in his chair with a pleased hum.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Eren ducked behind a wooden barrier breathing heavily. He glanced down and frowned at the green, blue and red splatters on him. They had split into teams with different colors. He, Armin and Farlan were yellow and he had been able to lay some hits on Levi who was green, but damn they were killing him out here. Well not literally. The other teams seemed to be targeting him to much. He had no doubt it was because he was the birthday boy and they wanted to gift him with a lot of pretty painful little bruises.

He frowned and wondered if Farlan or Armin were getting this much action. They had been separated and he had no idea where they had disappeared to. Eren was just about to make another mad dash for it when someone rounded the corner. He squeaked in surprise and raised the gun ready to color this evil demon. Farlan looked at him with wide ice blue eyes and held up his hands. Eren lowered his gun and laughed.

"Jesus Farlan. You scared the crap out of me. How are you so damn quiet?"

Farlan gave him a little smirk. "It's a secret. Now come on, I found the perfect place for an ambush."

Eren smiled wickedly and nodded. He then raced after Farlan as they made a dash for it. They had just rounded another set of wooden barriers and Eren's heart was pounding as he listened for any other signs of movement. Farlan came to a stop and Eren stopped right next to him.

"Hey what's…" Eren trailed off as he looked at the wooden wall in front of him. The wall that had a question painted on it with a myriad of colors that oozed in trails. A question that read: _Eren will you marry me?_

Eren's heart leapt into his throat blocking any and all capability of breathing. It pounded loudly in his ears. Eren took a slow step forward reading and re-reading the question. He turned to look at Farlan, but the man had disappeared. When he turned back around, Levi was kneeling by the question with a little box in his hands. His eyes nervously fluttering around the area and a rosy highlight adorning his pale sharp features.

Eren dropped the gun and ran towards Levi. He dropped in front of Levi staring at him with wide eyes. His heart hammering loudly in his head. Tears were starting to already form from the intensity of his emotions.

Levi's eyes darted down before locking with Eren's again. His own heart was pounding loudly as it was attacked by nervous little trolls. He swallowed, licked his dry lips and then popped the box open. "So will you marry me Eren Jaeger?"

Eren couldn't hold back the tears and made a choked sobbing noise before throwing his arms around Levi. "Yes! Yes! A hundred fucking percent yes!"

Levi smiled against Eren's shoulder where he was currently hiding his flushed face. He wrapped his arms around Eren tight in return and they just sat there holding each other. Eventually Eren's tears dried up and he pushed back from Levi holding his hand out expectantly. Levi smiled and fished the ring out of the box. He slid it onto Eren's ring finger. A noise of surprise escaped him when Eren launched himself at Levi again kissing him hard. It stole Levi's breath away and his stomach did a little happy flip.

What happened next had them jolting away from each other with choice cuss words. A wave of paintballs were crashing into them. Hell it hurt, but Levi just couldn't stop smiling. He grabbed Eren's hand and they took off running. Eren's laugh echoing around them. They jumped behind a set of barrels and Levi covered Eren's body with his.

"Don't worry my love I will protect you" Levi said in a serious meaning business tone. Eren laughed merrily under him and then pulled Levi down again to kiss him breathless. Levi didn't put up any resistance. By the time Eren did release him, Levi was dizzy and buzzing. He couldn't keep his head up and just flopped down on Eren's chest with a pleased sigh. God, he could stay like this forever.

Farlan's head popping around the barrels with a wide grin popped the little peaceful bubble they were in. Levi glared at him. Although in all honesty it was pretty weak. He just couldn't find his usual motivation to be grouchy. Eren rolled his head back to stare at Farlan upside down.

"I swear to God Far if you shoot us one more time, I will make your life a living hell" Levi growled out with a smile on his face. Erwin's chuckle sounded from behind them and Levi quickly sat up quickly, so he could glare up at that tall fucker. "Don't even think about it Eyebrows."

Erwin raised his hand in defeat. A moment later the rest of the pack showed up. Armin ran over and hugged Eren with tears in his eyes. A bunch of congratulations were said and then Farlan asked if they could go eat now which was met with agreement.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Levi groaned loudly as Eren shoved him against the shower wall and shoved himself further inside of Levi's firm ass. Eren was breathing heavily into his neck as he bit at it. His arm muscles flexed as he supported Levi's weight. Levi arched and tightened his legs hold on Eren's lower back. His fingers gripped tighter in Eren's wet hair. Eren moaned at the feeling and rammed hard back into the willing body of his fiancé.

"Fuck Eren…" Levi moaned breathlessly.

Eren stopped the assault of Levi's neck, so he could stare into Levi's silver eyes. "Yes sexy?" He asked breathing heavily.

Levi felt like he was melting and going brainless having Eren stare at him while his hands held onto him tightly and he rammed his sexy dick up his ass. Levi let out a manly little whimper. "I love you" he breathed out before using his grip on Eren's hair to pull him into a kiss.

Eren groaned and parted his lips for Levi. He met Levi's tongue aggressively and the grip on Levi's hips and lower back tightened. Levi felt his whole body going crazy and burning. He couldn't take it and released one hand from Eren's hair. He wrapped his fingers around himself and moaned at the first movement. Eren shifted and quickened his pace.

Eventually Levi had to break mouth contact because he just couldn't breathe and little black dots had started to pop into his vision. He leaned his head back gasping for air and groaned when Eren went back to kissing and nipping at his neck and shoulders. Levi couldn't take it anymore. His body was burning up. He arched as his muscles tensed and with a groan he released the fire that was burning him. Eren groaned into his neck and pushed hard into Levi one last time. Levi let his eyes close as he floated in a blissful buzzed daze. He could still feel Eren pulsing inside of him and fuck did he love that feeling. Fuck did he love Eren, his man, his fiancé, his future.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

Levi was grateful that Eren was ok with just going to a justice of the peace to get married. He just hated the idea of being the center of attention and just didn't want to stand up in front of a ton of people and spew his feelings off. Instead they dressed in fitted tuxes that Levi purchased for them. Eren's was a gray with a black vest and Levi's was black with a gray vest. The only people who were present when they actually got married was Farlan, Isabel, Mikasa and Armin. The four of them were already at Petra's setting up for the party.

Levi and Eren would show up within the next half hour or so, but that was the farthest thing from their thoughts at the moment. The only thing that was on Levi's mind was how good Eren's mouth felt on his dick. Eren hummed around him and Levi felt it rumble through him. A little moan escaped him and he leaned further against the wall to support his weight as his legs were feeling a little wobbly at the moment.

They were supposed to be cuddled up on the couch with an expensive glass of wine each, but instead Levi was leaning against a wall in the entryway breathing heavily as his now husband sucked him off. Levi supposed it was his fault really as he had spent the car ride back here jerking Eren off. He knew that it was somewhat irresponsible as he was driving at the time, but he just couldn't find a fuck to give. Eren was his husband and he was sexy. The way he had nibbled against Levi's neck had made Levi snap. He just wanted to pleasure Eren for the rest of their lives and what better than to start with the moment they were officially married.

Levi groaned again as his muscles clenched and his toes curled in his fancy black shiny shoes. With a hard thrust, he came down Eren's willing throat. The brunette took it like a champ and didn't gag once. Fuck Levi found that so fucking hot. He was so fucking lucky Eren didn't appear to have a gag reflex.

Eren got to his feet and after tucking Levi back into his fitted black pants, he wrapped his arms around the smaller male. He placed a little peck on Levi's lips before resting his head against Levi's.

"Well thanks for that Mr. Ackerman" Levi said jokingly.

"Anything for you Mr. Ackerman" Eren responded back in a happy voice.

"So should we save that wine for later and head to Petra's?" Levi asked eventually. He could have snuggled with Eren for the rest of the night, hell for the rest of his life, but they had promised to show up. As it was right now they would be 15 minutes late.

"Yeah…I suppose" Eren replied sleepily and untangled himself from Levi.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x

The party went pretty much how Levi imagined it would. It was loud and filled with laughter, hugs and alcohol. Not that Levi really minded at this point. He was just too fucking happy to care. He had everything that he had never thought he would get. His heart swelled almost painfully when he caught Eren staring at him from across the room. His white button up shirt had the top couple of button's undone exposing his collarbone. The sleeves were rolled up. His green eyes were catching the light and hell Levi thought he looked beautiful.

Levi strolled up to his beautiful man and linked their fingers together. "Can I borrow you for a moment?"

Eren beamed at him. "Of course."

Levi pulled Eren into the guest room of Petra's house. The room where it all started. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Eren's waist. "Will you dance with me?" Levi asked a little shyly and felt his heart hammering in his chest.

"Levi, I'll always dance with you" Eren whispered before wrapping his hand around Levi's neck and pulling him into a kiss.

There might not have been actual music, but they just didn't need it. Their bodies made music for them as they swayed against each other. Levi loved the way Eren felt against him and soon the warm fuzzy feeling became an after buzz as something stronger came to the forefront of Levi's thoughts. His fingers untucked Eren's shirt and dove underneath to feel the warm smooth skin below.

Eren made a noise that was drowned in Levi's mouth as he mimicked the action. The gentle swaying that they had been doing disappeared as their bodies ground against each other. Levi made a surprised noise as he fell back against the bed and Eren crawled on top of him. His skillful fingers were already buried in Levi's pants and stroking him eagerly. Levi arched into the touch and quickly worked on Eren's pants in return. He was just dipping his fingers in when the door burst open.

Hanji was grinning at them widely. "I found the lovebirds!" She cried out loudly. "There in the process of trying to fuck each other's brains out!"

Levi laughed at the large green eyes looking down at him in a tan face that was quickly turning cherry colored.

Mikasa stomped into the room and both males could feel the threats rolling off of her. "So not cool" Mikasa said coldly. "We are here to celebrate with you two. You can fuck later."

Eren groaned and hid his face in the crook of Levi's neck. Levi patted his back soothingly.

"We'll give you two a moment to collect yourselves" Petra said soothingly and pulled the other women from the room. One woman grinning madly. The other glaring madly.

When the door shut Levi cupped Eren's cheeks, so he could stare into his magical eyes. He ran his thumbs gently against Eren's flushed cheeks. "Hey don't worry about it. It was just a dance right?"

Eren smiled down at him. "Yeah and it means everything."


End file.
